Blank!
by The-Fabulous-Person
Summary: Alice faces disaster on her way from London to meet with Lord Ascot in Jakarta. Tarrant must save her from making a grave mistake and once again losing her Muchness as someone plots from the shadows of Underland…  Formerly Clean Slate, now Rewritten!
1. Parting

**WARNING:** I am a very erratic writer, I've been told. Updates may NOT be routine, at least until I get a new laptop. Also, this story sucks. =P Don't read it. Actually, yeah. Read it. This story is getting a facelift before I finish it up, so for those of you that have already read the beginning, not much is going to change.

But it still sucks.

**AN:** Seems damn near every story where Alice really does leave and then returns however many years in the future, she returns to this zombie Tarrant. That seems a little… un-Tarrant to me.

I mean, hell-o. Of course he'd be heartbroken or whatever, but I highly doubt he would just lay there and rot and Alice wouldn't be pissed when she returned. Or Alice turns all weepy and girly and it makes Tarrant go even more doey-eyed over her…

WELL THAT STOPS HERE! Not really. Don't get me wrong, because I'm guilty of reading those stories and enjoying them immensely, but I wanted to make a story where Tarrant seems more Tarrant to me, and Alice isn't off bawling her eyes out half the time.

**Summary:** Alice, now the successful partner of Lord Ascot in the running of her father's company meets disaster on her way from London to meet with Lord Ascot in Jakarta. Tarrant must save her from making a grave mistake and once again losing her Muchness as someone plots from the shadows of Underland…

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I do not own Alice in Wonderland (Lewis Carroll) or Tim Burton's version. If I did, do you think the movie would have ended like it did, or Johnny Depp AND Tim Burton would NOT be locked up in my attic? I mean… Really. C'mon people.

0000000000000000

"You know love." Came the drawl of the Cheshire Cat as he drifted by on his stomach. Alice turned to regard him with a careful smile, still clutching the vial in her hand. Chessur grinned. "We'd all miss you terribly. I think especially a certain… tea-loving madman."

Alice blushed, looking away from the cat to search for her mad, mad best friend.

Thackery babbled nervously, hoping forward and pulling at his ears. "Woah… gae! Ahhhh! Hattah's gone!"

Mirana frowned, gliding towards Alice as the group began to search frantically for any sign of pale skin and fiery orange hair. "Poor Hatter…" The White Queen came to a halt by Alice's side, one hand against her heart, the other gesturing imperiously towards the edge of the battlefield. "He must have run home, Alice."

"Home?" Alice repeated, glancing sideways at the queen as she stared in the direction Mirana had pointed. "To the Tea Garden?"

Mirana shook her head sadly. "No Alice. To his clan's home."

0000000000000000

"Alice…" Tarrant gave one last groan before he fell to his hands and knees in the center of the clearing, his head hanging between his arms as he choked on his sobs. His top hat fell and bounced away, and for once Tarrant felt no inclination to retrieve it. Let the stupid old tabby cat have it.

Alice was leaving. Leaving him.

Again.

He shook his head, trying to clear his foggy mind as his eyes turned a stormy gray. She would forget about him once more. But would it really matter? He shook his head. No, because she would never return. Why should she? She had a real life, a life that wasn't a dream with fake talking animals and fake queens and… and…

And fake Mad Hatters.

Tarrant shuddered, sitting back on his knees so he could cover his face with his hands.

But how could he not be real? He felt, he breathed! He felt the pain when Stayne tortured him in the dungeons. He felt anger, sadness…

Fear.

"Hatter." He felt a pair of small, soft hands touch his back as their owner knelt behind him. "You would let me leave without fairfarrens and all?"

"Does it matter?" He murmured

.

Alice sighed, leaning closer to him so she could rest her cheek on his back, just above where she felt his heart was. "It does to me… I shall miss you terribly Hatter. All of you, but I think you most of all."

"Lies."

"No." She frowned, lifting her head so she could put her chin on his shoulder and hug him around the middle. "Not a lie."

"You shan't miss me dear." His voice was so quiet, she hardly caught it. "You've a real life to return to…" Alice felt him suddenly tense beneath her, saw his hands clenching in his lap. "Real… I'm not real…"

"Hatter?" Alice clung to his shoulders, startled by his suddenly ragged breathing. "Hatter it's al-"

"No!" Tarrant leapt to his feet, his eyes blazing as he kicked his hat as hard as he could. "No!" He watched it land in the shadows of a ruined caravan before rounding on a board that had most likely belonged to a grand hat carriage, and pulled it from the dirt. "Not real!" He smashed it against a nearby rock, snarling in Outlandish as he turned in search of fresh ammo.

Alice caught him around the middle, holding him in place as he tried to throw her off. "Hatter!"

He jerked in her arms, panting wildly as his temper leveled off. "I'm… I'm fine…"

Alice turned him around, lifting her hands to hold his face. He met her gaze sadly, his eyes swirling with the saddest, most dismal grays and blues. Alice sighed. "Oh Hatter… You aren't fine…"

It brought a half-hearted smile to his face, just a twitch of his lips but it was enough to bring a bright one to Alice's own. He covered one of her hands with his, closing his eyes as he turned his face into her palm and inhaled deeply so he could commit her scent to memory. "Am I truly mad?"

"Oh yes." She told him, matter-of-factly. "You're completely off your rocker." She stood on the tips of her toes to kiss the corner of his mouth before dropping her hands to wrap herself around him, holding him as closely as possible. "But I would have you no other way."

He stood quietly in her arms, his own hanging by his side. "Which is why you've imagined me so…"

"No, Hatter." She pulled her head back, just enough to look up into his dull gray eyes. "I could never imagine so much… wonderful Muchness." She told him. "You are real, you exist!" She insisted. "You are my Mad Hatter."

His arms came up to wrap around her, holding her tightly as he buried his face into her hair. "Then do not leave me, Alice. Please. Please don't go. This is where you belong!"

"Hatter…" She stepped back, smiling at him sadly. "What an idea though." She sighed. "A crazy, mad, wonderful idea!"

His eyes lit up, so hopeful it hurt her all the more.

She so wanted to: to throw away her mad idea of returning to such a close-minded home, with that retched Hamish and his ghastly mother, all the rules and etiquette and 'normalcy'. She wanted to stay in this mad, mad Underland and live till her dying day with her Hatter and her Chess, Thackery and even Mally, the Tweedles and McTwisp, Mirana and the Bandersnatch, Bayard and his family…

Her face fell. "But I can't." Flecks of gray and blue suddenly swirled through his eyes, and all hope and liveliness seemed to drain from him. "There are questions I have to answer, things I have to do." She lifted her hand, popping open the clasp on the vial. "Be back before you know it though."

"You're a terrible liar." He murmured.

Alice smiled, tossing her head back and swallowing the contents of the vial. She tossed it to the side, and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her level so she could cover his lips with her own. "Faifarren for now, my Mad, Mad Hatter." She murmured against him.

"Alice…" He felt her fading, and turned, sprinting towards his hat. When he swooped it up into his hands once more and was jogging back towards his Alice, his fingers plucked the brilliant peacock feather free of the satin cloth and pressed it into Alice's fading hand. "Don't forget me, or I truly won't exist."

Alice reached for the pendant hanging around her neck and yanked it off, holding it out for him to take. "Hatter-" But he was already gone, less than a smoky silhouette as the pendant fell from her hand and she felt herself rush up through the darkness. The next thing she knew, she was pulling herself through the top of the rabbit hole, the feather clutched tightly in her hands.

0000000000000000

Steeling herself, Alice took a deep breath and stormed up to the gazebo, frowning slightly at Hamish.

"Good lord, Alice." Lord Ascot exclaimed. "Are you quite alright?"

"What happened?" Her mother demanded.

Alice waved them off. "I fell down a hole and bumped my head, but I'm quite alright." She rounded on Hamish, and her frown softened slightly. "I can't marry you Hamish. You're simply not the right man for me."

Hamish gasped, glancing behind him frantically to plead with his mother for help, but she had been struck dumb. He turned to Alice, his face beet red. "But… but Alice… you'll do no better than a future lord!"

"Perhaps not, but-" She shrugged. "You're far too sane for me Hamish, though I'm certain you'll find a lovely wife, sane as you. Who will care to hear about your digestive problems." She brushed passed him, making her way down the gazebo steps to glare at the horrid Lady Ascot. "I happen to love rabbits. Especially white ones. White ones with waistcoats and pocket watches." Her eyes suddenly narrowed, examining the woman's head. It was odd, something she'd only just noticed: Lady Ascot's head was rather… large. "Bluddy Behg Hid." She said in a quiet voice. She turned to her sister, and her face broke into a brilliant smile. "Margaret, I do love you so, but I would never be happy in a simple, quiet marriage, following the traditional steps of an English lady. I have my own path to take." She turned to her mother, still smiling. "But I will not be a burden on you, mother. I will make much of my life." She spun to face her sister, and her eyes slide towards Lowell. "Lowell," Her eyes narrowed into furious slits as she advanced on him. "You're rather lucky to have someone as wonderful and good to you as my sister. It would be wise for you to return that goodness. I'll be watching Lowell." After returning his steely gaze for a moment longer, she turned to smile fondly at Faith and Fiona, still smiling as she took a few steps towards them. "You two remind me of some funny boys I met… in a dream." The pair giggled as Alice moved away to pull Aunt Imogen into a gentle hug. "Oh Aunt Imogen, I love you so, but you must speak to someone about this Prince." She kissed her aunt's cheek and moved back to the path. She started down it when Lord Ascot's voice called her back.

"Have you forgotten me?"

Alice turned, a sly grin on her face. "Oh no, good sir. You and I, after all, have business to discuss."

Lord Ascot grinned, and gave her a slight bow of his head. "To the study then."

Alice nodded and started back down the path, when she suddenly remembered something. She turned and snatched a top hat off the head of some random stranger, and moved back to the head of the path. "One more thing-" She jammed the feather into the band and placed the top hat on her head. She reached down to hoist her skirts up, just enough to let everyone see the atrocious lack of stockings and fixed the image of the Mad Hatter firmly in her mind. Alice began to dance, twirling and bending her legs as her memory Tarrant did, earning shocked gasps from all but Lord Ascot and Margaret, and giggles from Faith and Fiona. She threw her skirts back down and gave a satisfied "Hmf!" before tipping her new hat and turning from the gazebo.

0000000000000000

Tarrant watched her fade away, suddenly feeling very numb.

"Poor Tarrant." Chessur sighed, floating towards the Hatter as the man sunk to his knees, staring blindly at the dirt. "His Alice, gone again. Only this time, she is no friend to him, but so very much more."

"Leave me be, cat." Tarrant rasped.

"Shame really… I had hoped you might give us another Futterwacken…" The cat evaporated and reappeared behind Tarrant, draping his tail across the madman's shoulders. "It's too bad… I do hope she doesn't mind returning to a broken shell."

Tarrant frowned, blinking a few times before his eyes fell to the shiny pendant lying in the dust. "Broken…" He murmured. Tarrant exhaled deeply as he leaned forward to pluck the string from the dirt between his bandaged thumb and forefinger, lifting it until the pendant hung at eye-level. "A broken shell…" His frown hardened as he jerked the necklace up into his hand so he could stuff it into his breast pocket and stood, brushing off his knees. "Come come Chess, Mirana no doubt expects us to return to Marmoreal for celebratory tea and scones." He took a deep breath as he walked with a jerky gait to the edge of the clearing. "And I think I could use a pot of tea. You?"

0000000000000000

**Edited only a bit from the first version.**

**So there it is! Hope I can get my readers back. ^^;; I really liked this story, but stuff happened and I lost my muse. Now it's kind of worming its way back into my mind. As for the frequency of updates, you can expect one every day while I re-add old chapters. After that, unless I get on a roll, the updates may come slower, but I'll try to get one up at least once a week.**


	2. Pirates!

Alice's nails tapped impatiently against the desktop as she studied that month's report. Three attacks, in that month alone, by bloody pirates. Compared to the Jabberwocky they were minor annoyances, little more than persistent thorns in her side but still…

As the memory of the Jabberwocky drifted through her mind, her eyes slid sideways to reassure herself that the magnificent peacock feather was indeed still stuck in between the pages of the thin journal by her ledger.

She was confident in herself that she would not forget this time: She was after all, an adult now, and her memories could not be as easily passed off as dreams or the over-active imagination of a child. Especially not with a very unique feather in her possession, or the three thin scars on her arm, or the often frustrating issue of having to deal with tea that lacked the Muchness of her favorite madman's brew, and yet still dared to call itself tea.

Realizing her thoughts had turned rambly and nostalgic, Alice shook her head and returned to the eye-sore of a report for but a moment before silently declaring it a lost cause and snapping the book shut. She stood and stretched her arms above her head, working the kinks in her back from spending a day bent over her work out. Her stomach gave a none-too quiet reminder of its emptiness, and despite her irritation with the long, unproductive and unsatisfying day, Alice smiled softly to herself. "I suppose I shall have to find dinner then…" She declared.

The only problem was deciding whether or not to brave the London port or stick on board for the night. Hesitating only for a moment, Alice decided this was the perfect opportunity to return to her mother's house for a quick visit before their departure tomorrow. What would the Hatter say of her Muchness if he knew she hesitated over something so silly as a little walk in the dark?

Pulling her coat from the rack in the corner, Alice reached for the door just as some ill-timed visitor on the other side knocked. "Lady Alice?"

The blonde sighed, recognizing the voice of one of the young lads that served as an apprentice to Lord Ascot now that Alice had left that role. She pulled open the door, fixing a falsely cheery smile on her face. "Yes Anthony?"

He took in her coat and grimaced. "Apologies miss, I didn't know you planned on leaving tonight-"

"No apology necessary, I hadn't planned, only just now decided. How can I help you?"

Anthony grimaced. "It's… well it's the young Lord Hamish, milady. Again. He says it is of the utmost urgency that he speak with you."

Alice's face soured. "Thank you Anthony. I suppose I'll have to ask you to show the codfish in."

Anthony gave a slight bow before turning and hurrying off to retrieve the lord as Alice ducked back inside her room and shed her coat.

Every time they made port in England that… shukm juggling twit insisted on badgering her to marry him, again, no matter the fact that every single time she firmly put him down.

She had no choice though but to play nice since his father was her business partner.

She flopped into her seat, propping her cheek up on her fist as she waited for her most unwelcome guest to arrive, and only moments later there was another reluctant knock on her door. "Come in." She sighed.

Anthony pushed the door open and offered Alice a slight bow. "Lord Hamish to see you milady."

"Thank you Anthony." She watched with a carefully blank expression as Hamish pushed his way past Anthony and stormed towards Alice's desk. "Hamish, how delightful to see you aga-"

"Are you avoiding me Alice?" He snapped.

Alice held back a smile. "Whatever do you mean Hamish? I so enjoy our one-sided conversations, don't y-"

"I sent a messenger to summon you for dinner at my estate, and he returned damn near in tears he was trying not to laugh so hard."

Alice grimaced with a feeling almost akin to guilt. "He must have run into Reginald, that delightful old man." She murmured.

Hamish snorted. "Please Alice, I grow tired of this." He pressed his fists against the desktop, glaring down at her. "When are you going to grow up and accept my proposal?"

"When you can imagine at least six impossible things before breakfast, or give thought to why a raven is like a writing desk. Good day Hamish." Hamish's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to reply but Alice held up her hand. "Good day Hamish."

The man's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You'll regret this Alice, I swear it. You will accept my proposal." And that dark note he turned and stormed back through the door.

000000000000

Alice leaned against the rail as she always did on departure days, saying a silent fairfarren to her little corner of London.

As the word drifted through her mind, another little smile found its way onto her face as she realized just how much Underland had influenced her life in Aboveland.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the spray of the sea on her face and wondering how her friends were doing. She wanted desperately to return to them, but establishing solid trade routes through such a massive land was no small feat. She had to be sure her father's dream would thrive before she would be able to return, or her life in Underland would be filled with feelings of inadequacy, she knew.

She shook her head as the ship drifted back towards open sea, and turned away from the rail. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of Hamish since last night, but his threat rang in her ears. Of course, he always did seem to promise she would regret not accepting his proposal, but she'd yet to feel that regret.

Maybe he meant she would grow old and alone, with no husband to care for her, hanging off the coattails of her family until she withered and died. She found herself smirking at the thought: if only Hamish knew that she did not plan on spending much more time in this world where she would age and die alone, and never truly fit in until that deathday.

She had a calendar marked, ticking off each and every day. She had a list, and that list was nearly complete.

Once she completed that last check, she would return to where she truly belonged: Underland.

There, she would die happy. Would she visit the surface again? It would be difficult to say goodbye to her mother, to her sister, her niece. She would miss Lord Ascot, and the twins with their endearingly mischievous ways. She would miss gray gray London with its smokestacks and cobblestones and mundaneness. And she would miss the ship, her crew, the seas. The Journey.

Tarrant's words rang in her ears, Truth in every syllable. She -belonged- in Underland, as surely as if she'd been born there.

Still...

Alice fell into bed that night, a feeling of immense unease nestled in the pit of her stomach as the waves rocked the boat this way and that. Hamish's final words to her felt like a knife between her ribs this time… as though actual promise of danger lay behind them. Or perhaps it was simply paranoid nerves brought on by the storm brewing just beyond the waves.

Whatever It was, It was not a welcome feeling.

She'd had whiskey in her tea, just enough to coax herself into a calmer mindset before she retired for the night.

When the candle in her window was snuffed out, the dark ship appeared on the horizon. It was chance really, simply timing on the captain's part.

The bag of gold rested merrily on his thigh as he steered towards the prick of light in the distance. Whether it be Kingsleigh's ship or not, the opportunity was not one the pirate would pass up.

His was a dying breed, all but snuffed out by the Navy. There could always be one of his ilk found around ports rich or poor still, but few of them really could call themselves pirates.

The employer had made quite certain he was qualified before handing him the canvas pouch that held his payment.

If need be, kill all but Alice, but keep the girl alive. Those were his instructions. She was not to reach the next port and the safety of Lord Ascot's company.

000000000000

The man at the wheel paid the dark ship ambling its way across the rough water little mind. These were still London waters, heavily patrolled by the Navy. More likely than not it was another trading ship, in from a long voyage around the Mediterranean or even down the coast of Africa: perhaps it was another of their ships. As it neared he lifted a hand to the lantern that hung above the wheel and covered the light with his hand. He took it away, covered it, took it away and covered it again. On the other ship, the lantern blinked three times as well, and the man smiled.

One of their ships the-

His thoughts were cut off by the garbled scream that tore from him as something slid across his throat, drenching the wheel in blood.

Anthony had the luck to be walking on the deck below when the man was killed, and looked up just in time to see two burly men leap over the railing. "_PIRATES_!" He ran towards the bell mounted by the Captain's Quarters and rang it as the pirates cursed and gave chase. "PIRATES! ALL HANDS ON DECK! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED, WE'RE _BEING ATTACKED_!" He drew his dagger as the first man overtook him and sank it into the hairy arm, drew it down from elbow to wrist and was showered in the warm crimson spray.

All around them men began to pour from doorways trapdoors and stairs as more pirates began to climb up over the side.

Anthony ducked and rolled out of another pirates' way as a cutlass swung for his neck.

"Anthony-" A pair of soft hands dragged him into the air and he spun to press his back against Alice's as they were surrounded by men once again. "Anthony what happened?" She demanded, knocking a cutlass out of the way with her own sword before plunging it into the gut of the owner.

Anthony growled as he drew a second dagger and swiped it at two men as they advanced on him. "They musta come in boats milady! Killed the helmsman-"

Something suddenly dropped from above landing on the heads of two pirates and causing the rest to scatter.

"Alright Lady Alice?" called Jared, one of the gunners.

Alice nodded grimly and turned to engage yet another man as he climbed over the rail. His blade slipped through the fabric of her robe, just nicking the flesh there but it was enough to make her jump away. Something cracked against the back over her head, and stars erupted behind her eyes.

"NO! WE NEED'ER _**ALIVE**_ YA IDIOTS!"

Alice felt herself frown. Why would they need her alive? Was she to be held for ransom?

Just as she thought her vision to be clearing, something massive crashed against the ship, and Alice felt her feet leave the deck, felt herself fly through the air.

Something caught around her ankle, and she opened her eyes just in time to see another wave lift from the ocean to crash over them before she swung back and felt her head smash against the side of the ship. For a second, Alice thought she saw something flutter across her vision: something unnaturally bright and blue, glowing in the grim darkness. But only a second passed before blackness seeped into her vision and she felt herself slip free of whatever was holding her.

000000000000

She was wet, cold. No, frozen. Frozen to the bone. She felt heavy, dizzy, and pain throbbed from the crown of her head to the tips of her frozen toes.

"Milady! Alice!"

She felt someone slap her a few times and frowned. She was pained enough, couldn't the insolent dolt see? Was slapping really necessary?

"She's alive!"

"Alice?"

"Milady can you hear us?"

She fought with her eyes, trying to force them open as the mysterious someone popped her cheek a few more times. "Ssstop't… 'urts" She groaned.

"Oh Lady Alice, we were so-"

She frowned, forcing her eyes open to stare up at the bloody, bruised mugs of what looked like a dozen men's concerned faces, framed by the night sky. "Who are you talking to?" She murmured.

Anthony's eyes widened in shock. "Er… you… Lady Alice."

Her frown deepened as she pushed herself up, vaguely aware of hands coming up to meet her back, her shoulders, supporting her. "Where am I?"

"The… the boat…"

"And who are you?"

"Anthony."

Alice frowned, her eyes narrowed as they flicked from face to face. "And who am I?"

000000000000

**Again, not edited overmuch. Don't forget to hit that review button on your way out!**


	3. A Maze

"And she has no recollection… of anything?" Hamish asked, stunned.

He stood in the hall outside Alice's room with his mother and Helen, speaking in low, hushed tones to the family doctor.

The doctor shook his head softly. "I'm afraid not even her own name."

"Doctor Graied…" Helen gripped his arm tightly, her expression pleading. "Isn't there any way you can… jog her memory?"

Graied shook his head again. He was a short, sturdy gentleman of middling age, with a mop of wheat-blonde hair, a long, crooked nose, thin lips turned up in a reassuring half-smile, and slightly dazed brown eyes. "But I wouldn't worry too much Mrs. Kingsleigh: there have been cases where patients completely overcome the amnesia in a matter of hours."

The little group looked through the doorway into the bright little room. There on the wide four-poster, the upper half of her head wrapped in gauze, sat Alice, staring longingly through the window. She rested against the headboard, her hands folded neatly in her lap as the longing expression turned to a thoughtful frown and she turned to face those she did not recognize. "Are you quite through talking about me, or am I to sit in here by my lonesome and waste away with no recollection of even my own name?"

Helen brushed past the doctor and crossed the room in three long strides. "I'm sorry my dear. How are you feeling?"

Alice grimaced, and touched a hesitant hand to her forehead. "I've a horrible headache." Her frown turned guilty as she locked eyes with Helen. "My apologies, but who are you again?"

Helen, heart aching, sighed and lifted a hand to pull her daughter's hand away from the gauze. "Your mother, Helen Kingsleigh. And you are Alice Kingsleigh."

"Right." Alice's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she took in Hamish and Lady Ascot. They were a rather unpleasant looking pair, and the boy looked whipped: a mamma's boy. "And you are?"

Hamish's eyes were suddenly the size of saucers, and he glanced first from his mother to Helen before fixing a sheepish grin on his face as the positively diabolical plan in his mind formed before him in the blink of an eye. "Alice dear… I thought you would at least remember me, I am your fiancé. Hamish Ascot, don't you remember?"

Alice quirked a brow at her mother. "_He_ is my fiancé?"

Helen turned to glare at the pair, her mouth open in protest, but the look Lady Ascot, on accord with her son, shot her had Helen turning back to frown at Alice's knee, leaving the older woman to answer for her. "Yes dear. You were to be wed when you returned from your visit."

Alice shook her head. "I don't remember any of this. Surely I would remember someone I was supposedly in love with?"

"What does love have to do with marriage?" Lady Ascot snapped. "Marriage is a partnership. Now, come along Helen," She ordered. "Alice, you will rest. Since it seems you won't be going anywhere anytime soon, it seems pointless not to have the wedding sooner. Hamish-"

"One moment with my fiancée, mother?"

"Fine." Lady Ascot hooked her hand under Helen's elbow, tugging her from the room as the two began a hissed conversation, Graied trailing along absently after them.

Hamish smirked down at Alice, and the blonde rolled her eyes. "You are not my fiancé… er… Danish."

"_Ham_ish, love, Hamish." He frowned down at her, his frustration clearly etched across his face. "I can't believe you wouldn't remember your soon-to-be-husband…" He chewed his lip for a moment before he sat himself on the edge of the bed and reached out to stroke her cheek.

Alice's eyes flashed and she smacked his hand away before she even really knew what she was doing. "I would appreciate your keeping of your hands to yourself until I can remember who you are, _dear_."

Hamish clucked his tongue against his teeth as he stood. "Yes well, you've a week to remember, love. Then we'll be wed, your memory be damned."

Alice watched him cross the floor and slam the door shut behind him before she leapt from the bed and ducked behind the privacy screen.

0000000000000000

The poppy shook herself awake as merry humming interrupted her beauty sleep, and lifted her head to search the path for the offending noise.

Tarrant ducked beneath a gnarled branch, swinging his basket absently as he hummed some nursery rhyme from his memories. It was a beautiful day out, Thackery and Mally were busy baking scones and muffins and cakes for the Tea that would happen later that week at Marmoreal, and all that was left for Tarrant to do today was replenish a few spices and berries for the brew.

He spotted a plant that looked like a six-toed foot and grinned. "Why hello my elusive friend! Mind if I uproot you for my tea?" He bent and gripped the plant close to the ground and pulled it, roots and all, from the dirt. "Didn't think so."

"Tarrant."

Tarrant jumped and the plant flew from his hand as he spun to search for the voice. "Who's there?"

"Here, stupid man."

The Hatter's face split into a wide grin as he turned once more to watch the brilliant blue butterfly alight on a mushroom. "Absolem, your sarcastic and cryptic personality is always a pleasure to encounter. With what may I help you with doing, or is this a company call? You know, we're having a tea in a few days and it would be positively delightful if-"

"I can't tell you what I must if you don't shut up, stupid man." Absolem drawled.

"Right." Tarrant bent over, his hand on his knees so his face was at the same level as the butterfly. "Go ahead."

Absolem sighed. "I have bad news from Aboveland Tarrant. Concerning Alice." His face hardened as he watched the Hatter. "There's been an accident. She's hurt, Tarrant."

0000000000000000

Alice peeked around the edge of the building, making sure there was no one on the grounds. The lawn was bare, and Alice couldn't see anyone in the ground-floor windows. She sprinted out across the grass, her expression determined as she held her dress out of the way of her feet.

She didn't know these people. If she truly knew them, if she was marrying this carrot-headed fool, wouldn't she feel a spark of something?

She didn't remember much of anything except her basic instincts and knowledge. She had a vague memory of a man sitting beside her in the dead of night, a soft smile on his lips and a sense of fear being soothed away. She could remember another little girl running beside her through a field with honey-blonde hair that mirrored her own…

And a strange feeling… she couldn't see what the feeling was about… but she felt empty, and felt herself longing for a comforting completeness that she knew she'd felt at one point…

She let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head as her thoughts turned rambly. It was something she noticed happened most when she tried to remember that feeling. Right now she needed to concentr-

"Alice!" Thin, bony hands hiding a cold strength latched onto her wrist and spun her around, and she came face-to-face with the harpy that she remembered was to be her mother-in-law.

Thinking quickly, Alice adopted a dumfounded look, feigning innocence. "I do apologize miss, but… who are you?"

The elderly woman's nostrils flared, and Alice had to bite back a satisfied smirk. "Your mother-in-law. Loraine Ascot."

Alice frowned slightly. "Right… yes. And I am…?"

"Alice Kingsleigh. Really," Lady Ascot snapped. "This is quite ridiculous. And what are you doing out of your rooms?"

Alice shrugged. "Couldn't remember why I was there in the first place, and then I was lost."

"Is that so?" Lady Ascot scoffed. "Well then, allow me to escort you back upstairs."

0000000000000000

Tarrant felt his knees hit the ground, but that feeling was quickly overwhelmed by the fact that his vision was beginning to shake and his chest began to constrict. "She… they…-"

"Easy Hatter." Absolem cautioned.

Tarrant shook his head and inhaled a slow, shaky breath. "I'm fine." He leaned forward on his hands when they began to shake, ignoring the damp dirt and moss beneath his fingers as he stared down at Absolem, eyes pleading. "But she's alive?"

Absolem nodded. "She lived, but her memory has been wiped." The butterfly seemed to shift nervously as he revealed this. "She is no longer Alice."

Tarrant's eyes flashed a dangerous shade of orange as he pushed himself back up to his feet, glaring daggers at the prophet. "She is Alice, and I'll be the Jabberwocky's uncle if her Muchness is ruined yet again after she'd only just gotten it back."

"And what do you propose to do about it?"

The Hatter faltered, and his face fell. Only McTwisp and Absolem could travel back and forth between the worlds. McTwisp was away on some courier mission or something for Mirana… and Absolem… Tarrant's lips pressed into a thin line as he stared down at the tiny prophet. "Well… If someone could take me Above…"

"I can't help you if you don't ask, Hatter."

"Will you take me Above, to Alice, please?"

A half-grin formed on Absolem's face as he pushed off his perch and fluttered through the air to land on Tarrant's shoulder. "Let's take a walk to the Room of Doors, shall we?"

0000000000000000

Alice poked her head through the door, glaring hard at the two sentries her Mother in Law had posted there.

Four days had passed since her escape attempt, and she could see no way out now that the big-headed harpy had glorified hand servants posted in front of her door.

She couldn't remember a thing, and was having doubts that she knew these people. Perhaps her name really wasn't Alice? She pulled her head back in and began to pace the length of the room, her furious thoughts whirling around in her mind. Perhaps her name was Katherine or Amelia or-

Knock knock knock. "Alice? Alice dear?"

The blonde head whipped around to stare at the door as another head poked its way in, one she recognized immediately: the girl who claimed to be her sister, and vaguely resembled the other child in her memories. "Margaret!" She exclaimed. "Thank goodness, I thought it was that wretched woman or that ridiculous man. Do come in."

Margaret smiled brightly as she crossed the floor, holding up a picnic basket. "I thought we could sneak out of here, have a bit of a luncheon, what do you say sister?"

Alice nodded enthusiastically and practically flew across the room to her sister's side, sliding her hand into Margaret's and pulling her into the hall. "I say let's go, I'm tired of this dreary room with only Danish and the crone for company."

Margaret laughed right along with Alice, shaking her head as her eyes dropped to her sister's feet. "No shoes?" She chuckled.

Alice shook her head, smiling brightly as she and Margaret half-skipped down the hallway. "Nope. And no stockings or corset either."

"Oh Alice!" Margaret embraced her sister in a one-armed hug, holding Alice against her side. "I'm so glad your… uniqueness wasn't lost with your memory."

Alice frowned, stumbling to a stop as the memory of a cold, dead forest and a hurt voice wormed its way into her mind. "Curious… I do believe I was about to remember something…"

Margaret turned, staring curiously at Alice as the girl closed her eyes and tried to recall the memory. "Maybe if you said it out loud?"

Alice frowned, turning her head slightly as she tried to remember. "There's a… man's voice… we're in the woods… and his voice… I know his voice. I think I've hurt his feelings… insulted him somehow… He says… He says…" Alice opened her eyes, her expression confused. "He said 'you're not the same as you were before.' He said I'd lost… my Muchness…"

Margaret's expression matched her sister's as they stood in silence, contemplating the weight of this memory. "Well…" Margaret shook her head and reaffixed her smile, grabbing Alice's hand in hers and pulling her along. "Let's not worry about it right now. Clearly you haven't lost your uniqueness or your Muchness, and I doubt you will in the course of a little lunch."

0000000000000000

Tarrant clawed his way free of the hole, cursing in Outlandish and Nonsense as his boots scrambled to find purchase on the walls of the makeshift Rabbit Hole.

It had taken days by the Underland Time standard to find a rabbit hole big enough and close enough to Alice to use. The one McTwisp made that Alice had fallen down three years ago had been filled in by the Ascot's gardeners, and was rendered useless. Luckily, a mother hare had created a series of tunnels for her new litter beneath one of the hedges in the Ascot's maze.

"Of course you pick a fucking labyrinth Absolem..."

"This was the closet hole to Alice, so stop your complaining and hide."

Tarrant glared at the butterfly resting on his shoulder before he clawed himself the rest of the way free from the hedges roots and glanced around. Two distinctly feminine voices drifted through the passage to the right, so Tarrant ducked down the left just as two blondes came tumbling into the clearing, laughing and swinging a picnic basket between them.

"-and then he fell in the creek! I'd never been so embarrassed and flattered in my life!" Margaret laughed.

Tarrant pushed his way through a slim, branchless expanse in the hedge, just enough to see through most of the leaves and still be hidden.

"What a way to be proposed to though." Alice chuckled.

The girls flopped onto the grass as they laughed, the basket between them and lay back to watch the clouds.

Absolem hopped from Tarrant's shoulder to a branch, carefully watching the milliner. Tarrant's entire being seemed to soften as his eyes studied the perfectly uninjured Alice: her thick, curly hair fanned out beneath her head, the simple sky-blue dress, the lack of shoes. "See? She's still Alice." He whispered.

Absolem rolled his eyes, turning back to watch as Margaret and Alice began to dig through the basket for their sandwiches.

Alice's face split into a huge grin as she unwrapped her sandwich from its napkin, taking a bite as soon as the corner was free. "I remember this!" She exclaimed. "Our father…"

Margaret nodded. "Peanut Butter, raspberries, bananas and honey. Father's favorite sandwich."

"He would make them for midnight snacks, when one of us had a terrible nightmare…" Alice murmured, cradling the sandwich in her hands as though it were a precious gem. "I do remember…"

Margaret bit into her own sandwich happily and lay back on the grass. "Look! That one looks like a ship!"

Alice joined her sister on the grass, smiling up at the sky as they pointed out fish and babies and dogs and all a manner of other creatures and shapes.

Tarrant settled more comfortably against the hedge, his face relaxed as he watched Alice enjoy the lunch with her sister, until Margaret seemed to doze off, leaving Alice to stare silently up at the clouds.

"About time too." Absolem murmured. He pushed off the branch and fluttered up to Tarrant's eye-level. "I have a plan, and if she is still Alice, she'll follow. Go deeper into the maze, and be quick about it."

0000000000000000

Alice sighed, shifting beside her sister. She was glad to be free of the watchful, hawkish eyes of lady Ascot, but… she felt uneasy from that memory.

Why was it so important? That question she couldn't answer, and it weighed heavily on her mind. The voice in her mind… it was like the Voice had been personally insulted by the fact that her… Muchness was gone.

It was strange…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a streak of blue across her vision. A striking, vivid, unnatural blue.

She shot up into a sitting position, following the splash of color as it floated away for a moment before backtracking and fluttering before her for another moment. It hovered higher into the air and moved back towards the exit to the clearing.

"What a color…" Alice breathed. She scrambled to her feet and hurried after the butterfly.

0000000000000000

**Another one down! Hit that review button!**


	4. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Updating an hour early today because I'm off to do important TFP things. Mostly errands. =3= So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alice trotted after the tiny blue speck, fascinated as it dipped and weaved before her in an almost hypnotically enticing way. The path it took made no sense, but it rarely deviated from the center of the path, almost always at her eye-level, and always just far enough ahead of her to keep her from catching it, but hopeful she could.<p>

She didn't seem to realize just how deep into the maze she was being taken, her attentions focused solely on her elusive new friend.

She reached out, her hand just a breath away from the creature-

"Alice!"

Alice yelped as a hand wrapped around her wrist, jerking her to a halt and forcing her around. The death glare Hamish had her fixed in actually made Alice cringe briefly in fear. "What?"

"What are you doing out of your rooms? You were ordered to stay there-"

"My apologies, _dear_!" Alice snapped. "I don't take lightly to being locked up like some sort of criminal, and I don't believe I really care for your tone."

Hamish's eyes went huge, stunned into silence as he was by the sudden outburst. Within seconds though, he was over it and gripped her wrist even tighter, jerking her body towards him even as he lifted his hand to bring it harshly across her cheek. Alice's head jerked and his grip tightened all the more. "I am your _husband_, and as such-"

Alice jerked her hand away, stomping as hard as she could on his foot. "Husband-_to-be_ and not if I can help it!" She ripped her hand away and sprinted in the opposite direction, gathering her skirts up in one hand. She made every which way turn, trying desperately to lose Hamish as he followed after her.

She had to get away from here. She couldn't be married to this man! She couldn't-

She felt the wind knocked from her lungs as something collided with her, lifting her into the air and dragging her into the shadows as Hamish's thundering footsteps grew closer.

The body surrounding her, pressing her into the hedges radiated a comforting warmth and smelled like dirt and berries and fire and tea and the scent that was simple Man. The hand pressed against her mouth was covered in a tattered old glove, and the thumb was wrapped in a thick bandage. Her eyes flickered up to the darkened face above her, but the man seemed to be staring intently down the path. "Ah'll kill tha' bastard…" The man was snarling in a thick Scottish brogue.

"No you won't. I think you're suffocating her." Another, invisible, voice drawled.

The man shoving her into the hedges suddenly jumped away as though he'd been burned, his already huge eyes even wider, hiding a hint of fear that Alice didn't understand. She stood there, exactly where he'd left her, frowning up at the strange, painted face.

He looked like a circus performer, and she would have assumed he was had it not been for the pins in his hat and the pincushion rings and thimbles that graced his hand. She peered at the strange, colorful sash against his chest and realized it was made entirely of different spools of thread, a realization that for some reason brought her a sense of amused comfort.

Under her careful study, the man seemed to shift nervously before straightening. "Er… Alice? Ah dinnae hurt ye, did Ah laddie?"

Alice blinked. "Laddie? I'm a woman, thank you sir. But yes, I'm alright. Who are you?"

The man seemed to crumble in on himself, and Alice watched in amazement as his brilliant green eyes turned to a deep blue. "Ye dinnae remember me?" He asked, his voice so wounded it actually hurt Alice.

She shook her head sadly. "I don't remember anyone. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to forget you, whoever you are."

The man hung his head, glaring hard at his feet. "It figures…" Alice thought she heard him mumble.

Alice stared down the path, listening hard for Hamish. "I think he's gone…" She sighed heavily and turned to smile at this depressed stranger. "I must thank you, kind sir. That man claims to be my fiancé… but I'm rather positive he's not."

The stranger jumped again, staring at her with his mouth half-open in shock. "_Fiancé_?"

Alice nodded grimly. "Apparently we were to be married. But he's so… so vile!" Alice huffed, crossing her arms against her chest and glaring down the path. "I may not remember much, but I can't believe I would ever have agreed to such an unholy union."

These words seemed to cheer the stranger up, but only a little. "The Alice I know would never have agreed to marry a man like that."

Alice turned to frown at the man. "Say… how do you know my name?" She asked.

Hatter smiled sadly. "I've known you since you were a little one. No older than six you were when you first sat at my tea-table in Underland."

Alice's head tilted slightly to the side as her expression turned curious, and such a cute, innocent little Alice she was it caused Hatter to smile. "Underland?" She asked. "I can't recall ever hearing of such a place."

"You used to call it Wonderland. It's a place like no place on Earth, full of magic and wonder and danger. You have to be mad as a hatter to survive it." He grinned even wider. "You once were. Not nearly as mad as I, I must admit. But then again, no one is. You were quite mad though, to be sure, but a good kind of mad!" His voice slowly picked up speed, the words lisping and slipping together as he went on. "A good, right Alice kind of mad full of Muchness an-"

"Sir-?"

The stranger cringed, and his voice turned weak and raspy as he offered her an apologetic glance. "Size, mad…." He shook his head. "I'm fine."

Alice giggled, smiling up at the strange colorful man. "A good kind of mad, huh? I didn't know that was possible."

The man cringed, folding in on himself again. "Once… you once told me that I was mad, but all the best of people were."

Alice frowned thoughtfully. "I said that? Hmm…" But as she looked this colorful man over her frown melted away to a warm smile. "Well it must be true then. If you're as mad as you say, there must be a good kind of mad, and you must be it."

"That is very kind of you." He replied. His face crumbled again and his eyes turned a deeper shade of blue. "Are you certain you don't remember me?"

Alice smiled sadly and shook her head. "I feel as though I know you, but the memory is hard to grasp… Could you tell me your name? Perhaps that would spark something?"

The man brightened and stood as straight and tall as he could, sweeping the magnificent (if not a little singed) top hat off his head and across his chest, bowing deeply. "Tarrant Hightopp, otherwise called the Mad Hatter, at your service milady."

Alice chuckled. "Hmm…" She pursed her lips and frowned thoughtfully again. "Tarrant the Hatter…" She was silent for a long moment before she shook her head. "I don't remember… I'm sorry."

Tarrant groaned, covering his face with his hands to hide his misery. "I knew you were lying! I knew you would never remember me! Even if you hadn't hit your head!"

Alice frowned, this time in confusion. "I never said I'd hit my head…"

Tarrant took one hand at his face to wave through the air. "I know that. I was told by Absolem. Oh Alice!" He dropped his other hand to glare at her, the hurt in his now fiery orange eyes palpable. "You promised you wouldn't forget! You gave me this-" His hand lifted to his breast pocket and pulled a pendant on a gold chain free. "-And I gave you the feather from my hat! I begged you not to forget!"

Alice floundered. "I don't mean to!" There was a tone, faint but noticeable, of pleading in her voice.

Tarrant's face fell and he straightened once more, tucking the necklace safely back into his pocket where it'd sat for three long, and apparently wasted, years. "I know… I'm sorry, I've no right to be angry with you." He sighed, and his eyes slowly faded back to green. "Do you at least remember Underland or Wonderland or whatever it is you want to call it?"

Alice shook her head. "No-"

"ALICE! Where are you? I can hear you!"

Alice swore, spinning to stare with wide eyes at the opening to the path. "Oh... bugger!" She reached across the space separating her and the Hatter and grabbed his hand, pulling him along behind her as she tore off in the opposite direction of Hamish's voice. She didn't know why she was, but she put it down to it being intrigued and guilty and it simply being wrong to leave the man behind. "Come on!" She hissed.

The beautiful blue butterfly from earlier suddenly appeared in her vision, shocking her into a stumbling halt. If it hadn't been for the Hatter's hand quickly stopping her fall, she would have tumbled to the ground. As it was, he righted her and stared hard at the little creature. "Which way?"

Alice gasped as the butterfly responded. "Follow me." He ordered. The butterfly took off and as they followed, Tarrant took the lead. They sprinted down the leafy hallways, always vaguely aware of the sound of furious footsteps not far behind until they came to a stop in the clearing Alice and Margaret had been eating in. Margaret was nowhere to be seen, but the picnic basket and blanket were still there.

"McTwisp! How-?"

Alice turned at the sound of Hatter's voice and the rustling of leaves, and gasped at the thing standing before her. It was a large white rabbit in a blue waistcoat, nervously checking a pocket watch. "Mally found me at the castle when I returned a few hours ago, said Alice was in trouble and that you two came to find her. What's going on?"

"I'd like to know the same thing." Alice interrupted faintly.

Hatter spun to face her, his hands flying to her shoulders. "Alice… I know you don't remember me, or any of us… or Underland. But I want you to trust me. What if I could take you to a place where you could rest and remember in safety from that man?"

Alice frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Underland. A week there could be little more than a few minutes here. If you just gave me a week, I could make you remember, and I could have you back here before anyone missed you... If that's what you want."

Alice smirked up at him. "That's not possible."

The Hatter smiled. "It is. Let me show you. Let me take you to Underland. For just a week. I could bring you back at any time, but I promise if you just give me a week…"

"Alice! ALICE KINGSLEIGH _WHERE ARE YOU_?"

Alice grimaced, staring up at the Hatter with a hard look before giving him a short nod. "Anything to get away from that idiot for a while."

Pride and frustration battled inside him over her almost casual regard for the little _shukum_ slurper. Tarrant pulled Alice towards the hedge as the rabbit and the butterfly disappeared beneath it and pulled her flush against him before the ground suddenly opened up beneath their feet, swallowing them whole.

0000000000000000

**Four down. =) **

**Hit that review button on your way out!**


	5. Bandersnatch!

**Augh, sorry about the late chapter guys, got caught up talking to a cousin I haven't seen in like four years. Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

><p>Alice buried her face into this stranger's shoulder, screaming at the top of her lungs as they fell through the rabbit hole, flashing past mysterious lights, broken furniture and shiny treasures. She felt his arms tighten around her, holding her almost possessively against his chest as they fell, fell fell-<p>

Alice felt her feet hit something solid and her body follow a second later until their tangled bodies crashed into the floor. She lifted her head, staring with wide eyes at the Hatter as his hat fell… up?

"Hold on-" He warned her.

She only had time to open her mouth to try to ask what he was talking about when he suddenly yanked her into his lap and rolled onto his back, curling into a ball as the room flipped itself over.

They fell to the new ground, and Hatter wobbled a little from the impact as his feet made contact with the tile. He righted Alice, beaming at her as she stared around the room. "Certainly you remember this place?"

Alice stared at him with frightened eyes. "No… I don't. Bloody hell… this is all a dream, isn't it?" She suddenly demanded. "I fell asleep in the maze." She lifted a hand and pinched her arm as hard as she could, ignoring the stares of McTwisp and the Hatter as she cringed, and pinched herself once more. "Wake up Alice…" She dropped her hand, glaring at the rabbit and the strange painted man. "Hmm…"

McTwisp fidgeted nervously. "What?" He glanced nervously towards Hatter. "She forgot again?"

The butterfly fluttered down to the Hatter's shoulder, and Alice's eyes widened as she took in its altered appearance. The face was old and wrinkly, and against his left eye was a thick monocle. "It's not her fault though, this time." He drawled. "Stupid girl let herself be knocked off a boat."

Alice glared at the insect, resisting the urge to march across the short distance between them and flick him off Hatter's shoulder. "I'm not stupid." She growled.

Hatter smiled as he moved forward, brushing past Alice on his way to the door. "Come on come on. Open the door McTwisp."

The rabbit glanced nervously from Alice to the Hatter before he hopped towards the curtain the Hatter was now standing in front of. He pulled a tiny brass key from his pocket as the Hatter drew back the curtain, and bent to unlock the tiny door Alice only just realized was hidden there.

"We won't fit through that!" She exclaimed.

The Hatter smirked, and Alice thought she saw something impish in that gleam that suddenly filled his wide eyes. "We won't need to fit through that door, Alice. McTwisp rarely has the Time to worry about Pishalver and Umplekuchen. Right McTwisp?"

The rabbit snorted and withdrew the key from the door. "There is never enough Time. There would be if you'd stop off and killing him."

The Hatter grinned. "I don't much care for Time and his tricksy little ways…"

"Clearly…"

Alice found herself staring in disbelief and perhaps a little fear at this strange conversation as the rabbit stepped back and clapped his hands. A thin golden line traced the shape of a rounded door in the wall. The paneling disappeared, opening up an archway to a long cobblestone path.

Alice peered around the Hatter as he turned to grin at her once more, her eyes narrowing as she took in the giant mushrooms, the colorful flowers that stood even higher than the hat on the Hatter's head. The sky was a brilliant, vibrant shade of blue and the colors of the plants were bright enough to have her eyes watering. "Curious…" She murmured.

The Hatter grinned, if it were possible, even wider. "Do you remember anything?" He asked hopefully.

Alice grimaced. "I keep feeling as though I do but… It's like…" She frowned. "It's like when you can't find the word you're looking for… and it's on the tip of your tongue. Or when you try to hold water in your bare hands..." She shook her head, frowning again. "This is such a weird dream…"

The Hatter sighed heavily, and opened his mouth to comment when the air was split by a furious howl.

The ground shook and a dozen little creatures leapt into the air, making their respective sounds of fright as a gigantic grey beast exploded onto the path, shaking dirt and stone and torn branches from its body as it galloped up the path only to skid to a halt and send a wave of dirt and shredded cobblestone towards the group.

Alice yelped, ducking behind the Hatter as the creature snorted and stepped closer, its watery, beady little eyes searching for her.

That was when the stench of the beast hit her, and caused her to freeze, not in fear but confusion.

The Hatter craned his neck, trying to see the woman cowering behind him. "Ur ye alrecht, laddie?"

Alice bit her lip, staring hard at the creature before her. "I know that smell." She stepped out from behind the Hatter's wide back, staring down the long set of steps at the creature as it snorted and nodded its head in her direction. Her own head fell to the side as she hesitantly descended towards the creature. The scent rolling off the beast was overpowering and Alice had to fight the blurring of her vision and the hazing in her mind to keep from falling over. She reached the path and the creature took a step back, staring determinedly at her.

Hatter watched, amazed as her hand lifted, hovering in the air above the Bandersnatch's nose before her slim fingers lowered to run through the coarse fur.

Alice's face split into a huge smile as she lifted her other hand to scratch the creature's neck as her other hand moved behind his ear. "I remember you! The... the Bandersnatch!" Her left hand moved from her friend's cheek to the three long scratches on her arm as she smiled thinly at the creature. "Hmm…" Her smile fell, and the Bandersnatch whined, butting his head into her hands. "I wonder if I truly remember you… How can I? This is a dream…" She murmured to herself, still slowly stroking the creature's face.

The Hatter was suddenly at her side, lifting a thimbled finger to touch the scars on her arm. "It's real. He gave you these, and then healed them." Alice turned her head to watch as his face became an emotionless mask, his wide eyes fixed on where his finger and her scars connected. "When you came to save me." He lifted his eyes, staring deeply into hers as Alice's expression switched to confusion. "Then you rode him Marmoreal, and later to the battle against the Bluddy Behg Hid and her Jabberwocky."

Alice shifted nervously beneath his intense stare, and she suddenly understood the careful mask.

She'd remembered this creature, an animal that had wounded her.

And she still couldn't remember him.

Why did that hurt him so, and why did his pain hurt her just as badly?

0000000000000000

**Five down! Huzzah! **

**Review review review!**


	6. Marmoreal

**_ Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I know this is way late. I won't bother with excuses, because they are feeble.**

**I would like to ask everyone to review, though. It's rather disheartening to try to churn out the new chapters when I see only a few hits per page. I'm not going to say that if you don't review, I won't finish the story, because I'm going to. But my style and quality of writing depends heavily on feedback from the people I'm trying to entertain. So... yeah. :) Please leave a review? Just so I know more than two people are actually reading this thing? Thanks!**

**/pathetic grovelling.**

* * *

><p>Alice shifted her eyes away from the Hatter's hardened gray ones and reached out to scratch the Bandersnatch behind the joint of his jaw. Her memory of it was unclear: She could vaguely remember coarse, grimy fur beneath her thighs and hands and a sense of fright, then another of gratitude and warmth. Her solid memory was what this creature was called, and it's horrendous smell, and a vague instinct that it was Friend, not Menace.<p>

She briefly debated telling the Hatter this, if only to assure him that her memory still had massive holes in it, but the thought suddenly seemed rather silly and she brushed it away, turning to smile softly at the rabbit and Hatter. "This is so surreal…" She chewed her lip and fisted her hands on her hips. "I still think this is a dream…"

Tarrant smirked at her and his hand suddenly lifted to yank one of her blond locks. "You need a haircut." He mumbled.

Alice returned the smile half-heartedly, all too aware of a painful tone behind those words and the flash of déjà vu. "So, Mister Mad Hatter, Misters Rabbit and Butterfly." She glanced at each of them in turn. "I believe the promise of fixing my memory was made, whether or not this is a dream." She lay a hand on the Bandersnatch's head and received a soft grunt from him in response. "So… how do we go about this?"

McTwisp hoped forward, all fidgety and anxious as he checked his pocket watch. "Great. Time's gone and twisted himself over again!" The rabbit huffed and shoved the watch back into his pocket. "I suppose we should return to Marmoreal. Perhaps her Majesty will know of a potion or spell…"

Tarrant nodded and turned to smile down at Alice, holding out his arm for her to take. "Micht Ah hae th' honur ay escortin' ye tae th' castle milady?"

Alice smiled half-heartedly, still wary of these 'forgotten friends'. Nonetheless, she slipped her arm through the crook of his elbow and allowed him to escort her down the stairs.

Alice felt herself wishing she had a dozen heads and twice that many eyes so she could look at everything at the same time. She tried to keep up as the Hatter pointed things and paths and landmarks and creatures out to her.

Her first shock came when he suddenly came to a halt and wheeled her around to face a gigantic talking lily.

Alice shrieked as the scowling Underlandian leaned over her and sneered. "That's not Alice! You brought the wrong Alice again." The flower scoffed.

McTwisp shook his head, glancing at Alice in amusement as she glared at the flower from Tarrant's side. "She's Alice alright."

"There was an accident Above." Absolem drawled. "The Hatter thought it would be beneficial to bring her here."

"It's what's best for her." Tarrant snapped.

Alice huffed, shifting slightly on her feet in discomfort, both from the sore soles and the sudden tone of the conversation. "I don't mean to be rude, but can we hurry?" She shifted again under their stares and gestured to her feet. "I've no shoes on."

The Hatter grinned, and before she could protest swept her up in his arms. He ignored her struggles and babbled protests and carried her towards the Bandersnatch, lifting her up into a side-saddle position on the beast's back. "How so very rude of me to forget that detail. I know!" He suddenly brightened, clasping his hands together as his eyes turned a much brighter yellow-green. "I shall make you a pair of boots!" He declared. "A lovely set of boots, fir for Underland's Champion! Ivory… or tan… hmm." His eyes were on her feet, mentally calculating her measurements when his gaze was interrupted by the hem of her dress. He frowned and tutted at the sight of the drab, hospital-gown like ensemble. "And of course dresses-"

"I couldn't let you do all that-" Alice interrupted. "That's so much work and-"

Tarrant stood on his tiptoes, ignoring the stares of the others and covered Alice's mouth with his hand and fixed her with a toothy smile that didn't quite reach his grey eyes. "Don't forget that you've forgotten who I am, Champion Alice." He said. He withdrew his hand and started back down the path, whistling for the Bandersnatch to follow.

It was by no means a short journey to Marmoreal, but Alice, so wrapped up in a conversation about the mystery of Time with the Hatter and McTwisp, was shocked when they suddenly came to the edge of a great cobblestone road leading to a magnificent white-stone castle. She heard herself gasp at the beauty of it and felt a pair of eyes burning into the side of her head.

She glanced sideways, expecting to see one of her companions staring back at her but Hatter and the Rabbit were already moving forward once more.

Alice stared after the Hatter, an almost guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach as the Bandersnatch lumbered up the road.

She made her eyes linger over every part of him she could see from behind. There was no flicker, no flash of memory. She gripped the fur beneath her hands a little tighter and the Bandersnatch seemed to understand. The beast picked up the pace and soon Alice was carefully examining the Hatter from the side.

Nothing.

Alice sighed quietly, turning to instead examine the castle. "What is this place?" She asked.

"The heart of Marmoreal." Tarrant replied. "The White Castle, haem ay th' white queen."

Alice smirked as his voice slipped into that Scottish brogue again. "Have I met her before?"

"Aye." He turned to fix her with a hopeful smile. "A few times. Fooght as 'er champion against th' Jabbahwocky lest time ye waur haur."

Alice grimaced. "What is a Jabberwocky?"

McTwisp tutted as Tarrant opened his mouth to reply. "Let's not overload her with information Tarrant." He hopped through the impressive entrance to the courtyard, his nose in the air as he sniffed for the White Queen. "This way."

0000000000000000

Mirana glided along the stone path, practically glowing in all her pale, colorless glory as she twirled beneath the trees.

Underland had been recovering well in the years since her sister's disappearance. The trees were happier, the non-sentient flowers were singing once more. You couldn't walk through the forests for more than a few yards before coming across another nest or den, the sounds of a happy little family hiding in their little homes. The skies were a bright, clear blue. Everything was brighter, everything was more colorful. Everything was right and proper again.

Except the Hatter…

Her mind lingered briefly over the things she'd heard about her royal milliner. Of course… they could just be rumors that would do more harm than good-

Mirana froze, and turned to see the little escort party making its way towards her.

And riding on the back of the Bandersnatch…

"Alice!" She dashed forward as the girl slid gracefully off the Bandersnatch and to the cobbled path and threw her arms around Alice before she could protest. "Oh Alice, you've returned!" She kissed each of Alice's cheeks, missing the shocked expression on the Champion's face as she released Alice so she could grab her arm and tug her towards the palace. "Oh Underland will rejoice when they hear of your return! We should throw a party! A ball!"

"Majesty-"

"You must tell me of your adventures, of Aboveland. Are you here to stay? Have you done everything you left to do?"

"Your highness!"

"You've gotten taller, and your face is darker! How curious-"

"MIRANA!" Mirana (and the rest of the group) froze, turning to stare at the Hatter as his eyes faded from orange back to emerald. He exhaled heavily and grinned. "You're getting as bad as I, Majesty."

Mirana returned his slight smile. "Perhaps. My apologies." She pulled Alice into another hug. "I've just missed you so." She pulled back from the hug, holding Alice out at arms-length to examine her.

Alice grimaced. "I… think I missed you as well… Whoever you are…"

Mirana blinked, shocked. Wasn't this Alice? Of course it was! Her skin was darker and her hair was longer and there was a bruise shadowing her cheek, but… "Are you not the Alice?"

"That's actually why we came here first, Majesty." McTwisp bounced forward, wringing his hands. "She um… well she isn't… exactly Alice…"

Tarrant growled. "She _**is**_ exactly Alice."

"The stupid girl went and injured herself Mirana, is what these two are trying to say." Absolem barked in an annoyed voice. "She doesn't remember anything or anyone except Bandersnatch."

Alice shifted in Mirana's grip, keeping her gaze determinedly away from the Hatter. "I'm not stupid. I didn't mean to forget."

Mirana released Alice and clapped her hands together, undaunted by this news. "Whatever has happened, she's returned to us. So there's no reason not to have a party, seeing as we'll have this fixed in no time."

Alice was jerked forward as Mirana grabbed her hand again and took off, chattering about this and that: ideas for the party, potions to try, updating Alice on the things about Underland that Alice assumed she was supposed to know something about.

She glanced behind her, expecting to find Tarrant, McTwisp and Absolem, but was met only by the rabbit, hopping quietly along behind them. "Where did the others go?" She asked.

Mirana paused, glancing behind her as McTwisp did the same.

"Hatter! Absolem?" The rabbit frowned. "Where have they gotten off to?"

Mirana sighed. "Well you can't expect Absolem to hang around. He's been acting odd lately. Won't let anyone near the Orraculum… And poor Hatter. Well…" Mirana sighed again, moving once again down the hall, albeit at a much slower pace. "Things being as they are…"

"What things?" Alice asked.

"Well…" Mirana shrugged. "The Hatter is… a rather odd fellow. He's hard to read, but for being so inconsistent and unpredictable…"

"He's rather consistent and predictable." McTwisp finished. "We at least know what to expect from him. It's the when and how that are uncertain. Since... the battle, however…"

"He's just not the same. It's as though he's trying to be himself, and failing." Mirana shook her head and reaffixed the airy smile on her face. "It's not something you should worry yourself over Alice. I'm sure he's only worried about you."

"No, he's quite upset with her." Alice jumped, whipping her head around to see a rotund black-and-blue cat floating lazily alongside her, wearing a smile that showed off every one of its sharp, shiny teeth. "And here he thought you'd keep all your little promises…" He grinned even wider, earning a sharp glare from Mirana.

"Stop it, Chessur. You aren't helping."

Alice stared at the cat guiltily. "What all did I promise him?" Whether or not this was a dream, she felt guilty. She wanted to know why.

"You promised to return 'before he knew it', and that you wouldn't forget him. You even exchanged tokens." His grin took on a different tone, but she ignored it.

"What tokens? That necklace he had?" She asked.

The cat nodded, propping his elbow on his wrist and dropping his chin into his palm. "Yes. And he gave you the feather from the Otherlandian Peacock."

Mirana pushed open a wide white door and very nonchalantly ducked just in time to avoid a glass that had been chucked at her head.

"Yoo're late fur tea!"

Alice stared at the frail-looking hare as he turned back to the massive pot on the stove, tossing something inside with a splash before turning to a pile of potatoes. "Who is that?" She asked.

Chessur chuckled dryly as he hovered over to the counter, poking through one of the jars. "The March Hare. Resident Lunatic and best friend to the Resident Mad Man."

The hare froze, snapped from his mumblings by the familiar voice. He turned to peer curiously at Alice, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He jumped and jabbed an accusing finger in her direction, his mad eyes round an untrusting. "Ah knuhw ye!" He screeched. "Yoo're th' laddie 'at stole mah ladle!"

Alice blinked. "No I didn't… you're holding your ladle."

The hare blinked a few times before looking down at the utensil. His lips cracked back into an insane grin. "Ah, so ah ahm! Wee lil' devil!"

Alice giggled, sliding onto one of the stools at the counter Mirana was suddenly busy behind. "You're rather mad… aren't you?" She asked with a smile.

"Twinkle twinkle li'l BAT, hoo Ah wonder whaur yoo're at!"

Mirana smiled fondly at the hare before returning her attentions to Alice. "He is so delightful to have around. You would have tea with him and Mallymkun and the Hatter when you were little."

Alice sighed. "I wish I could remember… if this isn't a dream. It all sounds like I had such a wonder of a childhood here…"

Mirana smiled. "It is why you called this place Wonderland." Mirana reached out to brush the back of her hand against Alice's cheek. "Don't worry dear, we'll fix your memory in no time." The queen dropped her hand and began to examine the ingredients stacked along the counter. "Now let's see… where to begin… I wonder…" She turned to a shelf set between the high crystal windows. "Hmmhmhmhmhmmmm…"

McTwisp scrambled up onto the stool next to Alice, nervously sniffing the various boxes and vials. "What if this doesn't work majesty?"

Mirana returned with a heavy tome and dropped it onto the counter, letting it fall open to a page near the middle as Chessur laughed in response. "Oh it will. She remembered the Bandersnatch."

Alice shifted on her stool, grimacing up at the cat. "Why is that? Why do I remember that he's called the Bandersnatch, but almost nothing else? Why do I remember that smell, but I can't remember all of you?" She asked.

Mirana tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well… Bandersnatch certainly has a… distinct smell. To forget it, even a little would probably mean your memory was damaged beyond repair."

Chessur nodded in agreement. "Take it as a good sign, Alice. It means your memories are still there, they're just out of reach at the moment."

0000000000000000

Tarrant slumped in the ancient armchair that sat in the corner of the royal workshop.

His mind was chugging along at a sluggish pace, mostly random thoughts or mental static. Every once in a while though…

_HOW_ could she forget him? Even if she was injured? She'd promised! She'd…

He groaned and dropped his face into his hands. She'd remember some stupid beast that had tried to kill her, _twice_, but couldn't remember him! Couldn't remember their tea parties, how he'd risked his life to keep her freedom intact. How she'd come to save him…

Or that they'd kissed! But she could remember that _MONSTER_!

Tarrant's face twisted into a pained expression as he realized the violent and angry path his emotions and thoughts were turning down. He took a deep breath and leaned back against the chair, staring blankly at the ceiling.

_It's not fair_… He thought. _But it's not her fault_. The reasoning felt feeble in his mind. He felt hurt, betrayed, furious… WHY?

He leapt to his feet and in one rage-filled movement swept everything off the nearby table. He gripped the edge and flipped the table into the air, watching with grim satisfaction as two of the legs snapped off and knocked over a set of mannequins.

The Hatter snorted and turned away from the mess, stomping towards the wide window set on the east-facing wall. He glared out across the lawn, his eyes falling on the Bandersnatch as it playfully roared at a group of flamingos and chased after them.

_Stupid beast_…

0000000000000000

**Aww, poor Hatter.**

**Again, I eat reviews like candy, and I have a raging sweet tooth! So hit that button and gimmie a review!**


	7. D1: Potions, Lotions, and a Late Stroll

Chess reappeared, flicking his tail almost lazily to clear the smoke as he grinned at the shocked, gasping trio. The Hare had retreated under the stove, and his garbled Outlandish curses were the only sign that he was still there.

Mirana coughed, waving her hands in front of her face as she gave Alice an apologetic smile. "Hmm… that didn't work…"

Alice shook her head grimly, trying to flatten down her now frizzy hair. "Not quite." She made a disgusted face. "My teeth hurt. Like I've been chewing on foil…"

Mirana let out a nervous chuckle. "Yes well... Wishful Thinking can sometimes do that. Let's see…" She trailed her finger down the page, frowning at the lists of ingredients and instructions. "Hmm… Maybe the lacewings are past their prime…"

McTwisp sighed heavily, rubbing the face of his watch on the inside of his jacket. "Do you think the apothecary would have any at this time of the month?"

Alice licked her teeth, her face twisted in disgust. "Are my teeth supposed to taste like they're coated in fur?"

Mirana and Chess chuckled. "Maybe we should just drop her on her head again." The grinning blue cat suggested.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him. "Are there other potions we can try?"

"Oh yes." Mirana assured her, flipping to a new page. "The world of potions is a vast one, and there are many different solutions that solve the same problem in their own way. Ah! Here's one… Let's see… Snipped snarfle pod leaves…" She dropped a handful of wriggling black leaves into the pot. In Alice's opinion, they looked like little leeches.

As she watched Mirana add and stir, she wondered dully if all potion ingredients sounded and/or looked terrifying, or if that was just Mirana's personal choice…

0000000000000000

Tarrant sullenly jabbed the needle through the decorative flower, barely flinching as it pierced his finger for what felt like the dozenth time.

He was hunched over his work table, his mind buzzing with mental static. Hatting required such little thought from him, it was almost automatic. Luckily and in a contrary sort of way, it also kept his mind mostly absorbed with trivial matters so he was safe from wandering thoughts of a certain blonde.

He was frustrated, and more than a little angry and perhaps a little jealous, but his work kept those emotions in check.

He set the hat on the wooden head and stepped back to examine it.

"They're wonderful!"

Tarrant let out a strangled yelp, jumping away from the voice.

Alice stared at him, shocked, for a moment before she broke out in a fit of laughter.

Tarrant relaxed and after a few seconds joined her in laughing. "You shouldn't sneak up on people. Naughty."

Alice smiled up at him. "Sorry. The queen said you get rather caught up in your work."

Tarrant waved his hands, grinning toothily at her. "Don't worry about it. What are you doing here?" His eyes suddenly lit up, and his expression became hopeful as he leaned towards her. "Did the queen fix your memory?"

Alice shook her head and her smile turned sad. "No. She tried a few mixtures, but everything I remembered were very vague and had mostly to do with my family. There were a few others… but they were mostly just thoughts or feelings." She shrugged and dropped her eyes from his as they turned a bleak gray, glancing first at her feet, then his work table. "She… the queen I mean… She said you were the best hat maker in all of Underland."

Tarrant beamed down at her, his eyes a deep emerald. "Well… if the queen thsaid thso." He lisped.

Alice giggled, glad he was smiling once again. "I see she was right. These hats are lovely."

Tarrant grinned even wider as he lifted his latest creation from the wooden head and transferred it to hers. He dropped it onto her curly golden locks and stepped back to admire the look. He cupped his chin with one hand and crossed the other against his chest fixing her with a studious expression. "Hmm…"

Alice smiled hopefully, even tilting her head to the side and batting her eye lashes. "How do I look?"

The Hatter grimaced and yanked the hat off her head, throwing it off somewhere into the room where it disappeared behind another heap of fabric. "Green is not the right color for you… nor is a fake frog on a lily pad." He pursed his lips, and suddenly smiled. "A sun hat! Soft blues… maybe lavender… Hmm…"

Alice giggled. "You don't have to-"

His hands were suddenly on her shoulders, steering her around until she stood in front of his work table and grinned down at her. "I know I don't have to. I wouldn't if I didn't want to." His eyes brightened as she returned his smile before he stepped back to set about examining her head. In his mind's eye, fabric was swirling around her head, closely followed by thread and fabric flowers, scissors and buttons and hat pins. First one style materialized on her head, then another. The second switched colors and flower types, and then the flower was transferred to a third hat style. Nine combinations passed through his mind after that before he smiled, triumphant. "Yes… it'll be perfect!" He declared.

Alice chuckled, ducking out of his way as he launched himself at the table, yanking a roll of fabric towards him. "Do you mind if I watch?" She asked.

The Hatter dropped the roll and turned to grin at her. "No you can't watch! It must be a surprise!" He said.

Alice couldn't help but laugh. "Must it?" She clasped her hands behind her back. "I suppose I shall have to go back to bed then…"

Tarrant blinked. "Back? Have you already been?" He asked.

Alice chuckled. "Hatter… It's almost tomorrow."

Tarrant blinked again before he turned fast enough to nearly dislodge his hat. He frowned at the window, only now noticing just how dark it was outside. "Time, you _slurvish guddler's scut_…"

"What?"

Tarrant smiled. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't sully your ears with swears." He replied softly. "What are you doing up so late?"

Alice's face fell, along with her gaze. "I… can't sleep. I don't… really want to sleep."

Tarrant cocked his head to the side, starring curiously at her. "Why not? Bad dreams?"

Alice turned away, hugging herself nervously. "Well... yes and no. I… I'm afraid if I go to sleep, I'll wake up and find out all of _this_ was a dream. And I'll be back, stuck with that wretched little man." She trailed a hand over a bundle of soft, almost fluffy fabric. "I don't want to go back to that. It's not that I'm afraid of him... just of that life, I suppose." Her words were cut off when she felt something touch her shoulder and glanced down to see a rough, thimbled hand. Alice turned, smiling half-heartedly up at the Hatter.

"Why… Alice?" He asked sadly. "Why are you so sure this is a dream?"

"Because it's too wonderful to be real." She murmured, turning away again.

Tarrant let his hand drop from her shoulder as his chest constricted painfully. She'd not only forgotten him… but she was positive this was a dream because of her happiness here.

Tarrant spun away from her, grasping the sides of his work table in an attempt to control the Madness as it raged inside him.

So he wasn't real. None of this was real. This was just some sick game her subconscious was playin-

"Hatter." Tarrant jerked upright, staring down at the hand on his forearm. His orange eyes flickered up to meet her chocolate ones, and very slowly his eyes faded back to gray-green. Alice smiled softly up at him. "Are you alright?"

The Hatter was silent for a moment, simply staring down at her until her smile disappeared. He lifted a hand and brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face before cupping her chin. When she smiled again, he returned it with one of his own. "I'm better now that you're back where you belong. In Underland." He dropped his hand to grab hers. "Come on, you should go back to bed." His voice was quiet, but Alice was happy to see his eyes slowly fading to green. He seemed… happier when his eyes were that emerald shade.

So her reply was teasing and just a tad childish. "But I'm not the least bit tired." She followed after him though, watching him from the corner of her eye.

He felt familiar, smelled, looked, and sounded familiar. But for the life of her, she couldn't remember him. There was nothing!

Tarrant glanced down at her, and noticed her furtive studying. He looked away before she could catch him, but there was a shadow of a grin on his face. She was trying, he could see it. Did that mean he was real? He felt a flicker of hope attach to that shadowy smile. Maybe he was real…

They walked in silence through the halls, enjoying the quiet of the night and the presence of one another until Tarrant pulled them to a stop and chuckled quietly. "I've just realized I have no idea where your rooms are."

Alice smiled and gestured down a hall to their left. "I think it's down this way. That statue looks familiar."

Tarrant corrected their path, slowly brushing his thumb over the back of her hand as they walked. "So… I… I meant to ask you…" He chewed his lip, staring ahead of them as he tried to un-jumble his thoughts. "We, that is to say, Thackery, Mally and I, are hosting a tea party. Here. In the garden." His eyes slid sideways to meet hers. "Tomorrow."

Alice smiled. "It sounds lovely."

"So you'll come? I mean-" Tarrant faltered, his free hand suddenly fidgeting with his bow tie. "What I mean to say is will you… accompany me? As my guest… of honor?" He grimaced nervously.

Alice smiled up at him, and nodded. "I'd love to."

Tarrant grinned toothily down at her. "Great… wonderful! It will be like old times!" He declared. "And who knows?" His eyes gleamed as she giggled in response. "It may bring back that memory of yours!"

Alice nodded. "You know, the cat… Chessur." She particularized. "He said my remembering the Bandersnatch's scent was a good sign."

Tarrant tensed, and exhaled slowly through his nose. "Really now?"

If Alice noticed the sudden change in his mood, she wisely ignored it. "The queen said the Bandersnatch has a very unique and distinct smell. She and Chessur agreed that it was a good sign. That my memories of this place are still there, just hidden away."

Tarrant felt himself relax, and when she glanced up at him he offered her a reassuring smile. "And we'll have them, Alice. I swear I'll find your memories for you."

Alice squeezed his hand and gestured towards one of the doors behind them. "That's my room. It's got the funny little face in the grains." She told him softly.

Tarrant looked, and his own face split into a gap-toothed grin. "So it does. Well then." He leaned down at the same time he lifted their clasped hands, and kissed her knuckles. "Sweet dreams milady."

Alice smiled and made a showy little curtsey. "And you, good sir."

Tarrant released her hand and backed down the hall, grinning. "Goodnight Alice."

Alice smiled, reaching for her door as he disappeared around the corner. _He's such a strange man… _She thought._ I wish I could remember him_… _I wish I could be sure he wasn't a dream..._

She sighed and retreated into her room, shutting the door as quietly as possible behind her. She leaned back against the oak slab, smiling fondly around her room. It was truly fit for a princess, slightly smaller but much more comfortable and less stuffy then the room she'd been forced to live in the last few days. There was a plush couch, and a fireplace and a wardrobe and vanity and a bed with a mattress lighter than air, and a down blanket that was so warm and soft. Everything was white, as was the rest of the castle. But it wasn't… sterile, like you might expect. It was a comforting thing actually… The only colorful thing in the room was the metal pitcher filled with pink orchid blossoms on the vanity table.

Her eyes fell to the bed, and she blinked in confusion.

The orchids weren't the only splash of color.

There on top of the comforter rested a single black rose.

Warily, she stepped closer to the bed and plucked the rose from the comforter. Sighing heavily, she realized it wasn't black, but a red so dark it was nearly black.

_Red means… love… right? I wonder if whoever left this has the right room? _She found herself thinking. _Surely no one would leave it for me… Right?_

0000000000000000

**Ooooh, the rose! Who is it? **

**I know!**

**I bet no one who reviews will get it right. *hint hint nudge nudge go review poke poke***


	8. D2: Sticky Buns and Disgruntled Mice

Alice woke, well-rested and reveling in that early-morning, loose and drowsy feeling that accompanied a good night's sleep. She shifted under her blanket, snuggling into her pillow as she replayed parts of last night's dream in her mind. The Hatter, the rabbit and the Bandersnatch and Queen Mirana…

She sighed, that wonderful fresh-woken feeling abruptly dissolving.

She had just known it was too good to be tru-

"Good morning Champion Alice! Rise and shine! I've brought you some freshly baked buns and morning tea!"

Alice carefully pushed herself up from the cocoon of comforters and pillows, more than a little confused as she watched a young woman cross the… white carpet to pull the white curtains back from the crystal windows.

Alice gasped, leaping from the heavenly bed and rushing to the window.

Underland stretched out below her, basking in the dawn light.

"But…" She shook her head. "But _how_?" She murmured.

"What was that, Lady Champion?" The handmaiden asked.

Alice bit her lip, turning to offer the girl a shy smile. "Oh… nothing. And please, just Alice."

The handmaiden bowed her head, and gestured to the tray seated on the lounge at the foot of Alice's bed. "Of course, Alice. I've brought your breakfast, and once you've finished I'll be back to help you with your morning routine."

"Oh." Alice flushed. "No, that's quite alright. Thank you. Oh… but… well I still don't exactly…" She shrugged. "Have my memory back. I'd be most grateful for help finding my way around the castle."

The handmaiden blinked, taken aback. "Oh… very well. The bathroom is fully stocked, and I think the queen asked the royal milliner to craft you some new clothes." When Alice only looked at her in confusion, the handmaiden shrugged. "He gave me a pile of outfits and asked that I deliver them to you this morning. I can bring them in when you finish eating."

Alice smiled. "Thank you. And…" Alice frowned slightly, trying to remember if she'd heard of any 'royal milliners'. "Who is the milliner?" She asked. "I'd like very much to thank him."

The handmaiden let out a small, nervous giggle. "They call him the Hatter. He's quite mad. A rather strange man."

"You mean that... Tarrant Hightopp?"

The girl pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Hmm… I think that's his name… yes. But I only ever hear people call him 'Hatter'. Have you met him?" She asked.

Alice smiled softly. "Yes, I have."

"It was so strange this morning…" The woman sighed, her expression thoughtful. "I haven't seen him so… happy in so very long. He was practically skipping!" She let out another small giggle.

Alice's smile brightened. "That's good then." Her eyes flickered to the tea and buns, and she felt her mouth begin to water.

The handmaiden noticed the direction of Alice's attention, and curtsied. "I'll leave you to it then, Alice."

"Oh!" Alice's hand shot out to grab the girl's elbow. "Wait, I don't believe I asked your name."

The girl smiled, and curtsied again. "Tialla. Tialla Islohaer."

Alice smiled. "It's very nice to meet you Tialla, and thank you."

Tialla nodded and backed from the room, leaving Alice to sit on the lounge and lift one of the fluffy, sticky rolls to her lips.

She could barely hold back the groan that tried to escape her at the taste. The bread was light and airy and the sauce was perfect: not overly sweet, but just right. She savored the bite for a moment before washing it down with a sip of tea.

Her eyes widened as the warm liquid slid down her throat. She was convinced there was no other taste like it in the world. There was no way to describe the flavor, no words close enough.

She licked her lips, smiling absently at the wall opposite her as she sipped the tea and nibbled on the buns.

So… Was this all a dream? Dreams were warped versions of reality, so it stood to reason that even though a whole day had seemingly passed, that could just be dream-time and she could still be back in Ascot Manor, dreading her life and desperate for escape.

Why then could she feel the pain when she pinched herself, taste the food as though it were real?

And… were you supposed to be so aware of dreams?

She shook her head, banishing all thoughts of dreams and reality and focusing instead on her breakfast.

0000000000000000

She finished her rolls and tea, and poked her head out the door to find Tialla conversing with… a knight wearing a rook-shaped helmet? No… his head was the chess piece! Alice shook her head, clearing her thoughts and waited until Tialla's companion saluted her and wandered off before calling for her.

"Tialla?"

The handmaiden turned, slightly flushed and beaming at Alice. "Yes Alice?"

"I was wondering if you weren't too busy, if you could bring me some clothes?" She asked.

Tialla nodded. "Of course! Be back before you know it!" And with that, she turned and hurried down the hall, leaving a suddenly confused Alice behind her.

Alice frowned, slowly retreating back into her room as something in her memory stirred. Something sad… She could feel pain. Not… physical pain. There was a flash of orange, shadows lurking just beyond her field of vision…

She shut her eyes as tightly as she could, scrunching her face up in concentration. "What are you trying to remember Alice?" She whispered to herself.

An hour and a half later, her hair pulled back in a loose knot at the base of her neck, dressed in on of the lovely gowns (a pale blue sundress) from the mountain of dresses that Tarrant had made for her, she wandered through the halls alone, having lost her tour guide to some urgent happenings elsewhere in the castle. She'd found her way to the first floor and was now looking for the Hatter, or at least another set of stairs.

Finding the Hatter last night had been luck really. She'd been wandering around, lost, when she heard movement in a nearby room.

Now she was trying to retrace her steps, and failing. Miserably so. So she decided to try and find her way outside.

She turned the corner, absently admiring the paintings lining the wall when her gaze drifted towards the floor and an odd trio snatched her attentions.

The Cheshire cat was hovering about the rabbit, McTwisp, who seemed to be conversing with a tiny little mouse.

Alice approached them, smiling warily at the strange cat once he'd spotted her. "Hello Chessur, McTwisp."

"Sleep well, love?" Chessur asked with one of his fang-filled grins.

Alice nodded, smiling in return. "Very well, thank you."

"I see Hatter made good on his promise." McTwisp commented almost absently.

Alice smiled, glancing down at the powder blue dress and pale white boots. "Yes… I was actually looking for him."

"Whot do you wont with the 'Atta?" The mouse demanded, fisting her tiny paws on her hips.

Alice stared down at the mouse, shocked by the hostility from the little creature. "Well firstly I want to thank him for the clothes."

"Well ah'll be sure ta thank 'im for ya. Now scampah off Alice."

Alice's eyes narrowed. Sensing the tension in the air, McTwisp made a nervous sound and scooped the mouse up into his hand, placing her on his shoulder. "Mally, be nice!" The mouse grumbled sullenly on his shoulder, crossing her arms and glaring at the wall. McTwisp sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't mind her Alice." He gave her a nervous and apologetic smile, and pointed down the hallway to their left. "The Hatter's workroom is just down this hallway, then take a right first chance. Come on Mally." He hopped away, careful of the mouse on his shoulder. "Let's go supervise the set up."

Alice glared after them, her narrow eyes set on the tiny creature. "Who was that?" She asked.

Cheshire chuckled darkly. "Mallymkun. Don't mind her, she's just a tad disappointed, and maybe a little jealous."

"Jealous?" Alice parroted.

"She is rather… possessive of Tarrant." He clarified with a wide grin.

Alice couldn't stop the flush that heated her cheeks, so she settled for turning away from him and marching down the hall. "And why is she so terribly disappointed in me?"

Cheshire shrugged, floating lazily beside her on his belly. "You've lost your memory. She went to visit Tarrant a short time after your arrival apparently. He was skulking about in his work room, and it was a terrible mess. I think that she believed his fits would cease with you back here."

Alice paused, a sudden prickle of fearful hesitation in her stomach. "Fits of what?"

Cheshire grinned and nodded. "Madness, of course. He's terribly mad you know. Then again, we're all mad here. Tarrant's just… more mad than most. Every once in a while, he'll lose his temper and the Madness will take over. Does that frighten you?"

Alice glared at the cat and spun away once more. "Of course not. Why should it? I'm not afraid of a little Madness." She growled.

Cheshire merely chuckled, floating along beside her as she followed McTwisp's directions. It only took a few minutes, and once they turned the corner she began to recognize the path that led her to him last night.

She lifted her hand for the knob and hesitated.

Everyone was so sure Hatter was wild and uncontrollable and loony it seemed. He'd been… so calm last night though. Yes, she could feel his anger, hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes as they changed orange…

But he'd never once showed her hostility. Had he?

She shook her head and grabbed the handle, rapping her knuckles against the wood as she pushed the door open. "Hatter?" She called. "Are you in here?"

Darkness suddenly fell over her eyes following a nervous chuckle. "What are you doing in here? Trying to see your surprise, naughty!" Hatter giggled, forcing her from the room and pulling the door shut again behind him. He released Alice and leaned back against the door, smiling down at her. "Can I help you?"

Alice smiled as she stepped back, though slightly disappointed she hadn't been able to see her hat. "I came to thank you for the clothes." She told him, twirling so he could watch the sundress flare out around her knees. "I love them."

Tarrant coughed, nervously tugging on a lock of his hair as he watched her twirl. "Heh… you look… great!" His voice was high and squeaky and he coughed again to clear his throat. "Beautiful."

Alice smiled. "Thanks. How did you do it?" She asked. "I mean… only just yesterday you said you'd make them…"

Tarrant gave her a proud, toothy grin. "I'm a fast worker and…" His smile turned shy and he gave a nervous bob of his shoulders. "I… made a few while you were away, anticipating your minimal material return."

"More like a few hundred." Chess corrected.

Tarrant shot the cat a glare before smiling at Alice once more. "Have you eaten?" Alice nodded, still awed over the fact that he had apparently been making dresses since they last met. The Hatter grinned. "Splendid! Would you like to take a walk with me then?"

0000000000000000

**I never cared much for Mallymkun. =_=**

**Review, pwetty pwease?**


	9. A Walk Through the Woods

**Whooo-hooo! Chapter nine, which is where we stopped last time!**

* * *

><p>Alice tried to memorize the twists and turns of the halls, paying careful attention to the tiniest of details in hopes she would soon be able to find her way around as Tarrant pulled her along, chatting away happily about his work and life with some prompting and prodding from Alice.<p>

He soon guided them outside and led her through the garden, chatting away about a lady of the court who wanted a hat that was ridiculous even to him.

"-four feet tall which is nuts." He sighed.

Alice covered her mouth with her free hand as she laughed. "It would have been quite the sight though!" She giggled.

Hatter smiled at her fondly before looking away across the gardens. He suddenly stopped and pointed to their left. "Look, that's where the tea will be held."

Alice turned to follow his finger and watched as the chess piece soldiers carried another table into position. There was a Dodo in a waistcoat with a cane directing the soldiers, calling out directions and requests. A young bloodhound trotted after the Dodo, a clipboard clamped in its mouth.

"Should we help them?" Alice asked.

Hatter shook his head. "They're almost done. Besides, I… I want to take you somewhere. I think…" He hesitated a bit, watching her in his peripheral vision as he pulled her along. "Well I think it might bring something back. Hopefully, maybe." He frowned as his voice became more rushed and high-pitched. "Possibly. I mean, it could or it couldn't but if it did… And it was after all, a rather important stop on our journey and-"

"Hatter!"

Tarrant grimaced. "I'm fine."

Alice smiled, but it soon faded away as they passed beneath the great front gate. "Hatter?"

"Hmm?"

Alice bit her lip as she glanced up at the side of his face. "I remembered something this morning, and I wanted to ask you about it."

Hatter blinked, and felt a tentative bubble of hope rise in his chest. "You can always ask me anything, Alice."

Alice licked her lips, watching her feet as they wandered down the cobbled road. "I… I left Underland, right?" She murmured.

She felt Hatter tense beside her as his grip tightened around her hand to a point just short of pain. "You had things you felt needed attending to in Aboveland. I don't know what they were, you never told me."

Alice stared with wide-eyed confusion up at the painted milliner. His voice was so cold, so distant. It shocked her to hear it coming from his mouth. Had her leaving really been so terrible to him? "Well I… I remember feeling sad. No…" She frowned, missing the way his eyes flickered to her as they faded to blue. "Sad isn't… a strong enough word I think. But the reason I ask is because I started remembering when Tialla, my handmaiden… Well I'd asked her if she could find me something, and before she left, she'd said 'be back before you know it'. I remembered strange shadows, and a long tunnel…" She glanced nervously up at Hatter. His eyes had turned a dull sage-like green and there was a sad little smile on his face. "I just wondered if you could help me figure it out. If you knew anything about it."

Tarrant slowly seemed to relax. "That's what you told me just before you left. You drank the Jabberwocky blood and wished to go home." His voice was soft, but his again. The cold detachment was gone. "It was a lie but…" He shrugged, still wearing that sad little smile. "You're back all the same. Well, half-back, but we'll find your memories soon enough."

Alice nodded. "I hope so…" She murmured. "I feel as though I'm… letting everyone down-"

Tarrant frowned down at her and his eyes flashed a dangerous yellow. "Who gave you that ridiculous idea? You suffered a head injury, not volunteered for a lobotomy."

Alice let out a short, disbelieving chuckle and gave him an odd look. "I just… well I can't remember anything and…"

"And what?"

Alice shrugged. "The little dormouse… Mally. And Chessur and Mirana and McTwisp… well they've all said something like… they thought 'things would get better' with me back."

Tarrant's eyes narrowed, but he kept his mouth shut. Those idiots… what things were supposed to get better? Things were just fine. They had no idea what they were talking about. Chessur he could understand saying something like that… but Mally?

"-alright?"

Tarrant blinked down at Alice, startled from his thoughts by Alice's concerned voice. "Huh?"

Alice frowned. "You didn't hear me, so I asked if you were alright."

"Oh." Tarrant gave her an apologetic smile. "What did you ask me?"

"I was wondering where it was that we're going." She gestured around them. "You've led us to the forest."

They were on a lonely dirt path, winding between the thick trees and giant mushrooms.

Tarrant grinned, gesturing deeper into the woods. "Through the Tugley Woods. It's not too far. Not close, but not far."

0000000000000000

It seemed to Alice that the further they traveled into the woods, the tenser Hatter became beside her. She glanced up at him from the corner of her eye, and noticed how yellow his eyes had become. His free hand had curled into a white-knuckled fist and his expression was a pained glare.

"Hatter?" She asked, her voice barely above a murmur. "Are you alright?"

He glanced sideways at her and replied with a short, stiff nod. "I don't come this way if I can help it." His eyes slid forward again and seemed to harden. "I never can. No matter how I try, I can't _not_ return."

Alice watched him, how his yellow eyes flecked with blue and wondered what he meant. She wanted to ask him, terribly. But she didn't want what seemed like painful memories to be brought back to the surface because of her own missing memory. So she settled for squeezing his hand and pulling him to a stop. "We can go back, Hatter. If going where we're going will hurt you, I'll find a different way to remember."

Tarrant stared blankly down at her, taken aback by the offer. For a tiny, itty-bitty moment, he considered turning them around.

He took a deep breath, and fixed a smile on, pulling her back towards their destination. "I only have six days to fix your memories, Alice, and then I have to take you back Above."

"Will it really only have been a few minutes?" She asked. "How is that possible?"

Tarrant grinned. "I don't know. I don't care to know Time or his ways. He and I are no great friends."

Alice couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her. She opened her mouth to say something when he suddenly froze beside her. She was in front of him before she realized his tightened grip on her was holding her back, and glanced into his suddenly gray-flecked eyes. "Hatter?"

Tarrant glanced at her before his eyes began to survey the clearing. "This is it."

Alice frowned at the quiet, almost fearful tone his voice had taken on. "Hatter… are you alright?"

Tarrant gave a stiff nod and started forward, his eyes sweeping the clearing as Alice's adjusted to the shadowy scenery and thick screen of dust. Skeletal remains of old buildings rose from the dirt, charred and crumbling, and the ground was scarred by angry scorch marks.

Alice was overcome by an ominous feeling, and the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand on end. "Hatter… what is this place?"

Tarrant dropped her hand, letting his own fall limp by his side as he stepped closer to the center of the clearing, his eyes never ceasing their movement around the ruins. "The ancestral home of the Hightopp clan…" He swallowed hard. "What's left of it at least."

Alice watched his back sadly as he moved to the side, trailing his hands over a broken railing. "Where are they?"

"I'm all that's left."

Alice followed after him, staying back a few feet, following an inexplicable instinct to give him room. "Did I meet your family?"

Tarrant turned to her. "No, you and I met long after Horvendush day." He murmured. "But you've been here." He lifted his eyes, staring hopefully into her eyes. "We were chased here by Stayne and the Red Knights. And… and before you left… we were here."

Alice wrapped her arms around herself, gripping her elbows as she turned to search the surroundings for any hint, any glimmer of a memory.

Alice shuddered as she turned in place, staring hard into the shadows, over every mark on the ground.

She turned until she was facing a low, gnarled stump, and froze.

"_You've lost your Muchness_."

Alice frowned. "I know this place…"

"Really?" Tarrant's eyes were wide with shock and hope. "You do?"

Alice frowned. "Well… it was part of an almost-memory… it just… feels familiar." Alice gave a frustrated sigh. "I know this place, I've been here before, I know something…" She chanted under her breath. "Why can't I remember?"

Tarrant closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. What else was he supposed to do? He couldn't just tell her! It would defeat the whole plan! She would think he was feeding her the memories to try and force her to stay or confuse her or something and-

"-cold here?"

Tarrant blinked and glanced back up at her. "Pardon?"

"Why is it so cold here?" She asked, turning to stare at him curiously. "It was so warm on the road and at the castle."

Tarrant lifted his hands palm-up and fixed her with a sad smile. "Death and bad memories. This place is thick with negative energy."

Alice nodded grimly and bent to scoop up the remnants of what might've once been a beautiful outfit. All that was left was a charred scrap. She stood and held the once beautiful fabric in her hands, tracing the fantastic pattern with her eyes. She could almost see the Hatter in the fabric, or someone very much like him, laboring over the article.

She felt a sudden pang of guilt and sadness.

He'd lost everyone, everything. Apparently, if the others were to be believed, he'd lost his mind as well.

And here she was, unable to remember him when she'd supposedly known him since she was very small.

"Hatter?"

"Alice?"

"The thing I remember is feeling sad again. And there's another memory. I think I somehow hurt someone's feelings. They were upset with me, said I'd 'lost my Muchness'." She murmured. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Tarrant looked away from her. Couldn't she have remembered something else? She had to remember one of his moments of Madness, not to mention one where he'd yelled at her and very nearly abandoned her? Tarrant sighed. "Yes." He lifted his gray eyes to gauge her expression. "I was upset that you had changed so much from the strong-willed, brave child you had been the last time you sat at my table. You'd grown into this…" His expression twisted with disgust. "This prim, 'proper' Aboveland Woman. You were miserable, you had no confidence in yourself…" Tarrant heaved a great sigh and gave her a half-hearted smile. "You weren't _the_ Alice anymore."

Alice returned his smile. "I'm Alice now though, right? I have my Muchness once more."

Tarrant let out a bark of laughter. "I should hope so! You had to slay an evil dragon and save all of Underland to get it back!"

0000000000000000

**And here is where we cut off last time. Everything from here on out is new, so enjoy it. =) If you're still around, that is. **

**And I hope you are. And that you review.**


	10. Tea Parties and Accusations

As they walked, hand-in-hand once more, Alice felt the chill in her bones replaced with warmth. Her fingers flexed and curled around Tarrant's rough hands as she let out a light sigh of contentment. Away from the Terribly Sad Place of her friend's past, she felt suddenly lighter, happier.

So what if she couldn't recall this wondrous place right away? She had time yet to remember, time yet to explore and experience. She had a kind, funny, interesting gentleman as her escort and apparently many fine friends in the castle. The skies were warm and blue, the birds were singing, and the air was thick with the heavenly scent of... Cinnamon and roses. How delightfully curious!

The Hatter turned his head to smile bemusedly down at her as the blonde chuckled, then giggled, then gave a full-out laugh. "Have you just remembered a funny joke?"

Alice laughed. "No. I feel... giddy, suddenly. Happier. And more confident than ever that I shall regain my memories. How very strange."

Tarrant's smile was thin-lipped. "Not so strange. I used to feel that way too, after leaving that place."

Alice faltered, and the sunshine that seemed to have bubbled in her dampened. "No more?"

Tarrant's smile brightened just a shade, and had her own flooding back. "Oh, yes. I'm just used to it. You wouldn't remember the feeling."

"Why not?"

Tarrant began to swing their clasped hands gently between them. "The first time, because we were running for our lives with Stayne and his cronies on our heels. The second, well... I assume you wouldn't have felt it." His smile faded away into a thoughtful expression, a lift of the eyebrows. "You disappeared, gone away, Above, where I couldn't follow, to do your Alice things. You didn't leave the clearing, exactly. I don't think. Hmm." His grin was back, wild now, as he turned towards her to tap her nose with a thimbled finger. "A riddle to be answered with the return of your memories, so be quick about it. I do so love the answers to riddles."

Alice couldn't help the bubbly laughter that escaped her as they found their way onto the white cobbles of the road. "Just the answers, then? Not the riddles themselves?"

"Oh," He exclaimed. "The riddles themselves, of course. Nothing is so good for distracting or amusing oneself as a good, hard riddle. I can thsolve mosth any riddle," He lisped proudly, straightening his shoulders and lifting his chin importantly. "I am, after all, a madman. And madmen are alwaysth masthersth of thsolving riddlesth."

Delighted, Alice squeezed his hand as it swung between them and giggled again. "Isn't there any riddle you can't solve?"

Tarrant grinned impishly. "Well... a few, aye. For instance: Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

It hit her, quite suddenly, quite alarmingly. It was quick, brutal as Hamish's hand across her face had been. Air whooshed into her lungs with one sharp gasp as her body tensed and froze, hand clamping around Tarrant's.

She was vaguely aware of the man touching her shoulder, her cheek, her arm, her other cheek. She could hear his voice, see his green eyes flecked with yellow as images flashed through her mind in blurs of color, noise, and emotion.

On the last one, she gasped again and reeled back from the painted man as tears welled in her eyes. "Oh Hatter..."

He stilled, quieted, and slowly drew his hand back, away from her. "Alice?" Her sudden change alarmed him, scared him. One moment, they'd been talking about riddles, the next she'd been staring blindly up at him while something akin to Horror flashed across her face. The milliner wanted to hold her, he realized. To hold her and soothe her. He didn't dare, though, and settled for squeezing her hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of her wrist. "Alice? What's wrang? Ur ye alrecht? Teel me, please."

Alice blinked back the tears. "You were... I hurt you. I'm so sorry."

The terrible guilt he could see in her beautiful, expressive eyes made his heart ache. "Whit ur ye talkin' abit? Whit did ye rememb'r?"

She lifted her free hand, dug the heel in under her eyes. "Just... images. Just flashes, of you asking me that. And the last one, I asked you, and you said you hadn't a clue to the answer. But there was one, at night." She sniffled so miserably that Tarrant felt fresh hurt well inside him. "On a balcony, I think. And I think I hurt you terribly. Did I? I'm sorry."

The Hatter let out a single, weak, breathy laugh. "Alice..." He was suddenly pulling her closer, smiling down at the shock that colored her expression when he tugged her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight as he'd dreamed of doing. She was stiff in his arms, against his chest, only at first. When her arms came tentatively up around his waist, he sighed and grinned. "You don't even know if you hurt me, and you're so sorry you're in tears?"

Alice pursed her lips, her face heating. "It's not... don't... take it so... like a joke."

Tarrant smiled as he held her back, held her at arm's length. "I'm not, I assure you Cricket. But it warms me more than you can imagine to know that some part of you would feel so sad over my own unfortunate feelings." She started to protest but was silenced by a finger against her pouting lips. "I did hurt," He continued, smiling gently down at her. "I did hurt, but... you did not hurt me. Not directly."

Alice frowned, and pulled her head back, away from his hand. "What do you mean?"

Tarrant shrugged, and released her arms. "You were hurting, and you were so sure it was all a dream." He smiled cheekily at her, and drew a guilty smirk from the girl. "You were so eager to be away, free of it all, back in your own world." That wasn't all. Not nearly all. But it was the simplest way, he reasoned. "I didn't want you to go. I... enjoy you."

Alice laughed, finally, her tears dried. "I enjoy you as well, Hatter." She released him and stepped away, arms outstretched as she turned a few times across the stony road. "I enjoy all of this. All of Underland, or Wonderland, or what have you. The colors, the creatures, the music." She stopped and sighed, frustration etched on her face. "I wish I remembered. I wish I could wake up from this dream, or be sure it was all real. One one hand I feel as though I'm drifting, floating down a river on a raft, half-drunk and delirious. On the other..." She tilted her head back, her frown aimed towards the sky as two of the strange, curious-looking fauna of the strange, curious world darted through the vibrant cobalt sky overhead. "On the other, I feel right. Secure. I feel as though this is right-" She lifted her arms again, palms-up in an encompassing gesture. "Being here, with you, with the others. I feel as though this is where I'm meant to be, even though something tugs at the same hand, holding me to the other half of my life." She brought her arms together, still palms-up, and bumped her wrists against one another. "Or perhaps the right feeling is that the two hands are pulling at one another." On a frustrated huff, she whirled away from him and glared at a tree. "I don't know. I feel that... though the ground I stand upon is shaky, dangerous, uncertain, I am safe. It's all very..."

"Aggravating?" Tarrant supplied quietly. "Annoying? Alarming? Angering? Aggrieving? Those are A words." His voice warmed, quickened, and his emerald eyes sparkled as he fell into the groove. "Or perhaps it's Disgusting, Distressing, Distasteful, Disconcerting, Discombobulating, Displeasi-"

"Hatter!" Her warning and concern were accompanied by a hand on his arm.

"Bothersome, vexing-" Tarrant shook his head and smiled. "I'm fine. Is it one of those?"

Alice smiled resignedly up at him. Such a strange, strange man. These odd little bouts were taxing and fascinating all at the same time. "Maybe, Hatter. Quite possibly, very probably." She squinted up at the sun, then turned to smile at Tarrant. "Isn't there a Tea Party we're supposed to attend?"

Tarrant slapped the heel of his palm against his forehead, the distress evident on his face as he grabbed Alice's hand and urged her into a quick jog. "Gracious me, I'd forgotten, what with all this emotional chit and chat. Hurry hurry hurry Alice! We mustn't be late to Tea!"

0000000000000000

It was a tea unlike any Alice had ever attended... as far as she knew. There had been a tea time in the Ascot household, certainly, but it had been sedate, silent, with the beastly Lady Ascot sniffing and glaring and the devilish Hamish unabashedly staring at her. The tea had been bitter, the cakes flaky and tasteless.

Underland's idea of a tea party was to invite over a hundred people from Snud to Quest and clear up to Witzend, and decorate the largest garden on the grounds with nearly as many mis-matched tables, which curved and looped and split and rejoined again to create a chaotic sort of order. Hardly any of the flatware or crockery matched, but it was all shined to gleaming. The linens were an explosion of clashing colors, but they were all freshly laundered. Dainty tea cups numbered in the hundreds and were stacked in precarious little towers that swayed and wobbled whenever someone bumped the tables. There were platters of yummy, moist cakes and cookies, bowls of succulent fruit that burst oh so pleasantly in the mouth. And there were streamers and balloons that drifted over head by magic, hung in trees or were draped over chairs and tables, and sometimes tangled in the extravagant do's of the party guests. The people themselves were the most colorful and interesting things to watch, though, Alice thought. There were two funny twin boys who called themselves the Tweedles and took her missing memory as some sort of wildly funny game. There was a talking bloodhound and his family. Bayard and Bielle were their names, and each had possession of a comfortable ottoman to sit on, with delicate porcelain bowls for their tea. There was the dodo in the waistcoat, who liked to wave his cane about and huff importantly. There was a giant who stood over thirty feet tall and sipped from a china cup that reminded Alice of a large bucket. All through the colorful, loud, cheery crowd were the pale, dark-eyed faces of the lords and ladies of The White Court. They were reserved and polite and smiled indulgently at the antics of their queen and her guests.

And such antics! Food was tossed as casually and frequently as though it were quite normal and acceptable, which Alice realized with a baffled little smile that it probably was. Mally and Thackery and the Tweedles and Bayard's pups were the worst of it, cackling madly each time a bit of scone or jam went sailing through the air and met its mark. And every few minutes, either by the handful or by the whole, the guests would stand and shout and scramble around to different seats with much nudging and shoving and great shrieks of laughter. Alice would feel her hand suddenly taken by the Hatter, and he, laughing wildly, eyes shining a brilliant emerald, would yank her to her feet and drag her up, down, and around the tables. Now matter how many times they changed seats, he would always pull her along and be sure she found a seat on his right-hand side.

"What fun this is!" She told him, eyes glittering with delight as she nibbled a tea cake filled with the most delicious berries.

Even Tarrant's outfit seemed to flush with joyful color at her words as he lifted one of the smaller plates and offered her another of the scones. "Fun? 'Tis naught but Tea Time laddie. You have tea in London."

Alice, still wearing her bemused smile, gestured around them. "Not a one like this." She mused. "I much prefer this to the stuffy, sophisticated teas I've had to suffer through up there. Can't remember any teas before those," She shrugged. "But I can't see how they could measure up to something like this. Are your tea parties always so..." She nibbled thoughtfully on the scone she had accepted from him. "Energetic?"

Tarrant nodded as he refreshed their tea, glancing up briefly at the sudden commotion he could hear in the distance. _That great bloody beast, most likely,_ He thought with a dark flare of resentment. _Terrorizing the Peonies_. "If you'll believe it, this is one of the more mundane Teas I've hosted in some time." He made a tutting sound and shifted in his seat, laying one rough hand across his chest as he leaned closer to whisper conspiratorially in her ear. "Now, if you asthk me," He lisped to her. "It'sth becausthe of the Lordsth and Ladiesth of The White. Terribly dreary thosthe onesth are."

As Alice laughed in response and playfully batted at his arm, a Knight Piece strode into the midst of the party, and came to a halt behind Mirana's chair. Beside him, so short only those that were very tall and were looking, and those that were closest to the White Queen saw, trotted an aged badger in wire-rimmed glasses and a tweed jacket. The White Queen, chortling at a joke she'd just heard, leaned down with a smile to hear what the badger had to say.

Tarrant felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle, and straightened out of the giggles he'd been sharing with _his_ Alice (For she was his, by the White. And no pompous little, woman-battering fool or a lack of memory would change that.) to look across the garden. He let his eyes land on Mirana's table, and then Mirana herself as the queen stood, hands gripping the edge of the table. She spoke tersely to the Knight Piece, then murmured what looked like apologies to her table mates.

And when she picked up her skirts to stride away from the table, her dark, worried gaze met his.

Alice frowned after the queen, her curiosity piqued as not one, but _four_ other Chess Pieces gathered around Mirana, who glided across the garden and up the steps into the castle with her usual, ethereal grace.

The young woman turned to Tarrant, confusion in her eyes. "Whatever do you suppose happened, Hatter?"

The milliner puffed out his bottom lip and shrugged, shaking his head once to translate his own bafflement. "I've no idea. She looked worried though... I haven't seen her agitated like that since..." His lips pursed.

"Since what?" Alice prompted.

Tarrant shifted, coughed. "Ah..." _She must remember on her own, that's what the Queen said_. "N-...Nothing." He half-stood from his chair and looked around at his guests, battling with curiosity and the knowledge that it was indeed Tea Time, and one did not simply _leave _Tea Time. Reaching a decision, he pushed his chair back and held out a hand to Alice. "Shall we go see what has Her Majesty's feathers in a twist?"

Alice giggled and accepted the hand. "I do believe you've butchered two phrases with one blade."

He blinked as they edged away from the party. "Have I now?"

Alice's light giggle sounded again. "Yes. Perhaps you meant '-feathers ruffled' or '-in a bunch'. The other would be '-has her knickers in a twist.'" She quickened her pace to match that of the one set by his longer legs. "I believe it would be more of the first than the second or third. I do hope nothing too bad has happened." Worry colored her tone now.

Tarrant nodded, all grim seriousness as well. "Well... we shall see."

They jogged up the steps and saw Mirana the moment they entered the hall. Two more knights were supporting a wounded and ill-looking man as Mirana touched long, pale fingers to his pulse and tried to calm him.

As they approached the group, questions practically quivering on Tarrant's lips, the man caught sight of him and let out a terrible howl of fear.

He lifted a skeletal finger and jabbed it in the Hatter's direction, shrieking at the top of his lungs. "_Him! Him! _Murderer! _**MURDERER**_!" The man's eyes rolled up into his skull as he collapsed in a dead faint to the floor.

0000000000000000

**What? WHAT? Hatter? Accused of murder? Insanity!**

**You should leave a review. Tell me what you think about that.**

**DO IT! DO IT NOW!**

**Please?**


	11. Innocent Until Proven Guilty

"Mirana, I'm telling you I've no bloody clue _what_ he's talking about." Tarrant insisted for the umpteenth time.

He, the Queen, Alice, the badger, and McTwisp were all seated inside Mirana's personal office quarters. Here, the wooden desk of dark mahogany and the single pink orchid floating in a tiny dish of water were the only splashes of color, besides the people. Even the books lining the ceiling-high shelves had been re-bound in white leather, embossed with silver. Mirana sat in her high-back chair and nodded gravely.

"I know, Tarrant." She assured him. "The problem is he remains convinced you are the cause of what happened to him and his fellows. A group has to be sent out to the sight to confirm or debunk his story. Until then, I suggest we keep this, and his claims, to ourselves." She sighed, and her eyes darkened. Her skin was no longer the pale peach-white, but was now tinged with an unhealthy gray. "Not one of those who know you Tarrant, least of all me, will believe for a second you could have committed the heinous acts the man described. But there's no telling what others will think, and you can be sure he's been crying his beliefs from there to here to every Underlandian he's come across." She steepled her long, slim fingers. "We must, you especially, tread with the utmost caution from here on out until we can sort the whole distressing mess out into Truth."

The badger grunted, and flicked an accusatory glance towards the Hatter before fixing his beady-eyed gaze on the queen. "Perhaps we should have a guard on him, or restrict him to his rooms for a time." The badger glanced at the milliner as the painted man growled and clenched his fists. "For Master Hightopp's own good."

The queen shook her head, shooting Tarrant a warning glance. "Absolutely not. I stand by what I said: I trust the the Hatter. More, I trust my dear friend." She smiled warmly at the man, then focused on the badger. "I must thank you for your discretion and quick-thinking, Master Funnerwhal. You may go."

The badger bowed, eyed Tarrant, and departed.

The moment the door snapped shut, the painted man burst. "Why that pointy-nosed, dirt-eating, _slurping urk_-"

"Hatter!"

The sharp reprimand from his beloved queen had Tarrant wincing. "Forgive me, but I am of the opinion that the little... rodent, has no right to so blatantly accuse me of something I know for certain I have not done!"

Alice reached over to pat his hand, still fisted atop his knee. "Don't worry, Hatter." She smiled warmly at him, trying to reassure her friend, and received a wavering one in response. "We'll have this cleared up in no time. Right, Majesty?"

The queen nodded sagely. "Of course. I would put this from your mind, Tarrant, and ignore the words that may come from others who do not yet know Truth." When the Hatter only grumbled, her smile turned... almost dangerous. "Hatter, while I will not restrict your movements or sic a guard on you, I will ask that you take care and caution." The smile softened again as she held her hands out over the desk for him to take. "You are a dear friend, and worry for you is there."

Tarrant stood and took her hands, kissed the knuckles. "You needn't worry about me, your Highness."

Mirana laughed, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "You may go, and you, Alice. Good evening."

Alice nodded. "And you, Majesty."

In the quiet of the arched hallways, Tarrant let loose a savage snarl and kicked bad-temperedly at a pedestal which held a vase of silver roses.

Alice gasped and reached out to touch his elbow. "Hatter!"

He jerked away from her and lifted his hands to fist in his hair. "The bludy buggerin' bilge rat!" He snapped. "Sullyin' th' Hightopp nam oan some delusion!" His voice was a roar and he seemed not to notice her as she winced and stepped back, hands held up in caution. "Hoo daur he? Nae Hightopp has ever dain mudder, noo he accuses me, th' lest, ay slaughterin' an entire caravan ay innocent travelers? Bollocks!" The vase clattered to the floor, shattering, when his fist knocked it from its perch. "Bollocks tae sic' a pile!" He spat.

Alice watched him with wide, round eyes. Here, the kindly, laughing man had turned into a hunched-backed, fist-waving demon. His eyes flashed with a dangerous orange hue, and everything from the air around him to the shade of his clothes seemed to darken. His chest heaved with vicious panting and his teeth were barred in animalistic hate.

Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, Alice inched forward, cautiously laying her hands on his shaking arm. "Hatter?" When she received no answer, Alice moved in front of him and lifted her hands to his face. Warmth spread from her palms down her arms, but it wasn't a comforting warmth. It zipped through her like a shock, making her skin tingle. "Hatter, look at me, listen to me." She cupped his cheeks, drawing his wheeling eyes down to her face. "Hatter?"

The man blinked, and slowly, the darkness ebbed back. His eyes drifted to green, then gray, then a sorrowful blue. "Ah... Aam alrecht." He gasped.

Alice frowned. "Are you really?"

Tarrant sighed and lifted his own hand to cover his. "Yes." His brilliant eyes locked onto hers. "Yes, I'm alright."

Thoroughly unconvinced, Alice released his face to take his hand. "Let's get some fresh air, now. Perhaps that will do you some good."

They walked in silence, hers contemplative, his sullen, through the castle. The only other breathing being they passed was a maid who curtsied jerkily to the pair before rushing off.

Tarrant's mood darkened and his eyes shimmered angrily towards orange.

Out in the gardens, Alice steered him away from the where the Tea Party was slowly dissolving. Those who had a great many miles to travel were leaving, getting a head-start on Time as the sun dipped towards the horizon. Still, they walked in silence, hands clasped tightly between them. The air was cooling, and a gentle breeze was playing through the leaves above their heads.

As they walked, Alice studied the gardens. Despite all the white, there was none of the starkness she expected. It was warm and inviting, comforting. And she realized now it wasn't _all _white. There were shades of pink and lavender in the blossoms above, a taint of green in the grass and on the hedges. The image wasn't exactly that someone had painted over the scenery with white, but perhaps... some sort of snow had fallen. Alice paused, bringing the Hatter to a stop as well as she reached out to stroke the bark of one tree. When she pulled her hand away to examine her fingers, her brow furrowed. "Hatter?"

Her response was a grunt of acknowledgment and nothing more. She turned to him now, still frowning, and realized he was glaring sulkily ahead. She squeezed his hand and held her free one out to him. "Hatter, how are all the trees and the grass white? It's not paint." She rubbed her dry fingers together as if to prove it, and was pleased when her question drew him from his pouting and into curiosity.

He smirked at her, and covered her fingers with his own. "It's natural, dear Alice. It's just the way things grow here. It has to do with the way Mirana is." His smile warmed. "She has a very..."

"Strong personality?" Alice supplied with an impish smile.

Tarrant laughed, the last dregs of his anger dissipating. "Yes indeed. Though here we would call that Muchness." He grinned at her.

Alice felt herself flush with pleasure at his words, a reaction that confused her even as she laughed. "From what I've seen, there's Much Muchness in this world. Everyone here is so... vibrant, unique. None quite so much as you, though."

He watched her cheeks heat and redden in embarrassment at her words, but was only aware of his own chest swelling with... with... with something. Happiness, joy, jubilation, exuberation, triumph. "I'm honored you think so, laddie."

Alice laughed again. "Why do you do that?"

Hatter's amusement melted to confusion. "Hmm?"

"Why, call me laddie of course." She clarified. "I'd be a lass, wouldn't I?"

"Girls are lasses."

Alice let out a hoot of laughter and slapped at his arm. "Master Hightopp, you are incorrigible!"

00000000000000000000000

Long after the sun had gone to bed and the moon was winking above them, casting the grounds of Marmoreal into nearly blinding shades of the purest white, Alice bid her farewells and goodnights and retreated to her rooms.

The moment the door was closed at her back, she indulged herself in a girlish sigh and lifted her arms as she twirled over the plush carpet towards the bed. What a day! What a wondrous, glorious, fantastic, delightful, exciting day! So much color and energy and such fun! The people the food the dancing and singing. Once Tea had finished and those who had to travel far or did not want to stay had gone, a makeshift stage was erected and a group of minstrels had started to play. There were games and dances and so much laughter and joy, she felt dizzy with it.

And Hatter.

The poor old fellow, she'd seen the way some of the guests had glanced his way and lifted their hands to their mouths, shielding their whispers. She'd noticed it, and had been certain he had as well, but the painted man had seemingly ignored them, and focused instead on pushing more tea and cakes onto _her_, or taking her hands in his and dragging her onto the stretch of grass that had been trampled down by dancing feet so he could whirl her around. When she wasn't dancing and laughing with him, she was being passed around amongst the others.

No one seemed to mind that their Champion had forgotten herself. Why should they when they remembered plenty enough for her? She was their Champion, their Light, just as Mirana was their Light and their Life. Her boots had come off sometime during the wild and erratic dancing. It was a shame really, and she felt sad that the boots Hatter had made her were missing, but he only laughed and tickled her aching feet and assured her he would make her a new pair. She never liked wearing shoes when she could help it anyway, he reminded her.

Then he had hefted her onto his back, grinning despite or perhaps because of the scandalized gasps of the Lords and Ladies of White, and carried her over the grass into the castle. He'd carried her easily up flights of stairs and down long halls with little effort as she drifted contently on his back.

He'd bowed to her, said goodnight, and disappeared.

She blushed and curled her toes as she flopped backwards onto her bed, spread out on the soft comforter. It had been terribly improper, just being alone with a man. An older man. Never mind being barefoot and on his back. Why, her mother often lost her head over Alice being seen in public without corset and stockings, two garments which were hidden anywa-

Alice blinked and sat up, curling and uncurling her fingers.

Yes... she remembered her mother's frustrated voice, scolding her for the lack of proper dress. She remembered a carriage ride, a sad one. She had said something about her father when her mother had scolded her... Yes... They had been going to a party, one she didn't have the inclination to attend, and they were late. Very late. Lady Ascot had scolded her then as well, and had scolded her mother.

Still fidgeting one hand, Alice lay back again, only to sit up with an exclamation of pain.

There, now slightly flattened, lay another deep red rose.

She worried her lip between her teeth as she grinned. _Surely not two nights in a row? How could that be a mistake? A secret admirer then?_

She plucked it up by the stem, wary of the thorns, and lay back against the mountain of pillows as she set about mulling over the mystery of who it could be leaving these tokens.

There had been that short, paunchy little earl that had nervously claimed her hand when the dancers gathered in a circle, and had grinned like a maniac when she had laughed and swooped down to kiss his cheek once the dance was over.

Then there had been the merchant from Snud, but that one she hadn't cared for. He'd carried on and on about himself, how well he looked with her on his arm, and what he considered his own vital part in the war with the Red Queen.

And the sweet-faced young minstrel who had stepped down after hours of strumming his instrument and begged her to dance just once with him.

She twirled the rose between her fingers, her face blank, her eyes thoughtful.

Then... there was Hatter.

The very idea!

Disgusted with herself for thinking such silly things, Alice sat up with a huff and rolled off the mattress. The soft, giving carpet felt wonderful beneath her aching feet as she paced, swinging the rose by her side.

Of course it wouldn't be him. What would someone with so much... Muchiness want with someone like her? Why, the man had such Muchness, it spilled out of him in waves that rocked over her whenever they were near. And she couldn't even remember him, as she was supposedly meant to.

Besides all that, well... he was... old! Not old, as a grandfather might be. But she was twenty-two, and he was a man of at least twice that. Old enough to be her father! The very idea!

...Didn't bother her. Not in the slightest, she realized. Why, her father had been nearly ten years older than her mother. Margaret's husband (what was that man's name again, and why did any thought of him have her hackles raising?) was a full three years older, she vaguely remembered. Danish, her supposed husband-to-be, was but a few months older than her.

Alice sighed and shook her head, coming to a standstill in the middle of the room where she lifted the rose and watched it twirl between her fingers.

All this thought of age was pointless, it wouldn't be him. Simply couldn't be...

Sighing heavily to herself, she spotted an elegant metal pitcher on her little tea table. She poured a glass of water and dropped the thorny stem into the cup.

It was a riddle, one that could wait until morning.

00000000000000000000000

**Poor Hatter. And ooh, another rose? Whoever could be leaving them?**

**You should try and guess again. In a review. By clicking that button.**

**And, if you didn't know, Johnny Depp IS older than Mia Wokinski (I think that's how you spell it), and Hatter is older than Alice. And in the original script, the two were supposed to kiss. Besides all that, I have a thing for older guys. =3= Look at my Beetlejuice stories, for god's sake. So no flamers. Your flames will be used to cook my CheezBerger of Superiority.**


	12. D3: Tarrant's Temper Tantrum

**Alright, so I think I should give fair warning that Hatter might become a little OOC for the next few chapters. I'm trying to work AGAINST that, so I would really appreciate any reviews containing feedback on that. I think it should become clear why there is a little deviation in his personality, but if I get too far off course, I would appreciate a quick message.**

00000000000

"Ahh-... Wrong again."

Mirana coughed to disguise her chuckle while Alice choked and sputtered. "Oh dear, I'm truly sorry, I thought I had it right."

Alice rolled her eyes, eyes that had turned a glassy pink, at the cat and the queen. "It's alright. My fingers and toes just feel funny. At least I didn't explode this time."

Tarrant frowned and straightened in his own seat on the bench. "You blew her up?"

"No!" Mirana assured him quickly. "...The potion blew up."

Cat, queen, and girl laughed while Hatter threw his hands up in exasperated disgust. "Well that's fine, then." He shook his head in disbelief and carefully studied Alice. "What happened to her eyes?"

Alice gasped and lifted her hands to touch beneath her eyes. "What? Eyes? What happened?"

Chess flicked his tail lazily and pawed back a page in the potion book. "Hmm. I would wager the Toenail of the Man-Eating Crumdrum Bass. That's always a tricky little addition."

Alice huffed. "Fish toenails. Doesn't even make any darn sense..."

Mirana chuckled and riffled around in the cupboards until she found the vial she was looking for. "That's why I rarely tell people of the ingredients in my potions. So few believe I'm not making them up." She handed the vial to Alice, gestured for her to drink.

Tarrant leaned towards Chess and the book, frowning at the crackling pages. The floating cat rose, only to drape himself languidly across the painted man's top hat. Tarrant either didn't notice or chose to ignore the feline as he thumbed through the book. "Are you sure a potion will work?" He asked Mirana as Alice blinked, her irises slowly fading back to their usual shade of blue.

"Hmm... no. Not at all." She and Thackery, who had been quaking beneath the table while he played with a handful of spoons, busied themselves with gathering up beakers and vials and taking them to the sink to wash. "Not sure, but hopeful."

Tarrant scowled. "Well then, why are we wasting time with this, then? All this..." He waved a disgusted hand over the... nasty assortment of ingredients. "...Potion brewing."

Mirana regarded him with a patient smile. "Any better ideas?"

Hatter opened his mouth and lifted a finger, ready to tell her he did indeed have better ideas. He did not, though, have one, and lowered both hand and head to grumble something unintelligible under his breath.

Alice slid a glance his way, then up to the cat while he simply smiled his fang-filled grin and batted at the hat pins in the satin band of the hat.

Chessur had told her, with a gleeful smile and shining eyes, that no less than twenty-seven people had canceled orders they held with Tarrant just that morning, some of them he considered to be loyal regulars. One of the ladies had even squeaked in terror and retreated behind her husband when Tarrant had stepped forward to try and reason with them. It had all been uproariously funny to the cat who had been lurking nearby, invisible.

The milliner had been short with the entire lot of them, save Alice. Even with her, though, he had been gloomy and despondent for the most part. Now he sat slumped against the table with one fist curled beneath his cheek and the other carelessly flicking through the tome, pretending to search for an answer to their predicament. She could see that his mind was on his own personal predicament now, and fervently wished he would concentrate more fully on hers.

Not for selfish reasons, mind. Her problems seemed to worry him, concern him, yes. But they didn't put that dejected, hopeless color of grey in his eyes, or constantly twist his mouth up into that unpleasant scowl. It didn't make his shoulders sag with defeat or his voice lower into an angry murmur.

She happened to glance up at the queen, and noticed Mirana had her own concerned eyes on Hatter. When she sensed Alice was looking at her, she turned, and their eyes met to pass a brief, unspoken message between them before she turned away.

"Come on, Hatter." Alice patted her hands against the table, and then his shoulder. "I tire of this. Will you escort me on a walk around the grounds?"

Tarrant looked up at her with shock evident on his face. She was glad to see the grey in his eyes bleed to dull green. "Of course, Alice. I'd be delighted." He frowned slightly at her, then turned to Mirana as Suspicion niggled in the back of his mind. He brushed it aside and addressed the queen. "Majesty, would you-?"

The White Queen smiled and shook her head, eyes locking with Alice's for a flash before she turned away once more. "I find myself terribly busy, and perplexed by this problem of ours. I think I'll see to a few things and come back to it later. You and Alice should go enjoy the lovely day."

Now truly suspicious, Tarrant narrowed his eyes at the gowned back. He watched her for a moment, then flicked his gaze to Alice.

His friend sat there with a look of such innocence and curiosity, he felt his stress ease and his heart warm. A smile, true and kind, found its way to his lips as he stood and lifted a hand to shove the cat from his head before holding it out to Alice. "Shall we, then?"

Smiling brilliantly up at him, Alice took the proffered hand and nodded. "Indeed."

00000000000

It was a joy to simply stroll the grounds with him. He had been so forlorn at that morning's tea, hadn't even burst out into a fit of giggles or tossed a crumpet or even spoken much at all. He'd just sat and quietly sipped his tea, his eyes dark and unhappy.

Now he was smiling and laughing again as they wound through Mirana's orchards, holding her hand and pointing out funny faces in the knotted trunks of the trees, or the pretty little birds that he knew she liked when he spotted them hopping about in the branches over their heads, or fantastic shapes in the clouds above. They made their way around the castle to the stables, and were greeted by the whinnies of the royal horses.

Mirana's personal mare, a gleaming white beauty, trotted towards them, tossing her head. "Good morning Champion! Good morning Hatter!"

Smiling warmly, Tarrant dug around in his pockets as Alice lifted a hand to stroke the mare's mane. He found what he was looking for, which happened to be a scone from that morning's tea, and held it up for the mare to nip from his palm.

"Good morning Joola, you're looking lovely today." His words were warm and full of laughter as her bristle-covered muzzle tickled his palm.

Joola nickered happily as she munched on the treat. "Thank you, Hatter." She butted his shoulder with her nose, and, laughing, Tarrant obliged her by digging in his pockets for another scone. They'd been friends ever since the Horvendush day, when he'd risked life and limb to led her and Mirana to safety. The Hightopp clan had been falling around him as the Jabberwocky and Stayne's cards cut their way through the village, and would have reached the queen if not for Tarrant. For his help, she would always be grateful, and would always consider him a friend.

It was because of that, when her second scone was thoroughly masticated and had disappeared down her throat, she butted his side again and lifted her head until she was on eye-level with him. "Hatter, the horses and I wanted to be sure that you knew we were behind you."

Alice watched as Tarrant tensed, and the hand that had been brushing down the silvery mane suddenly curl into a fist. "So you've heard?" He asked, voice cold.

Joola dipped her head. "Yes. You shouldn't let it hurt you, though, Hatter." She tried to assure him. "Mirana will find out what really happened, and your clan's name will be clean in no time."

Tarrant's mouth twisted up in a sneer as he jerked his hand away from the horse and backed away. "Oh aye, surely. If you'll excuse me, then."

"Oh, Hatter-!"

Alice grimaced at the man's retreating back, and gave Joola a quick stroke over her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, I'll go after him. It was nice to meet you, Joola."

The mare whinnied and nudged Alice with her nose, deciding against reminding the Champion that they had indeed met before. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset him."

Alice smiled and ran her hand down the column of Joola's neck. "I know, and Hatter knows, I believe. He'll be fine again, like you said. Good day."

"And to you, Champion Alice."

00000000000

She found him sulking by a small stream that wound itself through yet another of Mirana's prized orchards. He squatted by the water, a rock in one hand while the other waved through the icy water, overturning the smooth stones in the stream bed. He'd rolled his sleeves up to his elbows but hadn't removed his gloves or bandages, which were now sufficiently soaked.

Alice fluffed out her dress as she approached him so she could crouch beside him, fingers plucking absently at the material. They sat as such in silence for so long, Tarrant had palmed a half-dozen more pebbles, and Alice's knees had begun to ache.

"Hatter-"

"Alice." Tarrant inhaled slowly through his nose and closed his eyes. "Don't. Please. I don't want to talk about it." His eyes opened and flashed a dangerous shade of orange. He slapped at the water in his anger and dumped the stones into the stream again, causing fat drops of water to splash both their feet. "Don't want to feckin' think of it."

Alice frowned at him. "And why not? The man was in shock, Hatter, I'm sure-"

The milliner let out a sound somewhere between a snarl and a moan and slapped at the water again. "I'm quite frankly very tired of people telling me that."

Alice bit the inside of her cheek, and ordered herself not to snap back at him. "If so many people are so surely telling you of it, why don't you believe them?"

"Ah cood ask ye th' sam, Champion." He spat back at her. "Wi' sae mony fowk tryin' tae assure ye thise is nae dream, a body micht hink yoo'd believe us by noo. But nae, we're aw jist figments ay yer imagination coz it offends yer... normality."

Alice stared gape-mouthed at him, utterly stunned. His words were like venom, and had a ball of ice forming in the pit of her stomach. With his eyes flashing and his face twisted in rage, she feared his Madness for the first time. Her mouth snapped shut and opened twice before she snapped it closed again and stared blankly ahead of her, speechless.

Beside her, Tarrant's Madness raged, burning his eyes and cheeks and belly. Who did she think she was, trying to-

His eyes faded to gray and his shoulders sagged so abruptly, it startled Alice. "Hatter?"

"Ah... aam sorry, alice. Aam sorry, ah dunnae know whit-"

Her eyes softened as she reached out to touch his shoulder. "It's alright. You didn't mean it." He shook his head morosely and reached forward to pluck another stone from the stream. "Why are you so... offended, though?" She felt him tense beneath her touch, heard him suck in a sharp breath. "You know you're innocent. Is it because of the people that canceled their orders this morning?"

His eyes flashed again as he rounded on her. "How do you know about that?"

Realizing her slip-up, Alice winced and resumed fidgeting with her skirt. "Well... The Cheshire Cat told me."

Making that awful sound of disgust again, Tarrant plucked up a rock from the stream bed and tossed it as hard as he could into the trees. "Wicked buggerin' feline."

She traced a finger over one of the faint designs in the fabric stretched over her knee. "You'll get more customers, you know. And those addle-brained fools will most certainly come crawling back to you when this is over." When Hatter only let out a harsh bark of laughter, Alice whipped her head around to glare at him. "They will!"

"Och, an' whit makes ye sae sure ay 'at?" His voice was cold and snapped again, and Alice felt herself straining to understand his brogue as he hissed at her. "Coz thes is yer dream an' ye decide whit happens? Weel aam bludy flattered yoo'd hink sae kindly ay me 'en, but cooldnae ye have-" He sucked in a sharp breath and held it for a moment. His pale face was screwed up with misery and anger, at himself, at the whole of Underland, and at her for simply sitting there beside him. His exhale was ragged and growled out between his teeth. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." He murmured, folding his arms across his knees and dropping his chin to rest atop them. "You're a terribly convenient target, Champion."

Alice smiled softly. "I know." He looked so worn-down, it prompted her to edge closer and drape her arm across his shoulders. "I know, Hatter. I can be your outlet." When he tensed and tried to pull away from her, she trapped him by bringing up her other hand and gripping his arm as she lay her cheek against his shoulder. "It would be easier than seeing you walk around with all those storm clouds over your head." Her words drained him once more, letting him lean into her embrace. "You know you're innocent, Hatter. So do I and so does Mirana, and so do all of your friends." When he only buried his face in his arms, she sighed. "Why are you so hurt over this?"

"Because!" His rage shoved him to his feet, nearly knocking her on her arse as he jumped up and paced away. "Because there are those who question me, question my name, after all I and my clan have done for them, for the White Queen. All because some man, undoubtedly in the throes of shock and terror, mistook me for the monster that lay waste to his kinsmen. I've lost business, I've lost friendships, acquaintances, the respect and regard I've always cherished, lived on to keep the Madness at bay." He lifted his hands to tug at his hair. "How can they suspect me for even a moment? No Hightopp has ever done murder, has ever, come to think of it, been accused of a crime before yesterday. We've always been peaceful folk, oh aye, serving in the White Queen's defense if needed, stepping in to save some poor sod from being victimized by rogues." He kicked at a tree and was rewarded by some chattering creature throwing a nut at his head, though he didn't seem to notice. "But we've never sought out violence, confrontation. We've always been content to serve the queen and make our hats and shoes and other pretty things. We're Makers by nature, not Destroyers!" He groaned and tugged his hat down over his eyes as he squatted, facing away from Alice. "How can any person believe I would be capable of doing such murder as that man claims? Is it because of what that _slurvish_ Behg Hed had done to mine own kinsmen? That I've done this as some twisted vision of vengeance?" His voice was barely more than a harsh whisper now, and it ripped at Alice's heart. "Am I really so Mad a Hatter that there is cause for them to believe I would do such a terrible thing?"

"No!" Alice stood and hurried to crouch in front of him, her hands wrapping around his wrists. "It... It's not your Madness, Hatter." She tried to push his hands up, to push his hat away from his face but he was solid. "It's just the way of these things! No one bothers to dig for Truth, they're too content with face value as long as it's not happening to them. They- Oh bother!" She scowled and grabbed the brim of his hat, trying to push it away from his face. "Look at me! Stop this, you're behaving... like... like a child!"

"Better than a murderer."

"Ugh!" She threw her hands up in disgust. "Fine then!" She stood and brush down her skirts, knocking the dirt from the pretty material. "Go ahead and sulk and feel sorry for yourself, then." She fisted her hands on her hips as he released one hand from his hat, letting it drop to tug sullenly at the blades of grass. "And here I thought a real Hightopp was better than that."

His hat was ripped from his head as he rocketed to his feet. His grey eyes flashed a violent red, and his finger drilled into her shoulder. "Hoo daur yoo-" Shock flitted across his face as hers remained stone-hard. Realization and shame socked him in the gut, and had him backing away from her. "That was well played, Alice."

She smiled brilliantly up at him, warmed by the green shade of his eyes. "Why thank you. I like to think I can be clever sometimes."

Tarrant laughed weakly in return. "Always too small or too tall, Alice."

Alice blinked and tilted her head to the side, her smile baffled. "Am I never just the right-sized?"

He couldn't help the fresh laughter that bubbled from him. "I can't say that you ever have been." His expression softened, bringing color back to his face and clothing. "Though I do say your being too-tall-Alice was just-right-Alice, right now. I suppose I feel a little better, thank you."

Alice smiled and slipped her hand companionably into his. "Anytime."

00000000000

**Yay, fluffy ending! Still, poor Hatter, eh?**

**Review sustain me and make me want to write more! So hit zat button purdy puh-lees?**


	13. A Haircut

**Meh, this chapter turned into a bit of filler, but every good story needs a little of it, or else it gets too rushed. It also got very fluffy, because I thought Tarrant had suffered enough to deserve it. So enjoy that!**

00000000000000000000000

After making her wait outside the door while he 'tidied up', the pair retreated into his workshop. It was nice to sit in the cozy little room, sipping tea and watching the madman bustle around in a frenzy of cloth, feathers, and thread. The wild snipping of his scissors and the steady, rhythmic whirring of his many sewing machines were oddly comforting to Alice. She enjoyed watching him work, and was pleased by the light it put in his eyes. Why, he was smiling so largely, she could easily see the endearing little gap between his teeth. Perhaps his laughter was a little too loud, and sometimes his smile faltered or didn't quite reach his eyes, but she could see that for the most part, the emotional blow he'd taken was healing.

He seemed to throw himself into his work, and Alice found herself wondering if it was to distract himself from the lost orders, or if he always had such passionate energy for hat-making. He flew through his designs, whipping out one masterpiece after another while she refreshed their tea. Then she would model them, giggling and fluffing out her hair while he smiled and nibbled on a scone. And when he pricked or cut his fingers with needle or shears, she would let out an exclamation and pull his hands into her lap to dab at the droplets of blood, which would make him flush and heat his belly, though she never noticed. He found himself wanting to be even more careless with his movements, just so she would cluck her tongue and tend his wounds. They became ever more careful though, because he hated putting that worried expression on her kindly face.

When a customer knocked on his door, looking for their new hat or dress or shoes or some other article or trinket, she would slip off her stool and greet them, and fetch their purchase while they spoke with Tarrant over another order. Many offered their condolences or support, which made Tarrant grind his teeth and respond with a false smile and thank you. These customers Alice would smile the sweetest at as she hurried them out, then she would drag the milliner back to his table and urge him back into his work.

Tarrant worked until the sun had gone past it's highest mark before he took a break. Normally, he would have worked until his eyes burned and his hands shook with exhaustion or the need to eat, but with Alice sitting beside him he was more aware of Time than he usually cared to be. So he dragged another stool towards the table and produced a platter of crackers and sandwiches from the tiny kitchenette hidden away in the corner of the room, and the two sat sipping yet more tea, reminiscing about the Tea Party, carefully avoiding the topic about the man. Both were thinking about it, though, and were wondering what Mirana's search party would turn up, and when they would report in.

Alice nibbled on her sandwich, carefully watching Hatter as he dunked his own into his tea before taking a bite. Humming in a disgruntled way to himself, he turned to the sugar bowl and scooped eight spoonfuls into his cup before dunking his sandwich again.

Laughter burst from her then, and didn't cease for a full minute. Hatter sat, a baffled smile on his face until she calmed down before speaking. "Are you alright?" He asked, his own laughter coloring his tone.

Alice nodded her head, still chortling. "Oh I'm fine, I was just wondering how you can stomach so much sugar." She grinned fully at him as his eyes glittered. "I don't think I've seen you eat anything but sweets since I've come here."

Tarrant smiled toothily at her. "I have thirty-two sweet tooths. Teeth?" He frowned and sipped his sweet tea. "More than one tooth would be a set of teeth, but is more than one sweet tooth sweet teeth? It simply doesn't roll off the tongue as pleasantly as a singular sweet tooth, do you think? Come to think of it, neither does sweet tooths..."

Alice laughed. "Perhaps we should just say you simply have a sweet mouth?"

Tarrant grinned. "Now there's a thing." His eyes suddenly narrowed as they roved over her yellow curls. "Hmm..."

Alice, in the way of people under scrutiny, became self-conscious and lifted her free hand to pat her head. "What? Do I have a feather in my hair from that goose hat still?"

Tarrant shook his head, still squinting at her. "No, your hair is nearly perfect. I was just thinking it needed a cutting."

Another burst of laughter escaped the girl as she dropped her hands into her lap. "_I_ need a haircut? Well isn't that calling kettle black. You could use a trim yourself, hatman."

Tarrant grinned. "But you see, I'm quite Mad, and we Mad are expected to look Mad. If I were to try and tame such a mess, I would not look like such a Mad Hatter."

"What a strange sense of logic you subscribe to, Madman." She teased.

"Why, thank you." He laughed. His bushy orange brows disappeared beneath the brim of his battered old hat as he watched her. "So what about it, then?"

"What about what?" She asked, confused.

Hatter laughed. "Why, your hair, of course. It needs cutting."

Alice lifted a hand and tugged at her curls, frowning at him. "Does not!"

"Does so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

Alice clucked her tongue, grinning wildly as she reached out to slap his knee. "Does not!"

Scowling playfully at her, the milliner balanced his saucer carefully on his knee and fisted his hands on his hips. "Your hair needs cutting, don't try to deny it!"

"And who will cut it, then?" She asked with a chuckle. "You?"

"Who else?"

Alice blinked, all amusement gone now as she studied the grinning lunatic. "You? Cut my hair?"

Hatter frowned, setting the cup and saucer aside. "I reiterate: who else?"

Playing with her curls, Alice shifted on her stool. "I... I didn't know you cut hair is all. Is it really that bad, then?"

Tarrant's smile returned as he bounced up from his seat and towards a pile of discarded cloth. "Oh yes, terrible really." He tugged a length of deep blue cloth from the pile and shook it out before swinging it over her head. "We can't have our Champion running around with a tangled mess atop her pretty head, now can we?" Pulling a pin from his hat, he threaded it through the back of the cloth, careful to twist the point away from her pale, peachy skin. Skin that quivered, likely with disgust, he couldn't help but think, when his rough, stained fingers brushed against the back of her neck. "Nae laddie, cannae hae 'at. But dornt worry yerself, we'll hae thes nest fixed in nae time."

Alice wriggled on the seat and fidgeted beneath the cloth as he plucked up a pair of shears from his worktable. "You won't take it all off and leave me bald, will you?" She asked nervously as he ducked behind a cabinet and produced a metal-toothed brush.

Grinning evilly at her, Tarrant used his foot to drag the chair around to face away from the standing mirror she'd modeled hats in front of earlier, so her new look would be a surprise. "Maybe, maybe not. Now, be a good boyo and sit still."

_Snip_.

Alice giggled madly and snapped her eyes shut as tugged on a lock of her hair, measuring it, studying it, then skillfully snip-snip-snipped away at the end. The lock of hair tumbled down her back as he gripped another hank and repeated the process. They spoke very little while he worked, reduced to giggles much of the time as the pile of golden curls on the ground steadily grew. Alice could almost feel a difference of weight on her scalp, and wondered if she was imagining it, or if he really was taking that much off.

With a final snip and tug of the brush nearly a half-hour later, Hatter grinned and stepped back to admire his work. When she opened her eyes, giggling again, and started to turn towards the mirror to look at herself, Tarrant grabbed her shoulders. "No no no! Not yet!" He told her, holding the wildly grinning girl in place. "Don't move! Close your eyes!" He waited for her to obey, making sure they were shut tight before bouncing away. When he returned, Alice could feel him tugging at her hair, fluffing it out, setting it into place. "Alright, look." With his foot hooked around one of the legs again, he dragged the stool around again to the mirror, and stood by nervously when she gasped and lifted her hands to her head. Her eyes were wide and her fingers danced nervously over her newly trimmed curls. "D-... Dae ye loch it?" He muttered, clasping his hands behind his back.

It was shorter, certainly, and thinned out a bit. There was a certain bounce to it whenever she turned her head, and he had shaped it to frame her face just right. He'd pinned a pretty, black satin bow on the crown of her head, giving her a softer, more feminine look. Images flashed before her as she slid off the stool to turn her head back and forth in front of the mirror, bringing up memories of her doing the same thing in her own childhood bedroom after a new haircut, a black bow threaded through her tresses. Alice spun to face him, arms spreading wide with excitement. "I love it!"

Tarrant felt relief and joy flood through him at the simple exclamation. "I told you a haircut was in order." He told her in a very matter-of-fact tone. "It suits you much better now."

Flushing, Alice spun away to face the mirror, grinning like a fool at her reflection. She studied herself for a moment before her nose crinkled up. "You don't think I look like a little girl with a bow in my hair?" She asked.

Studying her through her reflection, Hatter pursed his lips thoughtfully and stepped up behind her. "You always wore a bow when you were a girl. And you'd complain and scratch your scalp and take it out the moment you stepped out of the Room of Doors." Snickering, he lifted a hand to yank her hair. "I just wanted to see if you looked as silly now as you did then. And you look even sillier."

Gasping in mock outrage, Alice playfully batted his arm and lifted her hands to remove the pretty bow. "You're terrible."

"And you look very pretty, Alice." He mused, lifting a hand to absently stroke down the back of her hair. "Very pretty indeed."

Alice flushed. And when their eyes met in the mirror, it turned to a full blush that spread from the roots of her hair and down her neck.

Tarrant's hand brushed her curls again, eyes still locked with hers as his expression changed. She couldn't identify the mixture of emotions painted there, or the ones belonging to the colors that swirled through his eyes. His hand never ceased it's slow, deliberate stroking as they stood there, watching each other in the mirror. Slowly, the two turned from the mirror to each other, gaging emotions in one another's eyes as the silence stretched on.

Tarrant felt strange. His head was swimming as if he'd taken a shot of good, strong whiskey. She looked so pretty standing there, eyes wide and cheeks heated. He experimentally let his fingers brush the side of her bare neck as they stroked down her hair. This time when she shuddered and sucked in a shaky breath, he couldn't detect the disgust he was used to seeing when he made contact with a customer. Her flush only darkened and above it, her eyes hardened. Not in fear or anger, but what exactly, he couldn't tell.

Her hands hung uselessly by her sides as Alice watched him, her breath catching whenever he touched her neck or shoulder with his thimbled and bandaged fingers. Colors flitted into his ever-changing eyes and disappeared again before she could fully identify them or name the emotion they signified. Except for his arm, no part of the Hatter moved. They stood staring for how long Alice didn't know, until her Muchness suddenly seized her in a death grip and shook her like a doll. "Hatter?"

Tarrant's hand froze and he instinctively began to pull back. "Ah... I'm sorry, I-"

"Hatter?"

The milliner froze again as he watched her, eyes wary. "Yes?"

"I should very much like to kiss you."

Heat flooded through him, from the tips of his neatly trimmed toes to the top of his mercury-stained head. His hand left her hair to join its brother so his palms cupped her cheeks, holding her suddenly determined, always pretty face delicately between his hands. Tarrant had to bend to reach her level, and Alice had to push to the tips of her toes, so they met in the middle with the briefest, chastest of kisses.

It was so much Muchier than their last kiss, when she had just pecked the corner of his mouth to distract him from his tantrum, though she wouldn't remember that. It made him crave more of her kisses, made him want to hold her, touch her- He mentally shook himself as the clouds of distracting Madness threatened to roll over his mind, just in time to feel her hands slide up his chest and grip his shoulders. His eyes widened as she stood on her toes again to meet him, only to draw him down again as she settled onto the flats of her feet. More of their combined Muchness was poured into the kiss, longer and more insistent than the first (or second, really) had been.

Tarrant suddenly found his arms were around her, waist and shoulders, holding her to him so that her own arms were trapped between them as his mouth claimed hers.

_Honey._ He thought almost dully. _Honey and Squimberry muffins. That's what she tastes like_.

Alice wormed her arms free and pushed them up, locking them around his neck as he pulled their bodies together. Their lips mashed together once, twice, thrice more, never battling for dominance or shying away, simply exploring, testing. Alice's knees felt week as the fingers of one hand found a grip in his shockingly orange tangles, holding her to him and him to her.

She couldn't help but think this was terribly improper, somewhere in the back of her mind. Couldn't help but wonder what her mother would think if she saw Alice in the company of a man, without an escort. An older man, an admitted lunatic, at that. Snogging with such a man where anyone could walk in on them. It was so scandalous, so outrageous.

She pressed the length of her body against his and purred into another kiss.

Tarrant picked her up neatly, a quick bend of his knees and a swoop of his arm under her knees, and set her on the edge of his worktable. This way, neither had to bend or strain, and he could simply lean _in_ instead of _down_ to taste her-

He broke them apart, hands lifting to her shoulders to hold her at arms-length. She looked so annoyed with him for stopping the kiss that he had to let out a quick, breathless laugh. "Alice, I-" _Knock knock knock_. Tarrant made a disgruntled sound and leaned in to rest his forehead against hers. "-Really hate people." the two shared an airy laugh as he pecked her forehead and turned away from the table, carefully adjusting his hat while behind him, Alice straightened her hair and tried to quell the heat that colored her cheeks.

When the Hatter opened the door, both were presentable again, neither betraying any sign of what had transpired. Any frustration with the intruder vanished from his face as Tarrant recognized his queen. "Majesty! What a pleasant surprise!"

Mirana smiled softly at him, peering over his shoulder to then smile at Alice. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Only a little noon tea." He lied easily. "How can I hel-" His smile dropped as he suddenly realized there were four of the Chess Knights behind her, and a small group of men in dark, pressed uniforms. "What's going on? Has something happened?"

Mirana's smile faded into a sorrowful, guilty expression. "I'm so sorry, Tarrant, I couldn't change their minds. I did everything I could, but..." Her gaze flicked to Alice as the blonde slid off the worktable, concern for their mutual friend radiating from her in giant, palpable waves. Steeling herself, Mirana forced her eyes back onto Tarrant's as she opened her clasped hands, revealing a pair of bent, bloodied scissors cradled in a black handkerchief. "They have to look."

There on the handle of the scissors was the Hightopp clan's family crest.

00000000000000000000000

**Shoooooo-oot. How'd those get there? After all that fluffy goodness too.**

**You should hit that review button and tell me exactly what you think about that BS. Go ahead, do it. I dare you. TRIPLE-DOG-DARE-YOU!**


	14. Panic, Promise, Purpose

He was frantic, tugging at his hair and mumbling under his breath as his eyes wheeled in their sockets. There was certainly a trench being worn in the floor of Mirana's study as he paced. Only the Cheshire Cat seemed to be enjoying any part of this, and was in fact laying contently on the marble mantle of the fireplace, grinning his fanged grin from beneath Tarrant's beloved hat. The madman had thrown it at the cat when Chess had made an ill-conceived comment, and was now being studiously ignored by all in the room, except, on occasion, Thackery, who sat drinking imaginary tea from his broken cup and rambling nervously in synch with his oldest friend.

Mallymkun, who usually avoided Alice through a mixture of stubborn pride and furiously denied jealousy, now perched on the girl's knee, occasionally exchanging nervous looks with Alice as the Hatter became more and more agitated.

"C'mon now, 'Atta." She squeaked. "Sit down, 'ave some tea. Tha' always calms ye ne'ves."

"I don't want tea." He snapped. "I want those... those... Jabberwock _spawn_ out of my workshop!" He yanked on great fistfuls of hair, screwing up his face in pain and rage as he whirled and paced, whirled and paced. "They've even gone to my workshop in the Windmill! Whit exactly dae they expect tae fin'?" He roared, slipping into the brogue that always seemed to precede his fits. "Bodies? Ah hae dozens ay pairs ay scissors jist loch those! Nae tae mention looters cood hae taken them frae..." He faltered, coming to a halt in the middle of the room where he stood, wringing his hands. "They'll find something. They'll completely upset everything in my rooms, and in the midst of that, they'll find something. This is a frame job, it has to be. I wouldn't kill anyone! But they'll find something and they'll lock me up." His chest began to heave and the orange tint of Madness seeped into his ever-changing eyes. "Lock me up in a tiny cell and forget about poor Hatter. Poor murdering Hatter in his tiny cage. Guilty, guilty guilty, I'm guilty! I-"

Mally barely had time to hop off Alice's leg before the girl was up and across the room, cupping Tarrant's face between her hands and forcing him to look at her. "Hatter!"

The milliner jumped and stared down at her with wide, terrified eyes. "Crowded, hats, scissors..." The orange faded, only to be replaced with grey. "I... I'm fine."

Not believing him for a minute, Alice wrapped one arm around his back and slipped the hand of the other into one of his, wrapping her fingers firmly around his palm. "Stop it now, we all know you're not guilty. Right Mally?"

The mouse perked up and hopped across the table as Alice led Tarrant to a chair and forced him to sit down. "Roigh'! And Mirana will prove it, jus' you wai' 'Atta!"

Alice sat on the coffee table in front of Tarrant, allowing Mally to scramble back up onto her knee to be ever closer to Tarrant while she poured a cup of tea and pressed it firmly into the madman's hands. "Drink." She waited until he took the first sullen sip before continuing. "And if they do mess anything up in your rooms, why, we'll help you clean it up. Right Mally?"

The mouse nodded eagerly and jumped from skirt to trousers so she could wrap her tiny little arms as far around Tarrant's own. "'Course we will! We know jus' 'ow ya like things, 'Atta. Me'n Alice'll 'ave everthin' righ' as rain in no time!"

Her words brought a small smile to Tarrant's lips. It was weak and watery, but it was a step in the right direction at least. He brought his free hand down to scoop up the tiny dormouse so he could deposit her on his shoulder. Then he sipped at his tea and stared miserably at his feet.

Thackery frowned at the trio, his left eye twitching incessantly. "Och aye, help th' murderin' devil clean up th' bluid." He cackled manically and tossed his cup into the air. It dropped back to the floor with a clatter, sending little porcelain shards flying. "'At 'Atta is barmy, dornt ye know. Killed some men, doon in Witzend. Hah!" By now, Alice, Mally, and Tarrant were staring at him with a mixture of horror and confusion, but the Hare either didn't notice or didn't care, and went on cackling his brains out. "Th' Haur has gart a rhyme!"

Mally clung desperately to Tarrant's ancient coat as he jumped to his feet, hands curling into fists, betrayal etched into every line of his face. "Hoo daur ye?"

With agility no one in the room could possibly have expected from him, Thackery bounced up and over the backrest of his chair when the Hatter lunged for him. "Gah! Uehahaha, tay slaw fur th' March Haur, eh?" He cackled. "Nae murderin' _slithy rath_'ll gie thes bunny, nae sairrr!"

"Gie back haur ye wee festerin' maggot!"

Thackery scrambled under the chair as Tarrant lurched around it, cackling and ducking under Alice's legs for protection. "Looks loch a rose, smells loch a rose, mus' be a rose!" Only Alice jumping to her feet and pushing both hands against the milliner's chest stopped Tarrant from seizing the bunny up by his ragged ears and shaking the nonsense out of him. Safe now, or at least believing he was safe, Thackery continued. "Sae if th' hatter acts loch a guilty murderer, wa, he mus' be a guilty murderer! Contrariwise, if he werenae tae act sae guilty an' mad, wa 'en he mightnae be called a murderer!"

Still growling, but no longer trying to dislodge Alice's restraining hands, Tarrant narrowed his eyes at the hare. "What are ye one abou' then?"

"Spoons?"

"Oh, by th' Whi'e!" Hatter grabbed Alice by the shoulders and shifted her out of the way. "No! Abou' me, ye daf' bunny!"

"I do believe what the March Hare is trying to tell you, Tarrant," Chess cut in, grinning his smug smile as the Hatter whirled to focus his glare on the cat. "Is that instead of moaning and wringing your hands as you've been doing, and nearly getting into a fist fight with those nice men when they tried to touch yours hats, perhaps you should welcome the investigators to do their jobs, and stop skulking around and giving the nosy lords and ladies of Mirana's court material to embellish upon."

The March Hare just giggled and proceeded to sing. "Twinkle tinkle li'l ANT, ye dae lewk strange withit yer PANTS!"

Tarrant whirled away from them all, nearly dislodging Mally and she dug her tiny claws into his jacket collar, holding on for dear life. On his fifth turn in front of the table, he scooped up his tea once more and took one soothing gulp. Sighing with relief, Alice sank into his vacated chair and lifted the trembling March Hare into the one beside her. The room was almost uncomfortably quiet as Hatter continued his pacing. The only sounds were that of Thackery's paranoid grumbling and the thump of Tarrant's boots against the marble tiles. At one point, the great clock above Mirana's desk yawned, startling Alice who hadn't been aware that the clock was alive. It wriggled it's little button nose and crossed it's eyes to see what time the arrows were pointing to.

"Oi, it's nine o' clock. Where's the White Queen?" It demanded of them.

Tarrant kicked grudgingly at the nearest chair. "Busy desecrating my inner sanctum."

"'Atta!"

"She's not-"

"Ahem!" The clock waited until they had all fallen silent and turned their attentions back to him before continuing. "Now, if you're done squabbling over your petty problems, I'd ask one of you to go fetch the queen and remind her Majesty that she has a very important appointment in a half-hour."

Alice blinked. "What sort of appointment?"

"Not that it's any of your business," The clock drawled. "But she's meeting with Absolem the Wise."

Now it was Hatter who blinked and frowned at the clock. "Why?"

"That's not really your concern, is it?"

Before Tarrant could do more than growl at the clock, the wide doors to the hallway were thrown open. Mirana strode through, waving off the guards that tried to accompany her, and the questions that the group tried to ask. With a flick of her skirts and a flourish of her wrists, Mirana settled into her chair and folded her hands neatly on the desk top. "Alice, please shut the door." Frowning slightly, Alice stood and did as she was asked. Mirana remained silent until Alice had taken her seat again before continuing. then, she sighed airily and let her eyes drift over to Tarrant. "Why don't you get it out, Tarrant. You look like you're about to explode."

"Gladly. How the fecking-hell can you let them do this?" He raged, jumping to his feet. "Do you believe them? Do you believe that, Mirana?" He spat. "That I would kill so cold-bloodedly? How can you let them violate my workroom!" His voice rose a few octaves and became hysterical as his hands flew up to twist in his hair. "How could you do this to me, after everything not only I, but my lamented clan have done for the crown?"

"Tarrant." The word was spoken with utter calm and neutrality, but it had the same effect as a sharp slap to his face. The milliner dropped into his seat again, arms hanging between his legs as he looked at his beloved queen with miserable eyes. Sighing again, Mirana closed her eyes for a moment. When they opened again, they were filled with the same sadness swirling through Tarrant's. "I don't believe for a moment, Tarrant, that you did what Funnerwal and the survivor are accusing you of. I don't appreciate you thinking so little of me, or thinking that I would dare to forget the debt I owe you."

"Then why-"

"And I don't appreciate you forgetting your place!" In an uncharacteristic show of anger, Mirana slapped both hands against the desk and glared at him. "You have no idea how much I've already done for you, to keep this as quiet as possible, to keep you out of a cage!" She was near to yelling now, her white skin flushed with more color than any of them had ever seen on her. "I barely had time to intervene this morning when Funnerwal tried to have the police force arrest you! Yes, that's right." She spat when he reeled back in shock. "There were thirteen officers and nearly that many armed knights outside your rooms this morning. The only reason you're not shackled in the dungeons is because one of the maids saw what was happening and ran to inform me. Tarrant, you don't understand just how much is stacked against you right now!" She slapped her hands against the desk again. "It wasn't just the scissors! There are hairs the same color as the ones upon your scalp all over the scene, there are hat pins shoved through the eyes of many of the victims-..." She trailed off and shook her head. "There are a half-dozen witnesses that claim someone who looks just like you was in that part of the country near the time of the massacre. I have to do this, Tarrant." She told him, looking suddenly so exhausted and sad that guilt consumed the Hatter. "I have to follow every letter of the Law, or there will be far worse rumors spread through the land. I have to do what I'm doing to clear you beyond any doubt, and prove this all to be complete and utter JubJub _shukm_."

Tarrant nodded grimly. "I understand, and I... beg forgiveness, Majesty." He looked so utterly ashamed of himself, Alice couldn't help but reach out to grab his hand. "I wasn't thinking."

"That much is clear. I won't ask for, or accept, your apology Tarrant, because I don't believe one is warranted here. I understand." She smiled kindly at him. "And I feel terribly guilty about the whole ordeal myself."

Tarrant let out a single, hollow laugh before he began plucking at and playing with the fabric covering his knee. He chewed on his inner cheek for a moment before his courage returned to him. "Has any progress been made towards clearing me?"

"Yes. I can't tell you what, or how much, but yes. And I tell you that only because you are one of my dearest friends."

He nodded slowly, grateful for her words. His tongue slid out to nervously wet his lips before he spoke again. "And... and my shops. My rooms, my hats. How badly did-"

"Tarrant, I'd be surprised if you had to do much of anything in the way of cleaning." When he, Alice, and Mallymkun looked up at her with confusion in their eyes, she smiled warmly at them. "I know you Tarrant. I know how you've felt, cooped up in here. You were more worried about your rooms and your hats then the police, weren't you?"

Tarrant grimaced. "I... suppose so. It seemed the more immediate thing to worry about."

Mirana smiled knowingly. "Do you think I would allow them to tear your rooms apart and ruin all your beautiful creations? No. I specifically picked a team that would respect you and your quarters, Tarrant. And I thought having you wait here, rather than under guard somewhere else, might make things easier." She mirrored his grimace. "I was wrong, I suppose."

Tarrant shrugged. "It was certainly more comfortable than an actual cell." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Thank you, Mirana." he smiled tiredly at her across the desk. "I feel like a _slurvish muck_ for assuming anything less than what you've done." He winced, glancing first at Alice then back to Mirana. "Sorry."

Mirana waved it off. "You're free to return to your rooms here, or to the Windmill if you'd prefer. I suggest you all return to your various burrows for the night. It's been a long day."

00000000000000000000000

That night, instead of Tarrant walking her back to her rooms, Alice walked him back to his. Mirana had been right: the shop was in almost the exact same shape as it had been that morning. There were a few overturned or misplaced things that Alice and Mally happily helped Tarrant right.

Despite Mirana's assurances and the easily returned state of carefully organized chaos in his workshop, his earlier anxiety returned. The Hatter became agitated whenever Alice or Mally weren't distracting him enough. Thackery visited for a while before he hopped off to the kitchen, but he only seemed to aggravate his oldest friend. And when the Cheshire Cat appeared, Tarrant became downright vicious and threw a mannequin head at the feline, who hissed and disappeared into his smoke.

So it was with no small amount of both guilt and relief that Alice and Mally conspired together when Tarrant left to relieve himself. When he returned, a fresh pot of tea sat on the table. If he'd been paying any attention at all, Tarrant might've noticed the way neither woman actually drank from their cups, and would have been suspicious of the way he tired so quickly.

Alice and Mally bit their lips and wrung their hands and felt terribly terrible about dosing him with the sleep powder, but he'd shown no signs of slowing and they worried about leaving him alone for the night. When he began to nod off, they led him from the shop into his bedroom and tucked him in, much to his grumbled protests, and decided Mally would spend the night watching over him, just in case.

Alice couldn't do it, after all. How very inappropriate and scandalous would that have been, even here in Underland?

And when she returned to her room after wishing Mally a good night, she stood for a minute staring at the rose sitting so innocently on her bed.

She felt a sinking disappointment in her stomach at the sight of it, and knew it wasn't her... uh... _the_ Mad Hatter leaving them for her. How could he have slipped in here to leave one when she'd been by his side since waking that morning?

So then who was it? She carefully plucked it from her bed spread and dropped it into the vase someone had brought in to replace the cup. She stared silently at the pair of roses for a long time, brows furrowed in concentration until a tension headache began to throb behind her eyes. She disrobed and slipped under her covers, trying to bully her body into shutting down for the night.

And when she did, she dreamed of roses and croquet and cakes that made you grow and drinks that made you shrink, and of mirrors and kittens and mothers and fathers and funny men in top hats and mismatching socks.

00000000000000000000000

**I don't have anything particularly interesting to say here, but you should review anyway!**

**Seriously. Do it. Just do it.**


	15. D4: Morning Blues and Day Plans

**So here's an early update for you, because I don't know when I'll be back on for a while. Lot's of excuses, most of them feeble, but the point is is I won't have internet acess for an indeterminate amount of time. Or I will have acess, but it will be limited, and not on this computer, where all my chapters are stored. Come say... mid- to late-February, I may have a spot of internet for a while.**

**THIS STORY IS NOT ON HIATUS! Not really. Just a small break. I WILL FINISH THIS TIME, I SWEAR. We're almost done anyway. Maybe five more chapters to go. Maybe a few more... Anyway, just wanted to give you a heads up.**

* * *

><p>For the first time in many years, Tarrant woke late. For the first time in even longer, he simply lay there, staring at the ceiling, unable to find the energy to rise and walk into his shop. For the first time since the Horvendush day, Tarrant felt defeated.<p>

He lay in his bed, staring straight above him, feeling weak and ill. There was only static in his mind: he didn't think of orders, didn't think of projects, didn't think of Mirana, of Alice, of tea. When his mind finally did begin to function, it was only to curse his luck and whoever had done this to him. What was he to do when customers kept abandoning him? What was he to do when so many of the police force seemed to believe him guilty?

"'Atta?"

Tarrant blinked and lowered his eyes to find Mally sitting cross-legged on his chest. "Mally, how long have you been there?"

The dormouse smiled gently. "Awhile. Alice'n I didn't wan' ta leave ya alone las' nigh'." When he responded with a groan and let his head flop back onto the pillow, Mally rolled onto her paws and knees and crawled higher up his chest. "We were worried abou'chou, 'Atta. We're yer friends. Friends worry when their friends are upse'."

Tarrant closed his eyes, his mouth twisted down in an unhappy expression. "Upset is an understatement."

"I know, dearie. I know." Mally sat back and crossed her legs again. "Bu' we keep tellin' ya everthin'll be arigh'. Jus' believe it will be. You've always been good at tha'." When he only harumphed in response, Mally slapped his chest with her tiny paws. "Ya 'ave so! Ya 'ave so! 'Atta, you were always the one what made us all believe in th'cause! Believe't we would get the crown back! When the White Queen 'erself was certain we wouldn' get rid of the Bludy Behg Hed, you stepped in an' reminded us all abou' the Orraculum, wha' it said abou' Alice. You made us believe, Tarran'." Her voice softened on his name. "I still believe in ya. Never stopped. Ya got'ta believe yerself."

Tarrant sighed. "I'm too tired to believe in myself, Mally. I feel like Stayne has just slaughtered my entire family all over again."

"'Atta..."

"I do. My name has been dirtied, those I counted among my friends now fear me, and Mirana is scrambling to keep me out of a cage. I see no hope."

"Well, tha's prolly because yer eyes is closed."

It drew a weakly amused laugh from him, at least, and did prompt him to open said eyes. They were bleak and gray though, void of the momentary amusement her words had brought him. "You're an old and dear friend Mally, so I feel no shame in telling you I'm scared."

"Oh 'Atta." She slid off his chest into the crook of his neck. She pressed her tiny paws against his cheek and rubbed her own, furry one, against his face. "It's goin' ta be arrigh'. There ain' anythin' ta fear. An' if somethin' does 'appen-" She jumped away and drew her hatpin sword, brandishing it against invisible enemies. "Well'n I'll cut me way into yer cell an' we'll run away tagether. We'll take Thackery an' Alice," Had those words come out of her mouth? "An' the four'o us'll run far far away, ta a place where we can 'ave Tea all the day long an' never 'ave to worry 'bout nothin'."

Tarrant laughed again. That wasn't nearly as great a relief to Mally as his sitting up was. "A fine plan, dear friend. And speaking of tea, I do believe I could use a cup now."

00000000000000000000000

"-and he was just so..." Alice waved her hand slowly through the air, trying to come up with the correct wordage. "Frenzied? Shook up? He was so out of sorts we were afraid of leaving him alone for the night. So Mally had Thackery borrow some sleeping powder from your stores."

"How much?" Mirana asked. Not because she was mad or annoyed with Alice and Mally for taking it without asking (she could easily understand and agree with the action) but inexperienced (or loony, like the Hare) brewers could often be too heavy-handed with the ingrediants.

Alice plucked in at distracted way at her sleeves. "Not much. No more than a pinch and a half, and we didn't use it all."

Mirana nodded. "Alright then. And he sleapt?"

"Oh yes. It worked pretty quickly. And Mally decided to stay with him, just in case, you know?" Alice sighed and stood from her chair to pace, much, Mirana mused, like Hatter was prone to. "I know I don't remember him, but the way he's acting... it... it all feels wrong."

"You're right." Mirana stood and walked to the tea and kettle that rested on a tiny table by the window. "You know him, Alice, as few do. You've known him since you were a little girl, even though you keep forgetting." She grinned impishly at Alice when the girl blushed and nervously scuffed her sandled foot against the floor. "And this is not your Hatter." The furious blush that colored Alice's face before she could control herself amused and intrigued the White Queen. "Oh. I see." Laughing lightly at the embarresment etched all over her Champion's face, Mirana moved closer. The Queen was gone, and in her place stood a normal, gossipy woman. "What happened then?"

Alice huffed and lifted a hand to play with her curls. "Nothing. We went to see the horses, talked, came back to his workroom and I watched him make his hats. Then we talked some more and he cut my hair. And then he kissed me. Or rather... we kissed each other."

"Oh! But that's wonderful!" The queen exclaimed. "I have been wondering."

Alice sighed again and dropped into her chair. "It's all very confusing, and in the middle of all this..." She shook her head. "I don't know."

Mirana smiled and sat next to Alice, patting the girl's knee in a companionable sort of way. "We're both girls, and even if you don't remember it, we're friends, Alice. You can talk with me about it. Perhaps then it won't be so confusing?"

Alice pondered that for a moment. "Well... he's so very much older than I am."

"So?"

"That's what I thought." Alice murmured. "It doesn't bother me in the least. I suppose I thought it would. And then there's the fact that he is quite mad."

"That's never bothered you before." Mirana reminded her with a slight frown.

"And it doesn't now. It would bother my mother, my sister though. It would bother the whole of London, a woman with a mad man. But his Madness... doesn't frighten or bother me. I do worry -for- him because of it, I worry for him when it siezes at him."

"So do I." Mirana patted Alice's hand again. "So do I."

Alice took a deep breath. "And then... I still believe this is all a dream. This is all something I've made up with my own mind." She murmured. Beside her, Mirana was silent. "This is all a fabrication, and the Mad Hatter is just a figment of my own imagination. Someone I cooked up to replace Hamish."

"Someone who would love and cherish you, instead of parading you around like the prized hound."

"I do believe you've hit the nail on the head, Majesty."

Mirana laughed quietly, and wrapped an arm around Alice's shoulder, pulling the younger woman into a hug. She pulled back and kissed Alice's temple before speaking. "I don't know how to convince you otherwise, Alice. So I won't try. It must be your desicion to believe Truth or not."

Alice chuckled. "That's not very helpful."

Mirana smiled. "In any case, Alice," She said, patting the younger woman's knee again before she stood. "I think you should enjoy it, and the rest of your time here."

In the hallway, Alice rubbed her fingers over her aching eyes. She hadn't slept well that night, between all the dreams and the restless tossing and turning. She distinctly remembered waking up in a fright sometime early that morning to what she had sworn was an icy voice singing a lullaby. There had been no one in the room with her, though, so she'd gone back to sleep, chalking it down to nerves.

"Headache, love?"

Alice jumped at the sound of the familiar purr, and turned with a doleful smile to the cat. "Someone ought to put a bell on you, Chessur."

The cat just grinned at her from beneath Tarrant's beloved hat. "Now what fun would that be?"

Shaking her head, Alice reached out to try and snag the hat from his head. "Did you need something, or were you just bringing that to me so you wouldn't have to give it back yourself?"

"Who said anything about giving it back?" Chess said with a grin as he disappeared, hat and all. Alice turned when he reappeared behind her, batting playfully at the silk ribbon dangling from the brim. "I do love this hat."

Alice managed to catch the brim and yanked it from his head before he could disappear again. "And so does the Hatter. Was there something you needed, Chess?"

"Only to tell you, Champion, that you should lock your doors up at night."

Survival instinct shot adrenaline and fear into her gut, making her start and stare at the cat with wide eyes. "What?"

His grin turned baleful as Chess rolled onto his back to regard her upside-down. "Last night I happened to be floating aimlessly between floors, looking for a midnight snack, when what should I see but a hooded figure exiting your rooms." His tail flicked with amusement as her face paled. "The figure then proceeded to climb out of the nearest window and disappeared into the night before I could chase after him or her." He laughed now, so very amused by the whole thing. "I did, however, check on you, and decided that, since you seemed unharmed, I would wait until this morning to tell you."

With a disgusted look leveled on him, Alice brushed by the cat and hurried down the hall. "Well, my word. Thank you, Chess. So nice to know I can rely on you to watch out for your supposed friends."

The cat purred. "Always glad to be of service. Are you going to see the Mad Hatter now, then?" He asked, floating after her.

"Yes, and I'm going to tell him that you stole his hat."

Chess just cackled manically at her. "Goodbye~!" He said in a sing-song voice as he disappeared in a haze.

"Oooh!" Alice paused long enough to stamp her foot childishly at the feline's antics. "Wicked devil cat! Gah!" She shook her head angrily and continued through the castle to Hatter's shop. She knew the way now, could find it almost no matter where she was in the castle. Despite her stomping feet and stormy expression, she craddled the hat with the utmost care against her chest, in case Chess descided to reappear and try to steal it away.

When Alice reached the ornate door leading into the Hatter's shop, she stopped, confused at the sounds she could hear within. There was much laughter, many giggles, and a lisping voice that sounded suspiciously like Tarrant's that appeared to be telling some riotously funny joke, the punchline of which was delivered as Alice pushed open the door. "-To which the barmaid said, 'Not in those shoes!'"

The small group surrounding him burst into laughter as Tarrant sipped his tea with a wide grin on his face. When he spotted Alice, his eyes lit up and he set the saucer aside. "Alice! So glad you could join us!"

The Tweedles let out identical exclamations and slipped off their seats to toddle towards her and grab her elbows. "Alice! How do you do once more?" The asked together as they escorted her to an ottomon settled between their chairs.

Smiling fondly at them, alice arranged her skirts before setting herself down on the cushion. "Very well, thank you. And how are you?"

"Very well, thank you."

Giggling, Alice turned to the Hatter and held out his beloved top hat. "I rescued this from the Cheshire Cat."

Tarrant's eyes grew wide with shock as his hands flew up to his head and sank through the space where his hat always rested. "What- When did he-?"

Mally and the Tweedles burst into giggles as Alice leaned forward to place it on his head. "Yesterday. There!" She situated it just right on top of his hedge of orange hair before sitting back, satisfied. "You look yourself now. I take it you're feeling better?"

The giggles died down as Tarrant smiled. It was thin-lipped, but seemed genuine enough to Alice. "I've just decided to become suddenly ignorant of the whole mess. Out of ignorance, out of bliss."

Alice's smile became bemused. "I do believe you've butchered another turn of phrase, Hatter."

"Have I?"

"I think you mean 'Ignorance is bliss."

Mally frowned. "No, I'm cer'ain I remember a phrase like tha'."

Alice smiled. "Well, there's 'Out of sight, out of mind'. But that's for when... say you want to stop eating so many sweets. So you would hide all the cookies so you wouldn't be tempted to eat them."

The Tweedles exchanged shocked glances. "But who would want to hide cookies?" Gasped Tweedledum.

"Maybe they's storin'em for the Winter Times. Like squirrels." Suggested Tweedledee.

"Ah. Is they hidin'em for Winter Times like the squirrels, Alice?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "No, they'd hide them or throw them away so they wouldn't eat them. Ever."

Tarrant grimaced. "What a waste of a perfectly good cookie."

Mally nodded. "Who wouldn' wan' ta eat the cookie? Oh, wai'- did the queen make'em?" The dormouse asked. "Because Mirana pu's 'er favori'e Buttuhed Finguhs in'em."

Alice fluttered her hands. "No, it doesn't matter who made the cookies, the person might be trying to loose weight, or might'nt want to eat sweets anymore!"

"Who wouldn't want to eat sweets anymore?" Tarrant emphasized his doubt in Alice's explanation by popping a piece of tea cake into his mouth.

"People who don't have the incredible metabolism all of Underland seems to have." Alice laughed.

"Bu' 'ow would 'idin' jus' a few cookies stop someone from thinkin' abou' eatin' swee's?" Mally asked.

"Oh dear." Alice laughed again and shook her head. "I do believe I'm in over my head here."

"In what?" This from Tweeldedee had Alice doubling over in her seat with laughter, and soon, because laughter is so infectious in any group, more so among the mad, the entire room was filled with giggles and snickers and mad mad laughter.

When the fit of mirth passed, Tarrant refilled all their cups with tea and passed around a plate of Battenberry. "I thought we might have tea in the western gardens today." He said conversationally. "It'll be pleasant there this afternoon, once the sun circles that way."

Mally sipped from her little thimble and smacked her lips. "I think we shoul' go back ta the mill. I miss the ol' Tea Table."

Dee held his hand up and waved it about. "I thinks we should goes to the mill too!"

Dum mirrored his brother. "Contrariwise, I think we should Tea in the garden here."

"Oh no no no, that's a terrible idea. We should goes to the Mill. Much more room theres."

Dum huffed and pinched his brother. "I say the Garden's betters."

Dee slapped at his brother's arm. "Don't pinch me!"

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Stop it!"

"You!"

"Boys!" Tarrant glared sternly down his nose at them, and instantly the twins stopped trying to reach over and around Alice to slap and pinch at one another. Once they had settled back into their seats and were sullenly sipping their tea, Tarrant shook his head and smiled at their Champion. "It looks like you're the tie breaker, Alice. Where should we tea?"

Alice stared thoughtfully out the window for a moment before inspirations struck. "Why don't we have a picnic?" She asked. "We can take our tea with us and find a nice glade perhaps. Have ourselves a little adventure."

"Oh!" Mally jumped from the table to Tarrant's knee. "We ough' ta go ta the lake! I's an awful nice day fer visitin' the beach!"

"Oooh, we love the beach!" Exclaimed the Tweedles.

Alice grinned up at Tarrant. "I love the beach too. What about you, Hatter?"

Tarrant laughed and scooped Mally up, lifting her to the brim of his hat so she could hop on. "I say we'd better start packing.


	16. A Kiss Here And There

**I know, it's been... a long time. My excuses are many and varied, the most important of which being that on my campus we have NO WI-FI and LIMITED ACCESS to computers and internet. Seriously, the only way I can get online to do anything but look up job openings on the center's website is by coming home (which is quite the distance) or by using my phone, which has no way to store files. I really am trying to work on this guys, but I'm begging you to be super-patient because I have it all planned out, I just have no way to upload the story. We don't have that much more to go anyway. I'm super-sorry for the long ass wait guys, but I don't have much choice.**

**Anyway, onto the chapter, which was a bitch to write and came out horrible so you're looking at the new version.**

**On a final note, I just watched Dark Shadows, which has only reaffirmed my opinion that Johnny Depp is the hottest man on the planet. And he's in a hot, violent sex scene in the movie. No joke.**

* * *

><p>"I've never seen water so clear!" Alice exclaimed as she slid off the Bandersnatch's back.<p>

Tarrant caught her with his hands on her hips and was awarded a generous view of her breasts before he quickly set her on her feet and took a step back. "Uhmm...Really? Aren't the waters of London the same?"

Alice scrunched up her nose as she released Thackery from the picnic basket where Tarrant had stuffed him away earlier when the Hare had been trying to cut up the picnic blanket to make soup. "Well, in a fountain or a glass, and the ocean of course. But the Thames, our river in London, is filthy and most garden ponds I've seen aren't the cleanest. Their owners let algae and such take over far too often. Most waters in London are gray and smell just awful."

Tarrant took the of the basket and carried it toward the beach where the Tweedles and Mally were setting up the blanket. "Disgraceful."

"Mmm." Alice watched the Tweedles waddle off to play in the water. They left their shoes and socks in pile near the blanket and raced each other, pinching and slapping all the way, to the surf with Mally and Thackery close behind. She laughed as Dum tripped and disappeared beneath the surface, only to jump up and tackle his brother. "Are they always like that?"

Tarrant chuckled as he sat on the blanket beside her after kicking off his boots. "Yes. They started fighting in the womb, and never stopped." He peeled off his socks and stuffed them into his boots as Alice did the same with hers, then leaned back on his hands to watch Mally wrangle a tearful turtle to serve as her water horse. He began to turn towards Alice, a question burning his tongue when she scooted closer and leaned against his side. She lay her head against his shoulder as they watched the others, giggling at Thackery as he ran fearfully back up the sand to escape the small wave that chased him.

"Hatter?" She asked, so quietly he barely heard her.

He had to swallow once before he could summon just two words. "Yes, Alice?"

"Did you have any siblings?" She felt him tense and quickly sat up, turning to him with wide, horrified eyes. "I'm sorry, Hatter. I didn't mean-"

Tarrant smiled sadly at her and lifted a hand to beckon her back. Hesitantly she obliged, and when she was settled once more against his side, he heaved a sigh and lifted one of his feet to examine his toes. "No. But I had many cousins. We all grew up together and were so close... We were like siblings." He set his foot down again and turned his head away from her.

He was silent, and Alice suddenly felt as though she'd swallowed an entire bottle of Pishalver. Her thoughts turned to Margaret, to what she could remember of their relationship, and the terrible idea of ever losing her brought tears to Alice's eyes. Tarrant hadn't just lost one sibling, he'd lost a whole mess of them, along with the rest of his family, and Alice wondered at how he survived. She turned into him, burying her face in his chest. "I'm so sorry, Tarrant."

His arm came up to wrap around her shoulders, patting wearily on her back. "You've no need to apologize, Alice, but I appreciate your sentiments." When she sat up to look at him with miserable eyes, he chuckled weakly and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Don't look so disheartened, Cricket."

"I'm sorry I brought it up." She murmured.

"Don't be, Alice. They're at peace and so am I."

She didn't believe him, not a bit, but let the subject drop and instead settled more comfortably against him. He sighed contently and flexed his toes and let his thumb rub ever so lightly against her thigh, a sensation that had Alice blushing in delight.

"Tarrant-" Alice started when a tiny, shrill voice interrupted her.

"Oi! You two gonna sit there like a coup'l o' love-strucked lugs, or is ya comin' in the wa'er?"

Alice rolled her eyes as Tarrant sighed. "I suppose I could stand for a quick dip." He said, standing up and slipping off his jacket. "What about you?"

Alice grinned and begin to roll up the hem of her dress. "Oh, I suppose it wouldn't be too much of an incon- What are you doing?" She exclaimed.

Tarrant jumped slightly and stared down at her in surprise, hands frozen in the act of pulling off his shirt. "What?"

Alice bit her lip. "Are-... did you mean... an actual dip?"

Tarrant blinked. "Of course."

Alice frowned. "But... we've no bathing clothes."

Tarrant tilted his head to the side, and let his shirt fall back into place. "We're not going for a bath. We're going for a swim." He glanced over his shoulder. "The Tweedles and Mally and Thackery aren't wearing anything. You can't wear clothes in water, Alice." He said slowly, wondering what her fuss was about. "Do all Londoners swim in their clothing? What an odd custom."

Alice stood, nervously eyeing the water. "Well... in special clothes. I mean... if we didn't... we'd be nude." When Tarrant continued to give her an uncomprehending expression, Alice smiled weakly. "It's... highly improper for an unwed man and woman to see each other undressed."

Finally understanding, Tarrant flushed and bent to retrieve his jacket. "Oh, well. We won't swim then, Alice. I'm sorry, I hadn't realized-"

Alice smiled at him and lay a hand on his wrist. There were butterflies in her stomach at the very idea. "This isn't London, is it?" She said quietly. "It wouldn't be very muchy of me to be afraid of a little swim." She turned, her skin crawling in a none-too-unpleasant way. "Could you... untie me?" Her smile was shy and her face pink as he lifted his hands to undo the laces.

Tarrant was immensely pleased with himself as his hands remained steady and expertly plucked her laces free. His insides quivered and crawled though, and his eyes lingered on her neck and he gulped painfully, but his hands were steady and within seconds she was free. "There."

Alice turned her head to look at him over her shoulder as she slid the dress from her shoulders, and Tarrant's brain fuzzed over.

He came to in time to hear her ask "-you alright?"

Ears ringing, Tarrant swallowed and nodded, reaching up to loosen his shirt once more.

Slowly the pile of clothing on the blanket grew until they were both in their undergarments.

Tarrant held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Alice took his hand and let him lead her to the water where the others were engaged in a furious splash fight. Alice braced herself as she stepped in, then let out a shocked gasp. "It's warm!"

Tarrant laughed and walked backwards, pulling her deeper into the water where Dee was executing an awkward doggie paddle, ferrying Mally around on his head. "Would you rather it cold?"

Alice gave him a look and shoved playfully against his chest. "No. I've just never been in water warm enough to actually swim unless it was the middle of summer. But I keep forgetting time works differently here."

Tarrant released her hand to sink deeper into the water, kneeling until just his shoulders and head were above the surface. "London sounds awful."

Alice opened her mouth, then shut it again. She watched Mally steer her sobbing turtle towards Thackery so she could whack him with her hatpin. Behind her, Tarrant sunk despondently up to his nose and watched her until she turned to face him again. When he saw the easy smile on her face, Tarrant rose above the surface again with one of his own.

Until she reached out with both hands and shoved him underwater.

His hands slashed out to catch her, but Alice was already splashing away through the water, arms waving madly through the air as Tarrant surfaced and chased after her. The Tweedles intercepted him, one each hooking onto his arms to drag him down once more before he could catch Alice. They went down in a tangle of limbs and nearly unseated Mally from her turtle as she rushed over to join the fray.

The Hatter managed to break free, and with a laughing roar tackled Alice backward into water where she stood, doubled-over in her laughter.

They sank to the sandy floor of the lake, Tarrant's arms wrapped possessively around Alice, her arms trapped between them. A jet of bubbles escaped her mouth in shock, her eyes laughing as they struggled to find their feet. He finally had to unwrap one arm from around her to push them up, and fell back onto his butt as they surfaced, both letting out gasping laughs as he held Alice against him.

"Scoundrel!" Alice finally choked.

Tarrant, giggling wildly, lifted a hand to push her dripping curls back from her face. "You've room to talk, you Siren. Nearly drowning me."

Alice shook her head, rather like a dog, sending water everywhere.

Tarrant laughed and stopped her shaking by laying a hand on her cheek, then pressed his lips to hers. Alice jumped in his arms and then the kiss was done. Suddenly his arms were no longer around her and he was easing her off his lap with a guilty look on his face. "I-... I'm sorry, Alice... I don't know-"

Alice smiled and swam closer. She kissed his cheek, making color flare across his face. "I'm not. In fact, I quite enjoyed it." She chuckled at the embarrassed smile he flashed her.

"Oi!" Mally yelled across the water. "You two wan' ta stop makin' me sick and eat, or wot?"

Tarrant rolled his eyes. "Mally."

Alice blushed and leaned back. "She doesn't like me."

Tarrant grimaced and stood, helping Alice to her feet. "Mmmm." He held Alice's hands tightly in his own. "That's not true-"

Alice smiled easily and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "It's alright, Hatter. Let's go eat."

* * *

><p>After lunch, everyone dispersed to work off full stomachs. The Tweedles began turning over rocks to see what kind of disgusting creatures they could find, Mally buried Thackery in the sand while he babbled about tea cozies, and Tarrant and Alice wandered away for a stroll to dry their clothes in the bright, warm sun.<p>

"Are you feeling better?" Alice asked after a while.

Tarrant was silent, knowing what she meant by the question. His gut churned painfully. "Sure."

Alice squeezed his hand. "I bet right now Mirana is calling that dodgy old badger into her office and instructing him to apologize to you as soon as we return!"

Tarrant laughed. "Ah, if only. Will he hate it?"

"Immensely."

"Will he grumble and moan the entire time?"

"Of course."

"Will it be humiliating for him?"

"Unbearably so."

Tarrant let out a hoot of laughter and yanked her against his side. "Will he be forced to drink afterwards?"

"Until he's falling over himself on his way to unconsciousness!"

"Excellent. I look forward to it."

Alice wrapped an arm around his waist. "Can I watch?"

"Only for a kiss." He teased. And was surprised when Alice stopped and stood on the tips of her toes to do exactly that.

She dropped back to the balls of her feet and gave him a cheeky smile. "Can I watch now?"

The shocked expression on his face melted into a warm smile. "Sure." He lifted his hand to her cheek, brushing his knuckles against her still wet skin. "As long as he is made to grovel as well."

"Well, of course." Her hands slid up his bare chest. "On his hands and knees."

Tarrant lifted her off her feet and swung her in a wide circle. "Aye, wot a sigh' it'll be!"

Alice laughed and wrapped her arms and legs tight around him as they spun. His lips were on hers and suddenly there was a tree against her back as his hands gripped her thighs. She tangled her hands in his hair, pulling him closer as his tongue swept into her mouth, filling her with a drunken giddiness. His fingers dug into her backside and her legs clamped around his waist.

Suddenly she was pulled away from the tree and swung through the air to be deposited on her back in the grass. Before she could push herself to her elbows Tarrant was atop her, a hand on either side of her head as he took her lips again. Alice heard herself purr, and her leg lifted, sliding against his thigh as one of his hands slid down her body to grip her hip with a bruising force.

Alice let her head fall back with a sigh, and gasped for air as Tarrant buried his face against her neck.

Her glow was interrupted by a sound somewhere above her, but when she tried to lift her head to look for the source, Tarrant tightened his grip on her. "Not yet, Alice. Give me a mo-"

"Shh. Listen."

This time he did hear the sound, and rolled off her quickly so he could jump to his feet, ready to fight whatever came out of the bushes.

"Show yours-UFFF-"

"Hatters!"

"Hatter!" Alice jumped up, grabbing at the mass of hair clinging to Tarrant's face as it shrieked and scratched at the Hatter's painted face. "Get off! Get off! Thackery!"

The Hare's pupils were dilated almost to the point of turning his eyes totally black, and was shaking so hard Alice wondered at how he didn't fall apart. Together, with her pulling and Tarrant pushing they finally managed to get him off the Hatter's face.

Tarrant gripped both of the March Hare's arms at the elbows and pushed the screeching rabbit into the dirt, trying to immobilize him. "Thackery! Thackery! What's wrong? What happened?"

The Hare kicked his hind legs at Tarrant's chest and gnashed his teeth at Alice when she tried to stroke his head. "Cannae ye hear'em screamin'?"

"Who?" Tarrant shook the Hare, terror reaching up like an ugly black monster to boil in his throat. "Who, Thackery?"

"Th' 'Atters! Th' 'Ightopps! Danger! Danger!"

Tarrant stammered and Alice watched as all color was drained from his body, even his eyes. His mouth went slack and he loosened his grip on the Hare just enough for Thackery to wiggle free and hop to the edge of the clearing to wring his ears. "Wh... What? What are y-"

Both the Hatter and the Hare fell silent, their heads whipping to face the same direction as though someone really was screaming. Alice strained her ears, trying to hear what they heard when Tarrant surged to his feet and took off through the forest, Thackery frantically hopping after him, leaving a stunned Alice behind.

"Tarrant!"

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is, and I'm going to work on the next one as soon as I post this one. I didn't much like this chapter, and I'm pretty rusty so be kind please, and excuse the sub-par chapter.<strong>

**Also: Johnny Depp.**

**'Nuff said.**


	17. Fear And Madness, Madness And Fear

**Hopefully this chapter makes up for the crap last one. =_=**

**I'm staying up all night writing non-stop to get some chapters in. I feel bad for making you guys wait so long, so hopefully this makes up for it a bit.**

* * *

><p>Alice sprinted between the trees, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in her feet as she tried to catch up with the Hatter. She could hear him up ahead, stumbling through the undergrowth and calling out to someone she couldn't hear.<p>

"Hatter wait!"

He didn't hear her though, or ignored her as he pressed on. "I'm coming! Hold on!"

Alice let out a choked sob as she stumbled over the twisted roots of a tree. "Hatter stop! Wait!" The sense of danger welled up within her as the trees began to thin, and the branches became higher and higher. The light faded, all the color in the world seemed to drain out of existence. Suddenly there were no flowers, no chirps or twitters or strange squawking sounds from the animals. She could feel the temperature drop as she scrambled over a pile of rocks, chasing Tarrant's voice. Her nails clawed at the black stone and her feet scrambled beneath her, trying to find purchase on the slippery boulders. Then, she was suddenly falling from a ten-foot drop, and crumpled to the ground on the other side of the stone wall with a pained cry. "Hatter!" She saw him then, standing only twenty feet away with Thackery cowering next to him as Tarrant cupped his hands around his mouth and called out.

"Where are you? Hello?"

Alice grunted and pushed herself up onto shaky knees, whimpering as white-hot pain lanced up her left leg. She hobbled and limped forward, grabbing onto the back of Tarrant's jacket to catch herself when she stumbled. She pulled herself straight, using her weight to hold him in place when the Hatter tried to go deeper into the trees. "Hatter stop! Hatter, don't!" She threw her arms around him when he tried to push her off.

"Alice let go! I have to help them!"

Alice's lip trembled as her leg throbbed in agony again, but she stood firm. "There's no one there, Tarrant! No one is yelling!"

"Yes they are! God, cannae no' 'ear'em?"

"No!" Alice gasped as he dragged her forward, digging her nails into his sides, both to try and stop him and to hold herself up as nausea swept through her. "Tarrant stop, there is no one calling you! Please, we have to get out of here!" Terror clawed it's way through her stomach as fog crept around their ankles. "Tarrant come on! We need to go!"

"No! Mae kinsmen! They're callin' ta me!" He wrenched her arms from around his waist and pushed her back.

Alice cried out in pain as she stumbled back and let herself crumble as a thousand needles jabbed into her leg. "Tarrant! Stop!"

He was halfway into the darkness when his name on Alice's lips brought Tarrant to a halt. He shook his head slowly, eyes clouding over before he turned to face her. "A...Alice?"

Alice grimaced and forced herself to her feet, keeping her weight off her injured leg. "Tarrant Hightopp, there is no one out here! We need to leave!" She insisted.

"Leave?" He ecohed, leaning down to grab Thackery by the ears. "We need to leave."

Alice let out a sob of relief and hobbled towards him. "Yes, we have to go. Come on, please. Let's get out of here!"

Tarrant frowned, and ever so slowly ambled towards her. "Leave. Have to get out of here..."

Alice lunged forward and grabbed his hand before he could run off again. "Yes! Yes, come on, Tarrant! We need to go, right now." The fog reached their knees now. It was thick, and fouled the air with an ominous scent as Alice tugged on the Hatter's arm. "Come on, up the wall now."

He nodded, and his eyes seemed to clear somewhat. "Right. Yes. Alice.. you're hurt-" He mumbled, wrapping his free arm around her waist.

Alice pushed him towards the wall, ignoring Thackery as he kicked out at her. "I'm fine, go. Go Tarrant!"

He slid his arm around her waist again and supported Alice's weight as they made their way to the wall. They began their climb, a slow and awkward ascent as the fog licked at their heels. Alice was panting from the effort, tears springing to her eyes at the pain in her leg. "Almost there, Tarrant. We're almost to the top-" Alice let out an agonized shreik when something cold and rock-hard clamped around her leg as the rock shifted beneath her. She felt her hand fall from Tarrant's grip as she slipped down the wall, and turned to see where she'd been caught and looked right into her own face.

Its blackened lips pulled back in a terrifying smile as it tightened its clawed hand around Alice's ankle.

Tarrant stumbled and shook his head, his vision clearing and sharpening as Alice's screams tore through the air, snapping him out of his trance.

"Tarrant!"

He threw Thackery over the wall, hopping the Hare would stay on the other side as he turned to help Alice, expecting her to have only fallen a foot or two down the rock. Instead, he watched in horror as she disappeared into the fog.

"Alice!" He leapt off the wall and landed on the balls of his feet. The fog was now above his head, but he had no trouble knowing which way Alice was. "Alice I'm coming!" He sprinted after her voice, swallowing back bile as her screams turned to sobbed pleas and anguished moans. "Alice hold on-"

He nearly tripped over her where she was crawling on her hands and knees. There was something thick and black all over her hands and dress, and one foot was black clear up to her knee. "Oh god, Tarrant, help, I don't know where it went-"

He gathered her up in his arms, craddling Alice against his chest as he ran for the stone wall.

The fog was thick now, smothering them. Without the sky, Tarrant had no idea which way he'd come from. Alice was slowly becoming limp in his arms though, reduced to pained whimpers as he desperately tried to find the wall again. "Hold on Alice, we'll find it, jus-" Tarrant stopped his turning and instead stared into the ravaged, mutated version of the face that was currently pressed against his shoulder.

Her curls were black, her eyes ringed and darker than the pits of Hell. Blue and black veins spiderwebbed across her face as her charcol lips pulled back over razor-sharp teeth.

"Boo."

* * *

><p>Tarrant shot up, smothering a scream with a hand against his face.<p>

The sun was slowly sinking into the water it seemed. Brilliant colors painted the water and sky alike. Some ways away the Tweedles were making a sandcastle for Mally, who stood in one of the turrets proclaiming her greatness while Thackery bowed and cackled gleefully.

Beside him, Alice was sitting up with a horrified expression, watching him carefully. "Did... did you have a bad dream?"

Tarrant nodded slowly, looking around them. Apparently they'd fallen asleep on the beach, meaning... "It was a dream..." He shook his head, and turned to Alice. "What's wrong?" He asked when he noticed her horror.

Alice swallowed and reached down to rub her left ankle. "I just had one too. It was terrible."

Tarrant frowned. "What was yous?"

"We were in the woods..." She blushed slightly. "Then Thackery came and said he heard... heard your kin calling you, and you two were running way. I followed you over this stone hill, and then this... evil me attacked us."

Tarrant paled and his bowtie drooped. "And evil you..."

Alice nodded. "What about you?"

"I... I had the same one."

"But how-"

The air around them was ripped apart by savage howls and the ground below them shook as the Bandersnatch bounded across the breach, swinging its shaggy head from side to side as foam dripped from it's dangerous, knife-filled mouth.

"Look ou'!" Mally leapt forward, brandishing her pin at the Bandersnatch as it howled again.

It roared and howled and swung its massive paws as everyone scrambled away from it except for Alice. She ignored Tarrant as he yelled at her to stop, and instead worked her way closer to the beast, her arms held up and out as it tore up their basket and blanket. "Woah!" She tried to get in front of it, to force the bear-like creature to look at her as it raged. "Stop! Bandersnatch, stop! It's ok-"

Tarrant watched in abject horror as Time seemed to slow to an unbearable pace. He watched, helpless, arms stretched uselessly towards her as one massive paw slashed through the air. Watched the great arc of blood stain the air, watched Alice's head whip to the side from the force of the blow, so fast, so hard, he was certain her neck would be broken.

Then everything went red.

* * *

><p><strong>Two short chapters, but two chapters nonetheless. And I will continue to write through the night.<strong>


	18. D5: Recovery, Revenge

**Don't forget, if you're seeing this, to go back and read, starting with chapter 16. I'm writing my butt off right now to upload as many chapters as I can before I have to leave today.**

* * *

><p>She was surrounded by darkness on all sides, pushed down by it, smothered. Somewhere in the distance she could hear someone calling her name, but she couldn't find the strength to answer.<p>

_I'm here!_ Her mind screamed it, but her lips couldn't form the words. _I'm here!_

She dreamt of black roses and black eyes. He dreamt of the Jabberwocky in a waiscoat, monocle, and tophat, sitting at the pretty little table in her room, sipping tea with his pinky outstretched.

_What are you doing here?_ She wondered. The Jabberwocky seemed to be able to hear her, and smiled toothily at her.

"Best hurry, little Bearer." His gravelly voice told her. "You're running out of time."

_Time?_ She wondered.

The Jabberwocky nodded. "Oh yes. There's very little of it left. Time isn't particularily kind to you or the Hatman, is he?"

_What are you talking about?_ She yelled in her head. _What do you mean?_

"Time, Bearer. Time is almost out. They're closing in on you, and your Hatter. I'd avoid the Dark Place, little Bearer. If you don't, they'll get you."

Then he was gone in a haze of smoke and a puff of brimstone.

_Wait! Who are you talking about? What's happening! Come back-!_

She surfaced from the darkness with a gasp as her eyes flew open. Pain radiated across her face, sending waves of greasy, black agony through her. Rough, calloused hands caught hers before she could touch her face, and pinned them to her sides.

"Don't, Alice! It's okay, you're going to be alright but you can't touch or move your face or neck."

Alice whimpered, but settled back and let her eyes close again. She wriggled one of her hands until Tarrant released it then wrapped her hand tightly around his fingers. With his free hand, he gently pushed a few curls away from her face.

"The Bandersnatch hurt you, Champion. Badly. But Mirana has been working nonstop, Alice, and she thinks she'll be able to prevent any scarring and reverse any damage." His hand stroked delicately over the crown of her head. "You're going to be okay, Alice, I promise."

Alice sighed and squeezed his hand again.

"Are you in pain? Squeeze my hand if you are, Alice."

She did so, and received a squeeze in return.

"I'll be right back. Mirana is sure to have something. Don't move, Cricket."

Then he was gone.

Alice lay in the bed, uncomfortable, miserable, and frightened. Fear of her dream, of the strange... experience the day before, fear of her injuries. Her face ached and felt fragile. She wanted to touch her face, or find a mirror, to see the damage.

What had happened? Why had the Bandersnatch attacked her? It was always so sweet and gentle to her, out of everyone. Like an overgrown puppy that wasn't aware of it's size and strength. And were the others okay? What had happened after she'd blacked out?

Tarrant's hands were gripping hers again, and she could hear him scoot closer on whatever stool or chair he was sitting on. "Mirana has something for your pain, Alice. Are you still awake?"

Alice squeezed his hand.

"Hello, Alice dear." Mirana lay a hand against Alice's shoulder. "This should help, but it's going to feel uncomfortable and smell terrible. It should stop the pain, though. Are you ready?"

Alice squeezed Tarrant's hand again, and heard him relay her answer. She heard a jar pop open and was assaulted by the most horrific scent she'd ever had the misfortune of inhaling.

Tarrant squeezed her hand sympathetically and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "Don't grimace, Alice. You need to keep your face relaxed."

She worked on doing so, and when her face was suitably slack, Mirana began to slop something with the same consistency of snot on Alice's cheek. She made a sound much like a squeal as Mirana worked the slime into the deep gashes on Alice's face and neck. Her hands were gentle but each little finger brush sent fresh pain to Alice's brain. Only Tarrant's hands holding hers kept Alice from squirming and complaining.

"There, that should start to help soon. It should also help you sleep. Please try to, dearie."

Alice didn't need telling twice. Already exhaustion was taking over and the voices of her two friends were becoming faint and muffled.

"-longer is this going to take?"

Mirana lay two fingers againt the pulse in Alice's wrist. "I don't know, Tarrant. These things aren't always exact, but I should think at least a few more hours. Her muscles have started reattaching themselves, but it's going to take a while. The skin will close up last."

"Have you killed that monster yet?"

"Tarrant, we aren't killing it. What happened was an accident. Something spooked the Bandersnatch. He didn't just attack her out of the blue."

Alice could feel Tarrant's rage as his hands shook, causing her arm to vibrate as he struggled to control himself. She longed to open her eyes, to speak to him, but when she turned her head, just an inch, agony flared up all along her neck and jaw. She whimpered pitifully and was rewarded by a warm, rough hand on her temple, easing her head back into place. "Don't move, Sweet Pea, you'll open the wounds up again."

"Here, I have something." She heard Mirana flutter away and begin rummaging through some drawer or cabinet Alice couldn't see. The queen returned with a whirl of skirts and Alice could feel something being fitted around the top of her head. "There, Alice. This will keep your head in place while you sleep."

"Go to sleep, Alice." Tarrant murmured, close to her ear. "You'll heal faster. I'll be right here, Alice, until then. Go to sleep." His voice changed, as did the language, and as she heard Mirana wander away with her skirts rustling and heels clipping, he began to sing her a lullaby.

* * *

><p>The next time Alice surfaced, the terrible aching in her face was gone, but her neck was stiff and her whole face felt clammy and crusty. She managed to open her eyes though, and spent a moment studying the ceiling directly above her before she dared to move her head. Alice found she could turn to either side without too much difficult for the first inch or so, but after that her neck would seize up and it would be too painful to continue. She tried to flex her hands, to bring one to her face but found that she couldn't move it at all, and realized it was still encased in Hatter's wide, warm palm.<p>

Alice sighed, and the corners of her mouth turned up in a painless smile. "Hatter?" She murmured without moving her lips. "Hatter." She squeezed his hand, and the grunting sounds beside her told Alice that Tarrant had fallen asleep during his vigil. "Hatter, can I have some water?"

Tarrant came fully awake then, and leaned closer, over the edge of her bed to peer with delight into her tired eyes. "Of course, of course! I'll be right back!" He was gone and back again in a flash, a crystal goblet of water in one hand. The other he slipped behind her back and gently sat her up. He insisted on holding the glass to her lips himself, even when Alice tried to take it from him.

She let out a short chuckle and wrapped her hands around the crystal. "Hatter, it's a facial injury, not a hand one. You needn't baby me."

The Hatter grinned and flicked away her hand with just his pinky. "I enjoy it, Champion. You gave me quite the scare, the least you could do is allow me to coddle you."

Alice sighed and lifted her hand to the glass again, this time only to lay it against the back of his. "Well alright then. As long as you show me to a mirror. I have to know how bad it is."

Tarrant set aside the glass when she was done, and lifted his now free hand to touch her cheek. "There's no need, Champion Alice. There's no damage to your face." Anymore, he added in his head.

Alice blinked, and a hand shot up to touch her other cheek, to run over her nose, to drift up to her forehead. Where where the great rents in her skin that she expected? Where was the exposed muscle, the hanging skin? Her face was as smooth as ever. "But... how?"

Tarrant smiled and cupped her face. "Mirana and her potions. I suppose now I'll have to forgive her for nearly blowing you up."

Alice slapped playfully at his chest and lifted both hands now to her face, marvelling at the lack of evidence of her injury. "Thank heavens. What about my neck?" Her hands moved to inspect it.

Tarrant smiled warmly. "As lovely as ever, my dear. Are you hungry?"

* * *

><p>They took Tea with Mirana and the Cheshire Cat in the White Queen's study.<p>

"I'm so glad your face is back to normal, The Alice. You were quite nauseating to look at." The cat had to duck as Tarrant lobbed a scone at him.

"Well thank you, Chess." Alice said with an easy smile. "I must admit I was a slight bit afraid I might wind up having to look like you the rest of my life."

Tarrant giggled manically and then it was his turn to duck as a spoon was aimed at his head.

Mirana laughed lightly and sipped delicately at her tea. "How's your neck?"

Alice lifted a hand and rubbed at it, wincing a little as her neck throbbed beneath her fingers. "Sore, but I can move it some without too much discomfort. I can't thank you enough for your treatment-"

Mirana waved a hand. "Say no more of it, Alice. I was pleased to help." The queen lowered her cup into her lap, and suddenly her serene face was pulled down by greif. "However... the business remains.. What to do about the Bandersnatch..."

Alice felt her gut clench. "He.. He shan't be put to death, shall he?"

Tarrant grunted. "We ought to put that slobbering beast down. It was only a matter of time before this happened, and now it'll only be a matter of time before it happens again."

Alice glarred at him. "He's just an animal, Hatter. You can't kill every animal you don't like."

Mirana ran a finger around the rim of her cup. "Tarrant, without the Bandersnatch, Stayne would have captured and killed Alice." Alice blinked, and as always was frustrated by her blank memory. "Without him on our side, the battle with Iracebeth may have been lost."

Tarrant swore under his breath and slammed his cup down, glarring from one woman to the next. "That doesn't change the fact that this is the second time he's nearly killed Alice. It doesn't make up for all the rebels it killed, for all the damage and destruction it has caused over the decades."

"Tarrant-" Mirana warned, but his eyes were already burning orange.

"Without that fucking monster, Stayne may have never found the Orraculum in the first place. Without that thing, many of my kin may have lived-"

"Tarrant-!"

He shook his head and jumped to his feet, hurling the tea cup with all his might at a wall where it exploded in a shower of china and boiling tea leaves. "For a while, at least! That thing is a menace, a blight, and an abomination, and I won't hear you sit there and defend it!"

"Hatter! Stop-" Alice jumped to her feet as well, but when she lay a hand on his arm, Tarrant violently shook it off and stormed from the room.

* * *

><p>The Madness had him by the throat as he paced his workroom, raging in Outlandish and Scottish under his breath, kicking at tables and shoving at chairs.<p>

He heard the monster out there roaring at the moon now, as though nothing had happened. Mirana had ordered it to be quarantined in the unused stables. The beast had been miserable at first, until meat had been piled in a huge trough nearby.

_Yes,_ Tarrant thought savagely. _Yes, let's reward the beast after it nearly kills with fresh, bloodly flesh. That's just peachy. Stupid mongrel._

He shoved a mannequin against a wall where its arm promptly broke off and clattered to the floor.

"You nearly kill her and she'll defend you to the death." He growled. "She loves you like your some, overly rambunctious little puppy, not a deadly, frumious devil."

And there was the point, wasn't it?

How dare she care for that beast more than him? Hadn't he done everything for her? Everything! Risked his life, more than once, endured the torment of her believing him to be a dream? The torture of her leaving and breaking her promise to never forget him?

He stabbed a pair of scissors into the chest of another mannequin and ripped up a dress he'd been working on for one of the court ladies.

Why should he even bother anymore? Why should he put every ounce of his being into ensuring the welfare of hers when all she seemed interested in was using him by playing with his heart and head? He remembered their shared dream with a twist of rage and violent lust. She probably sent it, the little vixen. Somehow. To keep him close to her, to keep him wanting for her.

_Temptress. Vixen. Harlot._

_Bitch._

His eyes durned with white-hot fury and hatred as outside, somewhere below his window, the Bandersnatch howled again.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't get your knickers in a twist, I know he's very OOC right there.<strong>

**Trust me, there is a method to my madness. It's all starting to come together.**

**Reviews please!**


	19. D6: Interned, Imprisoned, Incarcerated

**Looks like this will be the last one for at least a week. I get a four-day weekend this memorial day, so I may even be able to finish this up.**

**Then I can work on a Dark Shadows fic. o3o**

**Yay-teimz!**

**Until then, here is a short, dark chapter in which bullshit and conspiracies happen.**

**REMEMBER THIS IS A MASS UPLOAD GO TO CHAPTER 16 AND START THERE!**

* * *

><p>"Tarrant Hightopp," Mirana's voice was wretched as she read from the scroll. "You have been found guilty of multiple counts of murder most foul, and of the merciless slaughter of innocents."<p>

Tarrant closed his eyes, and pinched his thumb. It was the only piece of himself he could reach with his hands chained together. He pinched again and again, desperate to wake himself up.

Mirana blinked back tears as she read the specific charges, the evidence against him. When she reached the verdict, her heart broke. "You have been sentenced to life imprisonment," How he hated cages. "Where you will remain in the dark," The one thing he feared most besides confinement. "And dine on a diet oyster shells for every meal."

Tarrant's knees shook and his fists clenched until the manacles cut into his tendons and sent sharp little pricks of pain through his forearms.

"You will see no one, speak to no one, hear no one, until the day you die." Mirana released the bottom of the scroll and allowed it to spring back together. "Take him away."

* * *

><p>She didn't cry.<p>

Oh she wanted to. She ached to. Nothing would have pleased Alice more than to throw herself upon her bed and weep for all of time. Her Hatter was locked somewhere below, with only the terrible Madness for company, a victim without proof.

When they'd found him that morning, out in the pasture with a dazed look in his eyes and blood on his clothing, the guards had thought he'd been attacked.

When they found his precious family claymore mere yards away, they prayed he'd only been trying to defend himself.

When, in a corner stable of the quarantine stables, they found his beloved top hat next to the barely living Bandersnatch, they had no choice but to restrain him.

When blood was found in Tialla's room, Alice's handmaiden, and no body could be found, they had no choice but to arrest him.

Now Alice held that most valuable hat in her hands, staring without seeing it in her cozy little room with her hot pot of tea and fresh biscuits. Her face was pale and expressionless. She hadn't spoken since the trial that morning, for fear that instead of speaking, she may just start screaming and never stop.

Alice Kingsleigh had been awoken in the wee hours of the morning by frantic pounding on her door. One of the guards, checking to make sure the Mad Hatter hadn't slit her throat as she'd slept.

The trial was instant, short, and brutal.

Tarrant Hightopp, the smug badger explained patiently to his rapt audience, had always been a timebomb waiting to go off. It wasn't his fault, not really, that all the bad things had happened to him that caused his incurable Madness. But it was his fault that he allowed it to consume. It was, in fact, Tarrant Hightopp's fault that he had allowed the Madness to take him over to the point that he was driven to commit murder. He had the utmost sympathy for the Hatter, the badger assured with wide, teary eyes. He pitied the poor man his terrible past and present and apparent future, but he, the upstanding badger, could not sit idly by and do nothing while the Madman, rest his poor, damaged and demented soul, was allowed to run free when he was so clearly such a dangerous individual. Neither could the other citizens of Underland. What if he attacked the queen, or the Champion, both of whom he spent a great deal of unsupervised time with?

What would Underland do without their White Queen or their Champion? Why, perhaps Iracebeth herself would be allowed to return.

Then what?

Alice closed her eyes, and thought, _Now what_?

* * *

><p>In the catacombs below Marmoreal are a smattering of dungeon cells where the worst in Underland had been locked away. In the cell next to Tarrant's, a grinning skeleton held a limp rat skeleton between its teeth. He'd been accused of cannibalism and had eaten both his legs and one of his arms before he'd finally died in that cell.<p>

Tarrant reflected on this.

He would die with an empty stomach, he decided. Oyster shells cut the tongue and were terrible for the digestion. Even if they were as appetizing as Thackery's fresh Blurmpleumpkin Muffins, Tarrant thought he might perish with an empty stomach.

It was infinitely preferable to being left alone in this hole for all eternity. Unless he killed himself, Tarrant would be trapped in an endless cycle of Unpassing Time in this dark pit with only his Madness to occupy his attention. Already he could feel it threatening to creep over him, black shadows at the edge of his conciousness that could snap together in a moment's notice.

The narrow metal panel in the impenetrable door behind him screeched open and a platter of his promised shells was kicked through before the door screeched shut again. Without standing from his position, kneeling in the center of the room, he leaned towards the door and pushed the tray back towards the slit. Then, with a small amount of shuffling, he turned to face the back wall.

Before he'd been locked away, he'd suffered the humiliation of being searched, of being stripped down to his shirt and breeches.

He'd endured such things in Stayne's torture chamber. Had endured even worse debasement in the hands of that man, yet it had never been as hard to survive as this incarceration already was.

He hadn't been whipped until great strips of his hide had hung off his back. The bottoms of his feet hadn't been beaten by thick clubs. The guards had made tiny cuts between each of his digits, or held his head underwater until the blackness consumed him.

In fact, they'd been as kind and as gentle as they could. Their eyes screamed their apologies loud enough Tarrant was certain he could hear them.

And that just made it all the worse.

"I could get you out, you know."

Tarrant didn't bother to glance over his shoulder this time. The Cheshire Cat, as no more than a pair of luminous eyes, had been lurking in the corner of his cell almost since Tarrant had been entombed within it. Neither had spoken, but Chess had watched Tarrant intently the entire time.

"I could at least bring you more satisfying sustanence."

Tarrant hung his head.

"Or I could leave you to rot here by yourself." Chess's voice was airy as he fully materialized. the cat driffted across the cell on his belly, no trace of a grin or laughter anywhere in his face. "Things wouldn't be quite the same without you, but I suppose I could manage. You never liked having me around anyway. Perhaps I can find a more interesting milliner to bother."

"Why are you here?" Tarrant rasped.

"Why are you?"

Tarrant lifted his eyes to the cat. "I killed."

"Did you now?" Chess asked with wide, shocked eyes. "My my, and here I thought you were such an upstanding, non-violent citizen, Hatter. Since when have you ever, willingly, spilt blood?"

Tarrant's back remained straight, his shoulders squared but his head fell. "I killed all those people... I tried to kill the Bandersnatch..."

Chess sighed. "Ah, yes, the mutt. Heard about that. Messy business."

Tarrant clenched his hands atop his knees.

"Funny thing, I didn't see you there until after it had happened, though. How curious."

* * *

><p>Alice looked up at the sound of a knock at her door, so faint, so small she barely heard it.<p>

With vague suspicions as to the identity of the knocker, Alice stood and walked to the door instead of calling for them to enter.

Indeed, when she opened the door she was presented with the dormouse, wringing her tiny paws and looking for all the world like the most miserable creature to ever live. "May I speak wit'chu?" Mally asked.

Alice nodded, and bent with her hand held out to lift Mally off the floor. She closed and latched the door, then returned to the table where Mally hopped off and pulled a thimble from within her jacket. "May I 'ave sum tea, please?"

Alice obliged by lifting the teapot and carefully pouring two little drops into the thimble. "You've come about Tarrant." It wasn't a question.

Mally sipped the tea to steady herself. "I'm gonna free 'im. I know where 'e is. I followed them guards down when they took'im. Tonight, I'm goin' ta free'im, then me an' 'im an' Thackery is all gonna run away together. Thackery is, I 'ope, at the Mill righ' now packin' sum essentials."

Alice nodded in a numb sort of way. "And where will you go?"

Mally played with her thimble. "I don'no. 'Atta pro'lly will. 'E always seems ta 'ave a plan, 'cept fer lately. We'll find a way." Mally polished off her tea. "Are you comin' with us?"

Alice finally smiled. "You don't want me along, Mally."

The mouse sighed and held out her thimble, into which Alice tipped a few more drops. "No, I don'. I'm grateful ta you, as our Champion, Alice. I'm grateful ta you as The Alice. Bu' 'Atta loves you, an'..."

"He loves you, Mally." Alice said quietly. "A great deal."

Mally nodded. "I know. Bu' no' the same way I love 'im. I know, it's silly. Wouldn' neva' work, twixt us two. Bu' it don' stop me from feelin' like you took 'im from me."

Alice lowered her eyes to her lap, and to the hat she held.

"He loves you, Alice. He wouldn' be 'appy, wouldn' come, withou' you."

Alice stood, clutching the hat to her chest and walked to the window. Tialla's face seemed to reflect back at her, the sweet little smile she'd given Alice so many times on her lips.

What did she say? How did she respond to a dream that felt so real? She closed her eyes, and willed things to change. Willed the Hatter to walk through the door. She pinched herself, flicked herself, pinched again, and willed, willed, willed the world to shift and restore itself into a dream instead of a nightmare.

When her eyes opened again, they were sad.

She turned back to Mally, holding her hand out for the mouse to hop into, then lifted Mally up to her shoulder.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>I might be able to squeeze in one more. Cross your fingers!<strong>


	20. Rescue

**Hello again beloved readers!**

* * *

><p>Implementing their plan was anything but easy. To even get out of the room in the first place, Mally had to wriggle underneath one of the baseboards in Alice's room and scurry down the hallway to create a distraction (which involved a vase, some battenberry pudding, and a squirrel) to remove the guard standing post at Alice's door.<p>

Then, without being seen, Alice (it was harder for her, being Always Too Tall at the moment) had to sneak through the castle, down to the ground floor and through the kitchens and servant quarters and a long, dreary hallway to where Marmoreal ended and the dungeons began.

Alice peered around the corner at the guards posted at the dark entrance to the staircase Mally had said would lead them to Tarrant.

"However shall we get past them, Mally?"

Mally drummed her tiny fingers against her chin, and re-thought her Noble Plan to reunite The Alice with the Hatter. Without the Champion in tow, Mally could have easily made it down to the dungeons without detection. Would Hatter have listened to her though? Would he have come along without Alice?

Mally didn't know.

She turned and scampered over Alice's shoulder, under her tangled mess of hair to the other shoulder and peered about anxiously, as though a route would suddenly open before them.

"If you were hoping a path would suddenly appear in front of you-"

Alice and Mally both jumped and clamped their hands down over their mouths to stop themselves screaming as a rather fat blue tabby suddenly re-evaporated above their heads.

"I do believe I can help."

"Oh Chess!" Mally hissed. "You ol' dog! Ya nearly gave me a 'eart-attack!"

Alice patted her own heart in agreement. "What do you mean? Do you know of a secret entrance?"

"As it so happens… no, I do not." When Alice glowered up at him, Chess grinned back in full force. "I do, however, know that in a few short seconds there will be a commotion behind them, and when the guards toddle off to investigate, you'll be able to sneak right past them."

"What do you-" But he was already evaporating before their very eyes. Still, Alice reached out, trying to grab his tail. With a huff of impatience, Alice retreated back into her hiding place. "That furball gives me quite the headache." She murmured.

"Aye, bu' 'e always _seems _ta know wot 'e's doin'."

Mally's statement was punctuated by a loud banging sound, and before the guards could do more than jump, a thin cloud of dust began to seep out of the entrance to the dungeons. For a moment, the chess pieces bounced around and waved their spears and swords uselessly until one of them got their head on straight again and barked an order for action. One-by-one the guards filed into the cave, following the distant sounds of cracking and banging.

"Wos tha' Chess's commotion?" Mally asked quietly.

"Only one way to find out." Alice gathered her skirt in her hands, keeping it trapped in a way to prevent much rustling. It didn't work quite as well as she'd planned, as there was still some noise, but at least it prevented most of the sound.

She snuck forward in an odd sort of trotting tip-toe gait, hugging the walls as they approached the dark entrance. Once inside, she slipped into an alcove, moments before the group of soldiers returned.

"-have to send a word out for some sort of contract. Those walls are fallin' down all the time now."

"We'll have to check each cell's integrity again, make sure there aren't any openings for the prisoners to slip through." Said the senior guard. He was answered with a series of groans and high-pitched whines. "Oh shut it, or I'll have all of you on the midnight patrol for the next three months."

Mally bounced excitedly on Alice's shoulder. "Didja hear that?" She asked excitedly as Alice darted out of the shadows and down the hall the soldiers had vacated.

"Which bit?"

"Maybe 'Atta already escaped! 'E an' Chess coulda already made an escape, and now all we hafta do is go get 'im!"

Alice grimaced. "That, or that wasn't Chess's commotion, and Tarrant may have just been crushed to death."

Mally gulped, and Alice picked up her pace.

* * *

><p>Mally, now sitting atop Alice's head, directed her through the dungeons to Tarrant's cell, having discreetly followed the guards down when they'd come to feed Tarrant. Despite being deep underground, far away from the guard posts, the pair still spoke in hushed tones as they descended deeper into the catacombs.<p>

"Here!" Mally hissed, scrambling down Alice's arm and dropping to the floor with a faint but painful thud. "It's the 'all they put 'im in!" She scampered towards the first door, and beat her tiny fist against it. "'Atta? 'Atta! You in there?" She pressed one of her over-sized ears to the door and listened intently for any signs of life. "Oh, I can' remember if this is 'is door or not! And we need a key ta open the food slots!" She wailed.

Alice shushed her and bent to lift her skirts. Strapped to her left ankle was a small dagger. She dropped to her knees beside Mally and after some quick work, a nick on her finger, and a lot of grunting and an outlandish curse she had heard Tarrant squawk once, she managed to fit the blade under the food slot and pried it open wide enough for Mally to lie flat on her belly and peer inside.

"Not this one!" She said breathlessly and both girls respectively scampered and crawled to the next door.

Seven doors, two scraped knees, a few fresh nicks, a lot of sweat and even more grunting and cursing later, Mally let out a cheer and nearly caused Alice to let go of the door. The dormouse slapped her tiny paws on the ground and beamed up at Alice. "We found 'im! 'Atta, it's Mally an' Alice!"

There were faint noises from within as Alice struggled to open the tiny door all the way. "Mally? Am I dreaming?" The voice was quiet and uncertain but it nonetheless filled Alice with warmth.

Mally giggled madly. "No, i's me'n Alice, really! We come ta bust ya ou'!"

"Alice is here too?"

Alice laughed and realized there were tears on her face as a metal tray slid through the slot to prop the door open. She lay flat on her stomach as well, and turned her head just so, and was met with the faint glow of Tarrant's brilliant green eyes. "Yes, I'm here! Oh, Hatter, it's so good to see your face." She stuck her fingers into the space and felt a rush of joy when his brushed over them.

In his cell, Tarrant was reeling. He felt as though he was in a trance, and couldn't quite believe he wasn't still dreaming. He closed his eyes and used his free hand to pinch himself, but when he opened them again, Alice and Mally's faces were still in the thin crack of light. "Praise the White, you're really here. But how-?"

"We'll tell ya later." Mally asserted. "Right now we got ta hurry. Thackery is waitin' fer us, and I dunno when the guards is comin' ta check your cell." She disappeared from the shaft of light and scrambled onto Alice, but when the girl started to rise onto her knees, Tarrant frantically grabbed her hand.

"No, wait, Alice!"

Alarmed, she lay back down as Mally climbed the door to the lock, and began trying to pick at it with her hatpin sword. "What, what's wrong?"

Tarrant was breathing heavily as Alice squeezed his hand. "Don't leave, please. Don't leave me. Please, I can't stand it."

Confused, Alice stroked his hand with her thumb. "I'm not leaving, Tarrant." The use of his name made the madman shudder.

"I need to see you, Alice." He pleaded. "I don't like it here, it's terribly crowded, and so dark."

Alice squeezed his hand, knowing he wasn't talking only about his cell. "I'm here, Tarrant. So is Mally. We're not leaving you behind."

Above her, Mally nodded as she worked desperately on the lock. She could feel the hot prick of tears threatening to spill over in her eyes, but forced them down. She needed to see the lock to pick it, and crying would get in the way of her Seeing. "Almos' done, 'Atta." She lied, for the lock simply would not budge. "We'll 'ave you outta there in a jiff, then we'll find a way outta here and we'll all go find a happily eva' afta. Righ', Alice?"

Alice nodded so Tarrant could see her, never once breaking eye contact. "Right."

She could feel Tarrant shaking through his grip on her hand, and from what little light filtered through, she could see his face. She felt a spark of rage as she realized the paleness of his face was no longer from his paints and make-up. It had all been washed off, leaving the Hatter's colorful features naked and chalky white. His eyes were wet and ringed with dark, dangerous circles and jittered in their sockets. His lips were trembling, even after he bit down to try and prevent them from doing so. Worst of all, they'd taken his hat.

He looked broken, utterly destroyed. There was nothing of his great, colorful energy left within his body. It was just so… completely wrong.

Alice squeezed Tarrant's hand. "Hatter?" She waited until his eyes stopped jittering quite so hard and cleared some. "Hatter, before we open the door… Before we free you, I have to know something."

The sounds of Mally's pin scraping in the lock above her head suddenly ceased, and Tarrant's grip on her hand went slack. "… W… what?" Tarrant's voice was so small she had to strain herself to hear it.

Steeling herself, trying to ignore the silent warning she could hear from above as Mally went stone-still, listening intently to the conversation, Alice tightened her grip when Tarrant tried to pull his hand away. "Did you kill all those people?"

"Alice!"

"Hush!" The Champion ordered the mouse. She kept her eye on Tarrant's. It was jittering harder than before and she could hear his breath wheezing in and out of his chest as he struggled to gather his wits. "Hatter, did you kill them?" Her tone was cold, demanding.

Tarrant's fractured mind was spinning rapidly out of control, evident by the way the colors of his irises began to change in a rapid and dizzying way that made Alice slightly nauseous. "I…"

Alice squeezed his hand, sensing him slipping away from her, both mentally and physically. "Hatter! Did you kill them? Did you try to kill the Bandersnatch?"

"Alice, stop it!" Mally furiously poked at Alice's scalp with her hatpin but the champion merely flicked it away.

Tarrant was trying to pull his hand away, to no avail. "I don't… I don't remember…" He whispered.

Alice shook her head and tightened her fingers around Tarrant's wrist. "It's a simple question, Hatter, with simple answers. Did you, or did you not, kill them, and try to do the Bandersnatch as well?"

Tarrant could feel a trail of sweat on the back of his neck as he licked his lips. "I… I don't… they said I did…"

Alice took her hand away from his. Knew it was cruel, but did it nonetheless, even when his fingers desperately tried to find hers again. "I didn't ask that. I don't care what 'they' said. Did you kill those people, Hatter? Yes or no?"

"I-"

"Yes or no!"

"Alice-"

"Just tell me yes or no!"

"NO!" The scream echoed up and down the stone hall, bouncing around the open cells and causing rats to scatter in fear as the tortured voice raced through the dungeons. "No! I didn't kill anyone!" He roared, slamming his fists against the ground beneath his head as Alice jerked away from the gap. "I didnnae kill 'em!" The Scottish brogue was terrifying as he bellowed at her, and Alice was glad for the door standing between them. She could see his hand shoot out, hear the swish of air as his fist flew brutally into the door. She could hear his knuckles pop and crack and hoped she imagined what looked like blood splatter back at him. He let out a heart-wrenching sob and turned his face into the ground. "I didn't… couldn't kill anyone. I can't. Didn't. Wouldn't. Haven't." He shuddered out another sob, jumping slightly when he felt Alice's cold hand stroke down his cheek. He turned to her, his eyes a bleary gray, and was shocked to see her smiling.

"I know. And now, so do you." She cupped his cheek in her hand as he stared, bewildered at her. "You're innocent, Hatter."

His eyes stopped their jittering and his breath slowed considerably. "Innocent?" He murmured.

Alice nodded.

"This is very touching and all-" The trio all jumped, twitched, and or made sounds of surprise at the Cheshire Cat's sudden appearance. Tarrant wriggled closer to the gap, trying to make out the blue fur of his friend as Alice sat up with Mally on her shoulder. "But the guards are on their way."

Mally grimaced and gestured to the lock. "We still ain' go' 'im out though!"

Chess nodded, and with a flick of his tail, sent something metal flying at Alice's head. The girl yelped and fumbled to catch the object as Chess grinned. "There, those should help some."

Alice held up the ring of keys, excitement gleaming in her eyes. "Chessur, you're amazing."

The cat only grinned wider and slowly his form dissipated into nothingness.

Mally grabbed the ring from Alice's hand and clambered up to the lock again, inserting the first key. She tried another, and another, not a single one the right size or the right shape, or the right angle, until she finally exclaimed. "Oh hang I' all!" and thrust the keys at Alice. She jumped down so she could wiggle through the gap in the door. Her tiny arms wrapped around Tarrant's neck as he sat up and cuddled her to him. "I missed you, ol' friend."

Tarrant nodded and lifted the tiny mouse up to his face so he could kiss the top of her fury head. "I'm so happy you came for me, Mally. I felt lost without you. I'm sorry I'm so terribly late for our tea."

Mally giggled madly and hugged his nose. "Well, ah'll forgive ya jus' this once."

They both turned as Alice made a triumphant sound and the tumblers of the great lock began to turn. "I've got it! Help me with the door."

Together, with Alice pulling and Tarrant pushing, they managed to open the door. Once there was enough room for Tarrant's body, he set Mally on his shoulder and squeezed through the door, grabbing up Alice in a fierce hug as the first sounds of the approaching soldiers could be heard. "Let's go."


	21. Flight and Riddles

They ran through the dungeons hand-in-hand. Alice had removed her boots, trying to stay as quiet as possible as they sprinted over damp stone and down crumbling stairs. Mally claimed to know where she was going, but as they moved deeper and deeper, Alice began to have doubts.

"Mally, are we almost there?" She asked after she judged nearly twenty minutes of running had passed.

Mally, perched atop Tarrant's shoulder, nodded and thrust her hatpin forward. "Ayuh, keep going. And shush up! Go' ta concentrate!"

Alice bristled over the dismissal but Tarrant squeezed her hand ever so gently and gave her a slight smile.

Then, quite suddenly, it disappeared.

Not just the smile, but his entire face, along with the rest of him. She clung to his hand, grateful for the fact she still held it firmly in hers and began to scream. Another hand- and she assumed it was Tarrant's, for it smelled and felt a great deal like his calloused and fragrant skin- slapped against the side of her face, then quickly began to rub along her jaw until his palm finally cupped her mouth, cutting off the screams.

"Shhhh, Alice. It's alright!" His breath was on her ear, and she shuddered with it as both his hands held her tighter, anchoring them to one another. "It's alright. It's one of the dungeon's traps to stop intruders and escapees. We'll be alright." He whispered breathily. "Just keep hold of me, and don't speak! Mally must be able to concentrate!"

Alice nodded against his hand, and together they crept through the hallway, while behind them, alerted by the screams, the guards quickly tried to discern from what direction in the great, echoing underground the fugitives were located.

Carefully following Mally's guidance as she hissed directives in their ears ("Left, now!" "Step up, ya grea' lug!" "No, no no! Back! You're going the wrong way!" "Duck, stupid girl!" and so forth) they felt their way along the slime-covered walls until, with another great Abruptness, their sight returned. Alice let out a soft "Oh!" while the Hatter sighed, and, smiling in a weak, relieved sort of way at one another.

"Gracious, what a terrible place-" Alice stopped when the Hatter frowned, and cupped his ear. Alice frowned and raised her voice just a bit. "I said-"

But Mally was tugging on the milliner's ear and shaking her head as she stared very determinedly ahead of them, pointing with her hatpin. Both the girl and the man understood at the same time, that this trap was meant to leave them deaf. Unable to give the Hatter directions verbally (for neither he nor Alice would hear them) Mally scrambled atop his head and began pulling strands of his hair in different directions, using them to steer the couple through the dark.

There was a loud, and painful, _pop_ping sound then. Both Alice and the Hatter released each other to clap their hands to their now ringing ears.

"Oi, we're through! There's the door!" Mally exclaimed.

"Ugh, what an awful place!" Alice moaned. "As if the cells themselves weren't dreadful enough!"

Tarrant nodded in fervent agreement, his expression dark as he leaned over, hands on his knees, and tried to catch his breath. They could vaguely hear the sounds of the guards somewhere behind them, growing ever closer. "Agreed. You're sure this is the door, Mally?" He asked.

The dormouse nodded. "Yup."

Alice looked at the door before them. It was impressive, by door standards. Large slabs of dark wood and rock, heavy pig iron hinges, and more bolts, locks, and chains than Alice had ever seen on any door her whole life. She walked towards it with a dubious sort of expression as Tarrant turned to examine a blank stretch of wall. "How're we going to get throu-"

"No! ALICE!"

The sensation of having the floor literally ripped from beneath you is not a pleasant one. Before Alice could even suck up enough air to scream, she was falling through a vicious black vortex. She caught sight of a dark, empty stone room before Tarrant caught both her wrists and heaved her up and out of the swirling pit of black.

"Jay-sus, Jay-sus, Alice, are yeh alrocht laddie?" Tarrant's brogue was mangled by the fear in his voice as he bundled the girl away from the pit and into his arms until they both collapsed against the blank wall. It fell away the moment Tarrant's back fell against it, and together the pair went tumbling backwards over sharp stones and slippery moss, down a steep embankment. Alice yelped and cringed while Tarrant cursed and curled, trying to protect his dear champion from the harsh stones.

Their descent was finally stopped as they crashed through the prickly underbrush and into the hollow created by the roots of two ancient, gnarled trees. With a grunt and a painful crack, Tarrant slammed back-first into the back wall of the hollow.

Alice winced as her injuries all throbbed and ached, and peered up at Tarrant as his face mirrored her own. "Are you alright?" She murmured.

Tarrant nodded and let out a breathy sigh. "Or I will be. Are you?"

"Same."

The sound of a tiny body crashing through the brush had them releasing one another to roll away and catch their breath. "Both you still alive?" Mally asked, and if Alice wasn't mistaken, there was fear and grief in her tinny voice, as though the mouse hardly believed the two would survive.

The Hatter was the first to push himself onto shaky hands and knees and crawl out to meet Mallymkun. "We're okay. Just bunged up."

"Well, be bunged up la'er!" Mally told him, making a running leap so she could latch onto and shimmy up his shirtsleeve. "Cuz them cards n' chess pieces are roigh' behind us!"

/

To say that Mirana was having a very poor day would be putting it lightly. She'd sent away her quiet and respectable court members, had waved off her humble and contrite advisors, and had locked herself in her rooms to lay prettily upon her lake-sized bed without removing her lovely dress and weep pathetically into her soft, downy pillows.

Her pale face turned splotchy red, her soft, wavy, white tresses became tangled and gray, and her dark, vibrant eyes became dull. She wanted nothing more than to simply lay here and weep her live away, to wallow in her guilt and self-loathing forevermore, but knew it was not to be so. That was not how Queens acted, after all. So she would take fifteen minutes to break, another fifteen to pull herself together, then she would resume her duties as the only remaining Queen of Underland. She would meet with her Champion and they would, she predicted, break apart together, mourn their beloved Hatter, and then resume their official duties.

No, not exactly, because The Alice would be leaving again, back to Aboveland where there were no smiling cats or blue caterpillars.

"What a mess, your highness." The smug, airy voice for once was unwelcome. In fact, the darkness White Mirana always tried to suppress suddenly bubbled up uncontrollably and lashed out at the floating feline.

"Get out!" The double timbre in her voice was terrifying. Or would be to most anyone but the cat. He seemed to flick away the deep, vicious echoing in his queens voice with a twitch of his tail and another wild grin.

"Temper, temper, Mirana. I only came to console you as I'd assumed you'd be in a contrariwise state of mind. I see I was right."

Mirana huffed and began to smooth out her dress and hair. "Bravo." She snapped in her usual voice, though her tone rather scathing at the moment. "Shoo."

Chess grinned. "You shouldn't be so unkind to your messengers."

"Well get on with it!" She snapped, jumping to her feet with none of her airy, light-footed grace. Her movements were jerky, as though she strained to hold herself back from something. "Then leave, I'm very busy at the moment."

Chess just grinned. It wasn't his usual wide, toothy smile. It was tight-lipped, holding in a throaty chuckle as he drifted back into the shadows. "On second thought, I do believe I've forgotten what I'd come to say." He enjoyed the way she rounded on him, livid, and took a step forward. He began to evaporate, until only his eyes remained.

Mirana made a sound and hastily cleared her throat. "Wait!" She held up an imperial hand and closed her eyes, the better to gather her inner self and put her back into sorts. Marginally relaxed, she opened her eyes again, her expression apologetic. "I'm sorry, my friend. Not for the first time I'm wishing I weren't the queen." When he reappeared fully, every one of his knife-like teeth shining in the light, she smiled weakly. "What is the message?"

Chess sat up, his tail flitting to and fro behind his back. A pair of glass appeared on Mirana's nose, causing the queen to jump.

"What's here, what's there, what's then and now isn't that well hidden, your Whiteness." Now Chess did evaporate, leaving only the faint echo of his voice. "You ought to see beyond the end of your nose now. Now you ought to be able to _see _clearly."

"Chessur!" Mirana tugged uselessly against the glasses, but they were glued to her face. She scrunched her eyes closed and struggled to remove them to no avail. Desperate, she turned towards her door, feeling blindly for the handle. "Guards! Guards!"

/

Alice could no longer feel her legs. They'd begun to tingle first, then had gone completely numb. She'd lost her shoes in the tumble from the dungeon's mouth, and her bare feet would have been freezing, if she had been able to feel them at all. Her pale skin was scratched and covered in a heavy sheen of perspiration, her hair was tangled and caked with mud, full of twigs and leaves and even a few rocks. Her dress was torn, and the left shoulder was hanging off almost to the elbow.

Tarrant wasn't faring much better. Despite his exhaustion, his bone-chilling fear, he pressed on. He held Alice's limp hand firmly in his own, occasionally taking hold of her arm with both hands, or wrapping an arm around her shoulders or waist, half-carrying her through the woods.

He could feel the Madness gnawing at the frayed, fatigued edges of his mind, and fought to keep it as bay as his vision and hearing fluctuated, mixing the current scene with similar images. His sprint through the Tugley woods, Joola's reins in hand as he led them away, far away from his burning home and dying brethren. The mad dash through those same woods, in the opposite direction, with Too Small Alice tucked safely into his pocket as the Red Queen's henchmen clanked after them.

He shuddered and jerked as colors and sounds and memories blurred and crashed together, slapped at his left ear and very nearly went careening sideways into a tree. Alice tugged on his arm, dragging him to a stop. "Hatter-"

"Atta-!" Mally pinched his ear, but he shook his head at both. "I'm fine, keep going." He gasped.

/

"I'm sorry, Lady, they just- won't- come- off!" The doctor tugged again, as though the four-hundred-thirty-second try would finally dislodge the obnoxious spectacles.

Mirana let out a distressed sound. "I want that cat found and-!" her tongue twisted into a knot and stuck itself firmly to the roof of her mouth. She grunted, mumbled, and tugged even harder at the glasses, becoming more aggressive as both struggles proved fruitless, and her frustration turned to ice-cold fury.

Damn Tarrant and Damn Alice and Damn Underland and Damn Absolem and Damn her Vows and Damn that no-good, riddle-spitting, _shukm-_juggling CAT!

With tears threatening to spill from her eyes, Mirana forced herself to take a shuddering breath, and then another, and again, one more, just for luck. It actually worked to calm her, and with her mind no longer set on spitting forth the threats and curses tumbling back and forth in her head, her Vows relinquished their hold on her tongue.

Relieved, the doctor, who had cowered away from his queen, fearing a tantrum, moved back to the table. "Did the Cheshire Cat say anything when he cursed you?"

Mirana sniffed. "Only his usual amount of Nonsense and Madness."

The doctor cupped his chin thoughtfully. "He usually knows what he's talking about, though, even if no one else does."

Mirana couldn't help but agree, so she kept her mouth shut so tightly that her thick, dark lips became a thin, dark line.

Bayard, his baggy, forlorn face being of some odd comfort to Mirana, scratched behind one oversized ear. "We should talk to Absolem, see if he or the Orraculum knows anything about this mess."

Mirana pouted. The truth of the matter was that she had no idea where Absolem was. No one had heard from him since-

It all clicked into place with a single gasp from Mirana. She slapped one hand to her heart and the other to her mouth, and had both doctor and dog looking on her with concern.

" '_Now you ought to be able to see clearly.' _That's what Chess said." Her voice was breathy, slow and somewhat disbelieving. "He wanted me to look at the Orraculum." She slid off the bed and, gathering up her skirts as she went, rushed to fling the door open and grab the nearest guard. "Tell all your men to form hunting troupes. Turn over each and every stone, mushroom, and sleeping tortoise until one of you finds Absolem or the Orraculum!" Another guard came running towards her. Before she could deliver her orders again, he gestured vaguely towards the dungeons.

"The Champion of Underland has fled with the Mad Hatter!"

/

**Sort of short but I figured that was a good place to end it.**

**Coming up on the big finale! And it's about god-damn time, right?**


	22. Absolem!

**I UPLOADED 2 CHAPTERS! HOORAY!**

**I'm graduating soon, so I should have more time to write and upload. There are only like, maybe five chapters left.**

**Anyway, go read the previous chapter so you know what's going on.**

* * *

><p>They'd lost the group of guards at a creek. After splitting up, a necessary act that nonetheless caused despair in both fugitives, they began to run around in circles through the trees, over the creek, up trunks, over rocks, causing a ruckus to confuse the men before splashing back into the creek to wade their way upstream. Mally split off from them, heading in the opposite direction, towards the Mill, to fetch Thackery. Tarrant and Mally, slipping habitually into rapid-fire Outlandish, seemed to set a meeting point.<p>

She must have drifted off at one point, and sat on a nearby log, because Tarrant's arms were suddenly around her, jostling her awake. "Not yet, Alice, don't fall asleep. Just a little longer, then we can rest!" He murmured.

He ignored her tired whimpers and hauled her to her feet. But she slumped back down in despair. "I can't… Hatter… so tired…"

She felt something cool and dry and rough brush her cheek, and something equally rough, and contrarily warm, brush her forehead. "Just a little longer, The Alice. Please. Please be Too-Tall Alice for just a little while longer!" He pleaded.

Alice forced herself upright, and, leaning heavily against one another, they set off at a much slower pace.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, long after Alice had slipped out of her body and into a zombie-like state, Tarrant collapsed, curled into a ball, and began to shake.<p>

It took Alice nearly a full minute to come back to herself, listening to the call of her body, which told her something had drastically changed. Even after she came back to herself, she spent another full minute staring blankly at Tarrant as he rocked back and forth on the ground. When she became coherent once more, she shook her head and an expression of alarm found its way to her face as she dropped to her knees beside the now sobbing man and attempted to pull his arms from their position locked around his head.

"Hatter!" He only groaned in response. Alice grabbed hold of his shoulders, trying to roll him onto his back. She caught glimpses of his eyes as they struggled against one another – Wide, gray, and lifeless. They caused a twinge of panic to rush through her. "Hatter, stop! Calm- stop! Hatter look at me!"

Tarrant snapped his eyes shut and tried to push her away, tried to push up onto watery legs to stumble away. "Run… run… have to… god… behind us-"

Alice used what was left of her strength, allowed the fear and anger she felt on his behalf to push her up so she could body-slam the milliner to the ground. It was less of a slam, though, and more of a forward lurch that sent both of them, already dead-on-their-feet, crashing back to the forest floor in a painful heap.

Tarrant's babbling ceased, but the whimpering continued as he buried his face into the dirt. Alice lay half on top of him, sprawled over his shoulders and the ground, her tiny hands wrapped firmly around his wrists as he tried to crawl away.

"Tarrant, stop, shh." She tried to soothe him, but he was in the grip of the Madness, and it sent his eyes wheeling in his head. Without any other idea of what to do, Alice began to sing lullabies in her softest voice, nuzzling against his back and stroking her thumbs over his twitching hands.

"Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop. When the wind blows, the cradle will rock."

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. And should I die before I wake, bless me Lord my soul to take."

"Frere Jacques, Frere Jacques, Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?"

"Toora, loora, loora. Toora, loora, li. Toora loora loora. Hush now, don't you cry, ah. Toora loora loora."

She trailed off as she felt Tarrant relax and fall still beneath her. His breathing had slowed and his sobs had ceased. The forest was silent around them now, and Alice was certain he'd slipped into unconsciousness until he shifted beneath her.

"Alice, sit up a moment please."

She did so, achingly, and propped herself up enough for him to roll onto his back before laying her head again on his chest. Both of his arms came around her then, stroking at her back and her hair as they lay in the soft, springy moss. If you forgot the situation they were in, it was almost a romantic scene.

Tarrant closed his eyes. "You've a beautiful voice, lad."

Alice responded with a weak chuckle, and let out a sigh. "My instructors disagree." To her mother's greatest despairs.

* * *

><p>No one had seen Absolem. No one could find him, not in all of Underland. The White Queen sat in her office, reading a report from the captain of the squad that had chased Alice and Tarrant. That they were unable to overcome the pair caused Mirana equal amounts of despair and amusement.<p>

Where were they now? Probably collapsed in a heap somewhere, half-comatose. But where would they go? A party had been sent to the mill, which had apparently been abandoned. There was dust on all the crockery in the Tea Garden, and a family of moths had already overtaken Tarrant's overstuffed armchair.

And still Chess's abominable glasses were stuck to her face.

She tossed the box of woodworker's tools away from her and slumped unhappily in her chair.

A slash of blue flittered across her vision, and with a jerk of her head upright once again, Mirana watched as the butterfly bumped into the wall beside her desk. It dropped with a plop to the carpet and thrashed around for a few startled moments before it was able to lift into the air again.

Then it ran into the lamp by her elbow.

Mirana let out a shocked gasp and caught the poor creature. "Absolem!"

But, if it was Absolem, he ignored her and continued to flit and flutter and bump around in her palms.

A knock on her door had Mirana's head spinning. What was she to do? If this was Absolem, what was wrong with him? And if it wasn't him, she couldn't just leave the poor, confused critter to flutter helplessly about. Thinking quickly, she upended a bulbous glass pitcher and put the butterfly inside it. With the lip on the rim, it wouldn't seal the creature in there without fresh air, but it would keep Absolem, or whoever it was, contained while she dealt with the visitor at the door.

"Enter."

The man who did so was a towering knight piece. The only thing distinguishing him from others of his kind was the slash of red across his breast. He was the captain of the guard, and one of Mirana's most trusted advisors. "Milady."

"Captain."

He bowed gracefully and strode to her desk. "There's still no sign of Absolem the Wise, nor of Alice or the Hatter. They seemed to be heading North, but the group that pursued them believes the pair may have doubled back."

Mirana shook her head and sighed. "I doubt we'll ever find them… He knows the land too well and Alice is too clever, too stubborn to _let _us catch them."

The knight nodded in agreement. "There's something else, milady." When she gave a nod to continue, the Chess piece reached into the pouch at his waist. "I sent a squire to the home of the young handmaiden assigned to the Champion." He pulled out a piece of parchment, folded into sixths, and set it on his queen's desk. "The family informed the squire that the only Tialla in their family died ten years ago at the age of twelve, by the Knave's hands."

Mirana's stomach fluttered. "What?"

The captain nodded and tapped the paper. "This was found in the Red Queen's archives. The Islohaer family massacre was carried out in the first year of the uprising. A branch of the family was found to be selling poisons in the guise of elixirs and tonics to those loyal to the Red. Among the group was Tialla Islohaer, who, according to the girl's mother, had entered into an apprenticeship with her great-aunt, and was present at the time of the Knave's sweep. Her body was never recovered and it was assumed she had been… eaten."

Mirana swallowed back the bile that rose at the memory of blackened, snapping jaws, breath of brimstone, eyes burning with pure malice-

"You're Whiteness?"

Mirana shook her head. "There must be another Islohaer family. Another Tialla in an obscure branch of the family that hasn't been found yet. Look harder." She snapped.

The knight bowed his head. "Very well, you're highness."

When she was alone again, the only sound in the room being that of the butterfly tapping against the glass, Mirana covered her mouth with one hand and furrowed her brow.

* * *

><p>Alice woke in phases, slowly at first. She floated in the time right before true consciousness where awareness skitters around and drifts away like dandelion pods in the wind. She became aware of the stiffness in her bones, then of the cold that numbed her, and the morning dew that chilled her skin. She listened for a long while to the slow, gentle rhythm of Tarrant's heart before she became too aware of her aches and pains from the day before to stay where she was any longer. With a groan she sat up, cringing as her joints popped and shifted. Tarrant's hands fell limply from around her waist as she stood on shaky legs and stumbled away.<p>

She spared a glance at the Hatter as she stumbled away, and hoped dully that he would sleep until she returned. No need for him to worry over nothing.

The sounds of the creek they had traversed in their mad dash reached her ears and with a cry of relief she sank to her knees on the bank and ducked her entire head into the icy stream.

The last dregs of the stifling mental fatigue were shocked away by the freezing temperature of the water. With a gasp and a spray of droplets Alice surfaced and shook her head like a dog, and felt somewhat more human as her curls lay damp against her back, soaking her through her bodice. With her hands and fingers she strangled the moisture from her hair, combing through the knots and tangles and pulling free bits of debris that had been caught up in the unruly mess the night before. When her hair was somewhat dry and only half-filled with junk, she cupped her hands and dipped them into the stream for a drink. She repeated this several times before splashing one more handful in her face.

She sat staring at the water for a long moment, contemplating, staring at her reflection.

It took her a moment to realize her's wasn't the only face in the stream.

* * *

><p>"'Atta! 'Ey! Wake up, ya lazy sod!"<p>

Something was thumping painfully on his chest. And that was _highly _annoying. He'd been so warm and comfortable, surrounded by The Alice Smell-

He sat up abruptly, launching Mally off his breastbone. Luckily, Thackery's face was there to catch her as Tarrant looked frantically around for any sign of the blonde.

"-trying ta wake ya' up fer eva'!"

Tarrant frowned as he scrambled to his feet. "Where's Alice?"

Mally wrung her ears in exasperation. "Tha's wot I been tryin' ta ask ya!"

Thackery, mirroring the mouse, ripped and tugged on his tattered as he stamped his feet and gurgled incoherently. Ignoring them both, Tarrant cupped his hands around his lips. "Alice!"

At his feet, Mally was quickly unfolding a scrap of cloth that appeared barely any bigger than Tarrant's pinky nail. Looks were deceiving though, and the square was rapidly growing in size. When it got to be the size of a hanky, Tarrant momentarily abandoned his search and stooped to help the mouse, dragging the cloth open again and again until it was the size of a bed sheet, and with one more tug, revealed the provisions for the fugitives. Blankets, clothing, food, their finest tea set, and anything else Thackery had thought to toss into the pile had been hastily added.

And among the supplies was the gleaming, two-handed claymore of the Hightopp clan. Without any of the ritual normally afforded to the blade, Tarrant scooped it up and sprinted into the undergrowth just as a female scream rent the quiet morning air in two.


End file.
